WoT has fallen in a ditch
by PurpleMoon3
Summary: Alternate UniverseCrossover with Ranma. Ranma will not play a big part till much later.
1. Default Chapter

A/N Hi this is an idea I had when talking to a friend on why it seems the important characters (ones that are needed to be there) happen to all be male. Look, Falie: female: gets captured by aiel. Perrin:Male:can talk to wolves and friend of dragon reborn. Rand: male: The dragon reborn. Eylane:female: story could probably be better w/out her. Mat:male:somehow gets his own personal army.

WARNING: THE DRAGON REBORN WILL BE FEMALE. Elements of Ranma 1/2. This first book will follow the cannon, mostly. Next won't. If I get that far.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a few books that I got at Waldenbooks.

Earlier

Ravens

A/N Rand's name is changed to Ruby al'Thor. She is basically a tomboy and because she lives with Tam has short hair, about shoulder length, also keeps it in a short pigtail to the displeasure of the women's circle. On with the story!

Ruby al'Thor dipped her buckets into the river. This was her first year carrying water, and she carried more than anyone. Ruby looked up to see some of boys splashing in the waters of the Winespring. A smirk blossomed on her face as she flicked her braid over her shoulder and moved down to join them.

She sat the buckets on a pair of rocks and used the dippers to a rapid-fire assault on her foes. After a minute or two Ruby looked up to see Egwene starring at her with a scowl. On impulse Ruby stuck out her tongue and proceeded to find her friends.

She didn't understand a lot of things about girls and women. Which was strange because she _was _a girl. Why did all the girls her age not cut their hair? After all it was HOT.

Egwene's POV

Egwene filled her bucket and sent the famous look all females learned at Ruby. She was hot and her mother would never allow her to cut her hair short like Ruby's. And her hair WAS IN A BRAID.

Egwene saw Ruby leave and smiled to herself. The women's circle had been furious because of a little 7-year-old girl walking into the village with a braid a few years ago. When they had confronted Ruby she just shook her head _skipped off._ Tam was the only one she listened to and he only replied that it was more practical with the work they did.

A large raven had flown overhead. Egwene shivered. It was not normal, the ravens…seemed everywhere…and not watching the girls or women…only the boys and men…just a silly idea.

Ruby's POV

Ruby was getting startled looks as she passed by. What was so unusual about carrying water? Mentally shrugging she sat under a tree and rung out her skirt. Maybe she should have tied it up? Nah it just water.

After empting the first bucket she overheard the man she just severed talk to his companion.

"Ruby's stronger than most boys years older than her! What does Tam feed the girl?"

"Who knows? She could work with the boys next year."

"The women's circle would never allow it. They barely tolerate her braid."

Ruby smiled to herself and walked off the find her best friends, Mat and Perrin. It always pleased her to receive compliments, if not directly. Taking her other bucket in hand she walked toward where the boys would be cleaning and sorting the sheep.

She offered some to all the boys there, some she knew smiled and accepted, and others just waved her off. Ruby got miffed at that. To those who knew her what happened next was no surprise; to the newcomers it was quite a shock. Ruby did not walk off, she did not glare, what she did was pulled her fist back and solidly punched the first boy who waved her. This act knocked him off his feet as he stared up at her. Ruby took an instinctive defensive stance and glared at the boy getting up. "You shouldn't ignore people."

The boy only stared up at her with his mouth open. Ruby walked over to another boy who was in shock and muttered a 'no thanks', Ruby accepted this moved on.

One boy, about 6 years older than her stepped in her path and glared at her. "Do you have something to say to me?" Ruby asked innocently.

"My brother says you hit him. Little girls shouldn't fight."

Just then Mat and Perrin appeared. It was Perrin who spoke first. "Um…I would not threaten Ruby if I were you." Perrin was bigger than most his age but talked slowly, what he said on matters like this could be trusted.

Ruby had taken the same defensive stance as she had earlier. She had no idea why she did it, it just felt natural. Ruby took a moment to size her opponent up and smiled to the friends.

The older boy spoke. "And why should I be afraid little girl?"

Mat's almost ever-present smirk appeared and he answered. "Cuz' this little girl will beat you into the ground."

The boy laughed and walked forward intent on slapping the younger child. Almost in slow motion Ruby saw it coming and grabbed the older boy by his wrist. Despite her being stronger than most, she couldn't just pick up something as heavy as her enemy. Beside she hadn't watched the wrestling matches at fest days for nothing when the other females scoffed at them.

Using his own weight against him Ruby slipped her foot out in a kick that not only tripped him but also allowed her throw him a few feet. Just like his little brother the boy stood gaping. He had been beat by a GIRL, a YOUNGER GIRL.

Some of the boys she knew started clapping and Mat even let out a whoop as he came over and clapped her on the back. Ruby blushed. That had just felt…_natural._

A moment latter some boys and a girl decided to skip duties.

"Bloody ashes Elam, did you see that boy? He looked like a fish out of water."

One boy, from another town poked Dav in the ribs and glanced at Ruby who was talking with Perrin.

"Ruby doesn't mind. She's not like other girls."

At that comment Ruby glared at Dav and snorted.

Dav smiled at Ruby and said, "She's WAY better than other girls." This got a stunning smile from Ruby who called thanks as she sat on a post of a sheep's pen.

Mat popped a question. "So, what do you think will happen in the future?"

Lem sighed, "The sensible future says I work in my fathers mill."

Ruby: "Well, I suppose I want to be a queen. That would be… well it would be interesting." Ruby waved her dipper like a scepter to show she was joking.

"A queen of sheep!" Mat was smaller than the others, with Perrin and Ruby tallest, but he was always on his toes and looking for mischief. "Ruby al'Thor, queen of all sheep!"

Ruby stuck out her tongue, as she did when joking or wanting to annoy people. Tam was the only one she wouldn't do it too much to others annoyance.

"Its better than your plan to never work!" Ruby said this coolly. She never seemed to get angry, she was always in extremes. It was extreme happiness, sadness, calm, or boredom. "How can you live and not work Mat?"

"I will rescue an Aes Sedai, and she'll reward me. Besides there's already enough work here with me doing it."

Ruby clapped her hands. "Oooh! Did you guys know Perrin's going to apprentice with Master Luhhan?"

There were a series of 'really' and 'that's great' and more congratulations.

After the noise died down Lem spoke. "I would like to have an adventure before I get fathers mill."

"Of course" Ruby laughed "but where do I find an adventure in Two Rivers?"

"There has to be a way." Said Ban, "Gold in the mountains, or Trollocs?"

"I want to have more sheep than anybody!"

"You _look_ like a sheep, Elam." Dav answered. "Listen, I just got a great idea."

"I just got a better one," Mat put in. "come on I'll show you." He and Dav glared at one another. They practically competed to see who could get in the most trouble.

Ruby grabbed Mats shoulder. "Hold on we should here these 'great' ideas." Perrin nodded thoughtfully.

Dannil Lewin walked up to Mat. "The mayor wants to see you."

"The Mayor wants me?! But I haven't done anything yet! He can't want me."

"He wants all of you and double quick."

The small group got up and trotted over to the throng of people. Mat grumbled about how certain people knew what he did as he did it.

Ruby glanced at Miss. Cauthorn and saw Mat's sisters. Unknowingly she let out a small growl that went unnoticed. Why did all these women enjoy telling on people?

Mat wore a big grin that screams I- am-doing-something-that-I-shouldn't-be-doing. Ruby looked a little upset as well as odd being the only girl in the group. Ruby's father looked up from the sheep he was shearing and caught her eye with a small smile. Ruby then looked exactly like Mat.

Things had not gone as expected for the group. Instead of being punished they were told a story. Mat and Dav argued what it was about until Tam was called in and told one about the age of legends. The story told of how the Dragon saved the world. The children were confused at that, the Dragon was supposed to have destroyed the world.

After the story they were all ordered to 'disband' in a way. Ruby parted with her friends and looked at the trees. Ravens were everywhere. They were all looking at the Men and Boys, she was sure of it. Also they were looking at Egwene. Why? Ruby had the urge to wave he hand in front of one's eyes to see what it would do. Wondering what was special about Egwene, Ruby walked off to refill her two buckets.

Ruby had to carry water again next year. But was told by her father to do something else. Ruby decided to make a goal for the year. Which was to get the women circle to NOT glare at her pigtail. She still liked hearing stories, especially ones that had riddles and fight scenes.

They all grew older. Thinking there world would never change…

END… A/N yes Ranma elements will be subtle, after all this is reincarnation. Ranma had his life force pretty big, and working on a farm w/only 2 people is bound to give Ruby access to her chi even if she doesn't remember yet hint hint Plus she is a Ta'veren AND the dragon reborn. I think the weave gets tangled if it even tries to sort out anything with her.


	2. An empty road, this is after a few years

Disclaimer: I own nothing worth more than 2cents.  
  
Chapter one: An empty road, or is it? Bum Bum BUUUMM  
  
The wheel of time turns, ages come to pass, leaving memories that become legend. Legend fades to myth, which is forgotten when the age it gave birth to comes again. 1 age called the 3rd age by some, the age yet to come, an age long gone.  
The wheel prattled on weaving this HUGE blanket using people's lives. Now the wheel is not a sentient being, meaning it does not think or make ideas for itself. Destiny, the daughter of the creator, had set the wheel in a pattern for a time until father time kicked the bucket and baby New Year grew up. However because of this the wheel is not expected to make mistakes; therefore if it does make one no one notices it until to late.  
So the wheel spins and SOMEHOW the mother of all ta'verens' escapes the wheels notice. This soul sits in absolute boredom floating in a mass whiteness of death. Then the wheel detects its presence and scoops it up. But this soul is SUPPOSED to be reborn ASAP. The wheel does what it is programmed to do and weaves it into the pattern with another old soul. Because the wheel is not a sentient being it does not realize that what it just did completely fucked up the pattern. So destiny walks in to check to see if her family messed with her wheel. She screams and runs around like a chicken w/its head cut off. After a moment she shrugs, grabs some popcorn and sets the wheel on 'movie' mode to watch how everything comes out.  
  
It was a windy day, and spring should have come a month before. Gusts plastered Ruby al'Thors cloak to her back then whipped it around her. She sighed. She half wished her cloak were heavier or she'd worn some breeches her skirt was whipping around much like her cloak. If she tried to gather her cloak it would get caught on her quiver that hung at her side. Ruby was the only female in all of two rivers that could use the bow as efficiently as the boys.  
In her other hand she had her bow with one arrow knocked so that if the wolves came she could kill them. The wolves had come down from the mountains, and bears had been seen many places.  
When a strong blast took her cloak out of hand she looked to her father on the other side of the mare, Bella. She did feel silly, wanting to be sure Tam was there, but it was that kind of day.  
Some places snow had not melted yet, like under trees. The sun did not reach to far, and where it did it held no warmth. The light seemed to be mixed with shadow, awkward, and made unpleasant thoughts.  
Without thinking Ruby touched the nock of the arrow, to be sure it would be ready to draw in one smooth movement, the way Tam taught her. It was no longer safe to be out at night.  
Tam was walking steadily on the other side of Bella; he used his spear as a walking staff. Ruby was in a bit of wonder how he did it. Tam seemed solid, like he knew everything and didn't need to worry about it. His manner said that wolves and bears were all fine, something all who kept sheep should be aware of, but they better not try to stop Tam al'Thor from getting to Emonds field.  
With a guilty start Ruby returned to watching the road. She had little of Tam in her physically; her grayish-blue eyes and fiery red hair came from her mother she was told. She supposed she had slim ankles because she was a girl; after all don't daughters take after their mothers? Ruby didn't remember too much about her but she put flowers on her grave.  
Tam and Ruby were going to deliver apple brandy and cider to the Mayor, as they had done every year. Tam did not travel much theses days but he had given his word about the drink, and his word meant most to him. Ruby had this sense to. She always kept her word.  
As Ruby watched her side of the road, her spine had a sharp tingle pass through it. She felt like she was being watched. But that was silly; nothing was in the trees and only them two on the road. On a whim, to get the feeling to leave, Ruby turned around, and blinked. A black rider on a black horse had followed them. The wind didn't seem to even touch him.  
Out of habit Ruby kept walking backward looking at the man. Something seemed to be tickled at the back of her mind but didn't do anything. Then she realized that the rider had shifted his attention to Tam.  
Ruby suddenly had her heel caught on a rock and swung her hands down to catch her fall. She then did a small cartwheel to get up and picked her bow off the ground. Things like that she did on instinct, and she only needed to be shown something once to remember.  
Tam frowned and looked back. "Are you alright girl?" " I'm fine, I thought I saw some.." at this Ruby paused, if the wind didn't affect it was it a person? "thing and was startled."  
"We could go back and look for marks in the mud?"  
"No, I.I think it was just my imagination."  
"Very well."  
Shaking her head to clear it, she peered into the forest. Almost since she was old enough to walk, Ruby had run loose through the forest; although her mother had futilely tried to stop her. He father only laughed. Ruby had explored sand hills, which most had said was bad luck. She had climbed a little ways in the Misty Mountains with Perrin and Mat, most never went that far. That black rider had been the first to ever scare her.  
The remainder of the trip was uneventful.  
  
***Later  
  
After talking to a few folks, and putting up with Wit Congar's complaints about the wisdoms wind reading, they had arrived at the Winespring in. Brandelwyn al'Vere, the Mayor of Emonds Field, wore a medallion around his neck that resembled a set of balance scales. The medallion was the symbol of Mayor; he wore it only when dealing with the merchants and fest days.  
Tomorrow was to be Bel Tine. Bran was wearing it a day early. "After the winter he probably considers Winternight to be excuse enough to wear it." Ruby thought.  
"Tam!" shouted the Mayor as he came over. "The light shine on me it's good to see you at last. And you Ruby, how are my girl?"  
"Fine thank you." Ruby noticed he had already turned her attention to Tam. She started smoothing her skirts, as they had been tousled by the wind.  
"I was almost begging to think you wouldn't be bringing your brandy this year. You've never waited so late before."  
"I've no liking for leaving the farm these days not with the wolves the way they are and with the weather."  
Ruby tuned out the rest of the conversation. She looked up when Cenn Buie broke into the talk, but decided it was dull. She was so tuned out that she had nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a tug on her skirt. She heard a low voice, so only she would hear.  
"Come on Ruby, while they're arguing. Before they put you to work. Dav and I caught an old badger. We were going to let it loose on the green and watch the girls run. No offence."  
Ruby glanced down and had to smile. Matrim Cauthorn, one of her best friends, had a glint in his eye. She looked to her father, and then lowered her own voice. "I promised to unload the cider. I can meet you later though."  
Mat rolled his eyes. "Toting barrels! You're a girl, get out of it. I would rather play stones with my baby sister. Well I know of better things than a badger. We have strangers in the Two Rivers. Last evening-"  
Ruby held her breath, "A man on a horse back? A man in a black cloak on a black horse whose cloak didn't move in the wind?"  
"You saw him too? I thought I was the only one. Don't laugh Ruby but he scarred me."  
"I'm not laughing he scarred me too. I thought he hated me. Wanted to kill me." Ruby gave an involuntary shudder. She never thought about someone wanting to kill her. That sort of thing didn't happen. A fistfight maybe, that was normal.  
"I don't now about hating, Ruby, but he was scary enough anyway. All he did was sit on his horse looking at me just outside the village, but I never been so frightened in my life. Well I looked away-just a moment mind you-when I looked back he vanished. Blood and ashes! Three days it's been and I can hardly stop thinking about him. I keep looking over my shoulder." Mat attempted a laugh, keyword attempted. "Funny how being scarred takes you. You think strange things. I actually thought just for a moment it might be the dark one."  
Ruby took a deep breath and gave a light punch to Mat. " The Dark One and all the Forsaken are bound in Shayol Ghul, beyond the Great Blight, bound by the Creator at the moment of Creation, bound until the end of time. The hand of the Creator shelters the world and light shines on us all." She took another breath. "Besides, if he was free, what would the Shepard of the night be doing in Two Rivers watching Farmers?"  
"I don't know. But I do know that rider was.evil. Don't laugh. I'll take the oath on it. Maybe it was the Dragon."  
Ruby said sarcastically, "Full of cheerful thoughts aren't you."  
"My mother always said the Forsaken would come for me if I didn't mend my ways, if I ever saw anyone that looked like Ishamael, or Aginor, it was him."  
"Everybody's mother scared them with the forsaken."  
Mat glared at her. "I haven't been so scared since..No, I've never been that scared, and I don't mind admitting it."  
"Me neither but I just told my father it's was shadows and he agreed."  
Mat sat against the cartwheel. He sounded forlorn. " I told Dav, and Elam Dowtry. They been watching like hawks ever since, but haven't seen anything. Now Elam thinks I was trying to trick him. Dav thinks he's from Taren Ferry- a sheep stealer, or a chickentheif. A chicken thief!" He lasped into silence.  
They spoke for a moment on what to do. Finally they decided not to tell anyone else. Mat would be thought of trying to prank and Ruby pulled along. The women's circle completely shunned her while the village council didn't care.  
Ruby looked over to where the grown-ups were talking. The Mayor was lecturing Cenn.  
"Good Morning, Matrim," Tam said brightly, hefting one of the brandy casks up onto the side of the cart. "I see you've come to help Ruby unload the cider, good lad."  
Mat jumped to his feet and began backing away." Good morning to you Master al'Thor, but you see my dad sent me to-"  
"No doubt he did, and seeing you are a lad who gets things done right off, you've finished the task already. The quicker you two get the cider in Master al'Vere's cellar, the quicker you can see the gleeman."  
"Gleeman!" Mat exclaimed.  
Ruby was bubbling with excitement, she only remembered 2 times a gleeman came by. "When will he get here?"  
"Foolishness." Cenn grumble  
"Yes, a gleeman, and already here. According to Master al'Vere, he's in a room in the inn right now."  
"Arrived in the dead of the night he did. Pounded on the front door till he woke the whole family. If not the festival I'd have told him to stable his own horse and sleep with it. Imagine coming in the dark like that."  
Ruby sat in the cart and cupped her chin in her hands. No one traveled beyond the village at night, not these days. She could here Cenn muttering with her acute hearing. (A/N Ruby will have near wolf Perrin senses. She won't smell emotions but later she will "feel" them. Especially channlers.) "Must be a madman traveling at night, most unnatural."  
"He doesn't wear a black cloak does he?" Asked Mat.  
"Ha! Black! His cloak is like every gleeman's cloak I've ever seen. More patches than cloak, and more colors than u can think of."  
Ruby surprised herself by laughing out loud and nearly falling on her face. The menacing black rider as a gleeman was wool headed thought, she clapped a hand over her mouth.  
"You see Tam," Said Bran, "There's been too little laughter in this village since winter came. Now even the gleeman's cloak brings a laugh that alone is worth the cost of bringing him down from Baerlon."  
Ruby blushed in embarrassment and scratched the back of her head. Mat rolled his eyes as Cenn started another argument on wasting money on fireworks. Cenn left in defeat saying he was too old and needed to see the wisdom. Tam turned to the two youths.  
"None of this unloading the cart," Tam said while handing a flask to Bran. "I want a warm fire, my pipe, and a mug of your good ale." He himself took the other cask and turned to Mat. "I'm sure Ruby will thank you for your help Matrim. Remember the sooner those casks."  
As Tam and Bran went in Ruby looked at her friend. "You should go, Dav wont keep that Badger long."  
"Oh why not?" Mat sighed, "Like your dad said the quicker it's in the cellar." Picking up one of the casks in both arms Mat started for the cellar. Ruby sat her Bow and Arrows in the back when an idea hit her.  
"Well?" Mat called from the Inn. "I didn't say I would do it myself. You aren't a women yet even if you do braid your hair!"  
"Mat! I got an idea! I'm going to roll the casks to you just set them by the door and then we can take them down."  
  
Next Time, Mat & Ruby get mushy.  
  
END. A/N  
  
*During the whole book series I cant find a female Ta'veren. So I make a difference. Male Ta'veren have a golden whitish aura around them right? So Female Ta'veren have an aura but its clear so can't be seen. Moiraine will see Ruby's when she starts using chi around her.  
  
Destiny has 2 forms male and female but was born female, hint in randland destiny is known as Saidar and Saidin.  
  
should other members of anime be reborn in randland? Possibilities are as follows (thanx reviewers) Perrin-Ryoga Mat-Mousse Min-Ukyo or Akane Avidaha (sp?) Shampoo  
  
Wren Da'ar: Sometimes braids and pigtails look the same. In Two rivers all the girls have their hair down or in a pony tail. The women basically consider anything other then those a braid. Besides theres French braids, pigtails, and normal briads, also you can briad hair into loops that go around your head and ty in back. I will try to be more specific.  
  
Ruby is around age 9-10 I have no clue why there's a story. It was in the book and most plot will be the same until around chapter 5. then things start getting real messed up.  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed! 


	3. Hey Look, Money!

Disclaimer: I do not own the wheel of time or Ranma.  
  
Chapter TWO: Strangers? Hey look money!  
  
When Ruby had finished rolling the last cask to Mat she saw that the normally empty Inn common room had several people in it. The whole of the village council was sitting around and talking. They all seemed worried, but worry wasn't uncommon for the village council these days.  
Two of the men were sitting at the fireplace, a big thing that came to most men's shoulders. Those men were Jon Thane, the miller, and Haral Luhhan, the blacksmith. The later seemed to be frowning at the two friends. Master Luhhan straightened and turned back to the conversation.  
Ruby caught a few snippets of the talk and started walking forward, until she had to bite back a shout. Mat had kicked her ankle hard, and it had hurt. Her friend nodded toward the door and walked quickly. Muttering Ruby started after him but she was limping slightly.  
When she met up with Mat outside she slammed her uninjured foot on his. "What was that for?"  
"I guess I deserved that."  
"Yes, you did. Now please explain why you kicked me. I got better hearing than you and you know it. I would have heard them."  
"It's old Luhhan, I think he suspects I was the one who-" He cut off and began looking around as Mistress al'Vere walked out with fresh baked bread. Ruby's stomach began to grumble as she caught a whiff. That morning she only had a bite or two of bread heel. Besides, she like Mistress al'Vere, she was one of the few that didn't try to get her to take out the braid or marry off Tam.  
"There's more of this in the kitchen, if you are hungry, never knew boys your age who weren't. Oh, sorry Ruby dear."  
"I don't mind Mistress al'Vere."  
"Anyway there are also honey cakes when you're done." At this point she looked in to the cart and noticed that it was empty. "By the light that was fast! You two go in and help yourselves." She flashed them a brilliant smile and carried her tray into the common room.  
Mat and Ruby proceeded to the kitchen completely missing Ewin Finngar who stalked down to the cellar. When they got there Mat grabbed two mugs and filled them with water, Ruby got two plates and piled some of everything on them, mostly honey cakes.  
"Honeycakes." Said Mat as he took his own food filled plate and handed Ruby her mug.  
"You know Mat maybe I should learn to make these." Ruby replied between mouthfuls.  
"If you do I'll be the first taste tester." They finished eating and Ruby patted her stomach. She leaned against Mats shoulder.  
"Mat, were friends right? You can tell me anything, I promise I won't tell." Ruby inquired.  
Mat was startled, Ruby was one of his best friends, and they had pulled of countless pranks together, him, her and Perrin. He looked at her. Mat took her shoulders and looked straight into her eyes, she was a girl true, but she never kept secrets and wasn't hard on the eyes. Truth be told he thought her the prettiest of all Emonds Field, but he would never think about her in THAT way. "Ruby al'Thor I have no idea what you're talking about. We are best friends."  
Ruby gave him a dazzling smile. "So what did you do that you have to avoid Master Luhhan?"  
Mat shrugged and searched for more food. "Nothing, really. I told Adan al'Caar and some of his snot nosed friends-Ewin Finngar and Dag Coplin- that some farmers had seen ghost hounds, breathing fire and running through the woods. They ate it up like clotted cream."  
"He's mad at you for that?"  
"Not exactly." Mat paused and shrugged. "You see I covered 2 of his dogs in flour, so they were all white. Then I let them loose near Dag's house. How was I to know they'd run straight home?" Mock innocence took his voice. "It really wasn't my fault. If Mistress Luhhan had not left the door open they couldn't have gotten inside. It isn't like I intended to get flour all over her house."  
Ruby started giggling in that way only girls giggle. At the next statement they were both laughing. "I hear she chased old Luhhan and the dogs, all three, out of the house with a broom."  
Both stopped laughing at the same time, and turned to look out the window, to the trees. They saw Ravens staring at them.  
Ruby growled, "Bloody birds."  
"I'm tiered of being stared at." They both noticed the wrinkled apples set aside. Both friends reached for one. Mat had a thought. "Pssst. Ruby hey I'll throw first if it moves you throw to the side."  
Mat cocked his hand back, the apple sailed out the window and aim was true. Luck for the bird it hoped to the side. Unluckily however for the Raven the apple thrown seconds after the first collided with its head instantly killing it. The body dropped. Ruby was about to walk out when she saw the most uppity dressed person in her life. The lady had a dark blue cloak and a gold braided belt. The dress was of a weird looking material, (in Ruby's opinion.) it looked easily rip able. The lady was short, barely coming up to Ruby's chest, with a golden chain and blue sparkling stone on it.  
Ruby backed up and ran into Mat. "Hey, Watch where you're going."  
"Sorry Mat, Who's that?" Mat looked out the door and backed up. Both took positions by the window crouched down trying to be unnoticed.  
"Remember when I told you there were strangers." Ruby nodded. "That's Moiraine I think she's noble born or something. She's also got a hired man I think, don't know his name." They watched as Moiraine walked over to the raven they had just killed. "The guy she is with has got this cloak that changes color. It blends in the background. Ewww, she aint gonna eat it is she?"  
"I don't know. come on Mat." Ruby grabbed Mat and walked to the back exit.  
  
***Moiraine POV  
  
She looked up to see a raven. "A vile bird, to mistrusted in the  
best of times." She muttered to herself. It hopped aside as  
something whizzed by it. The bird seemed to be staring at something.  
It was so intent on it's target that it completely missed the next  
throw. Before she could track its gaze an apple collided with its  
head. Moiraine blinked and walked over to the body. She scanned the ground and saw another apple a few meters off. "So they already knew it would move." A slight smile blossomed on her lips. She looked in the direction the apple came and found the window to the mistress al'Vere's kitchen. Moiraine looked passed the window and saw a door closing.  
  
*** Back to Ruby and Mat  
  
"Sorry Ruby but I can't believe a lady like her would eat that bird."  
"I think she spent all her money on fancy clothing and was starving. Her 'hired' man is probably indebted to her or something."  
The two walked out of the Inn and Mat walked over to Moiraine. Ruby was going with him when she noticed a man leaning against the wall. She had almost not seen him but her gut had told her to look closer. "He must be the guy with the cloak," she thought. Tapping Mat on the arm she walked over to the man.  
The man took no notice of her until she held out her hand and said, "Hi! Good Morning, I'm Ruby al'Thor." Ruby smiled cheerily. The man looked surprised for an instant-only an instant. He nodded.  
"Lan Mandragoran"  
"Well Lan, its nice meeting you. That Lady Moiraine, Mat says she's rich, I think she blew all her money on clothes. You can tell me, which is it? She has to be poor, why else would she be looking at that raven, was she going to eat it?"  
Lan was speechless, he had not noticed this girl until she introduced herself, and then she spoke of Moiraine like some silly poor child. Moiraine wore slight blush as she looked up from her conversation with Mat and another boy.  
"She is neither Miss. al'Thor, she is merely a collector of stories."  
"So she expects us to give her everything? Weird."  
Moiraine walked over having regained the little composer she had lost. "I do not believe we have met, I am Moiraine Damandred (sp.?) You can call me just Moiraine."  
Ruby arched an eyebrow. What was it with most female sex and breaking into conversations? Here she was talking with a nice looking guy, trying to get info, when Mrs. Look that ravens sure looks good shows up.  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Ruby al'Thor."  
"As I understand it women here where their hair in braids, how long have you had it?"  
Mat laughed. He likes to tell about this. It was one of the best jokes that could be pulled. "You see, Ruby here was 7 when she came into town with her hair in a braid. He father and her live out on farm a ways back. Well the women's circle was furious, but when they tried to take it out she ran off when they got too close. Master al'Thor didn't say anything against it so she kept it."  
"I see" Moiraine walked/glided away with Lan following.  
"Mat! Why did you tell her?"  
"No reason," he paused and shooed the other boy off, who was muttering about gleemen. "Anyway look at what she gave me."  
"Blood and ashes." In Mats hand was a silver coin. ".Mat you could by a good horse with that. And still have coin left over."  
"I know, but something just doesn't want me to use it." He pocketed the coin.  
"Well, I suppose it's best to save it for an emergency." A moment later they heard shouting and the two turned around. The peddler with the fireworks had arrived.  
  
END.  
  
A/N The mushiness with Mat and Ruby, I couldn't think of a different way to stress it. All of them are good friends, in my story there are going to be no secrets they keep from each other. Ruby doesn't get all huggy with strangers, just with friends.  
  
Also most will be told from Ruby's POV I might do Mats' or Perrins' if I am bored, Possible Lan later on. Should he hook up with Ruby?  
  
Special Thanks to Mr. Pibb Extra who gave me the caffeine high to stay awake and Finnish the chappie. 


	4. And now we see Trollocs!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, not even my room, mom owns that. Reviews would be much appreciated. Chapter 3 is going to be a summery cuz I don't want to write all the quotes.  
  
A/N Okay, so something important happens in this chapter4 humor me. If you don't like it well I call up the all mighty bunny slugs.  
  
Chapter 3 The laziness strikes, enjoy summery.  
  
Ruby and Mat walk over to peddler. Mat drags Ruby to the front. Padin Fain (the peddler) talks about a war going on in another country and false dragons. Perrin joins the two and village council comes out. Peddler joins V.C. to decide about what to do about the war.  
Perrin, Mat, and Ruby all talk about war. Nynaeve al'Meara, the wisdom, comes over and basically tells them to shut up. Egwene, now the wisdoms apprentice, scowls at them all.  
The gleeman finally comes out and asks Egwene to help him with his performance, Nynaeve leaves. Thom Merrilin, the gleeman asks about how Ruby's so tall and has red hair, and about Perrin is near Ruby's height and stocky. Mat and Perrin explain that they have gone further than anyone in 2 Rivers.  
Gleeman puts on a short show that stops when Moiraine pops up with Lan. Gleeman and Moiraine go separate ways and Tam tells Ruby to get ready to leave. Turns out Perrin got a coin from Moiraine  
Turns out Tam believes that there was something on the road earlier, a black rider that several of the boys have been seeing. Tam and Ruby go home, they plan to come back tomorrow for Bel Tine.  
  
END "in italics" = thoughts  
  
Chapter 4 Winter Night, Ewww! Look at the big uglies!  
  
There were only a few hours of the day left when the al'Thors arrived back at their farmhouse. It was small compared to others that were built to house whole families. Tam and Ruby were considered strange, just the two of them living alone.  
A sheep-pen, house, and barn formed a triangle around the farmyard. Ruby leaned against the sheep-pen and and patted the ram. All the sheep appeared sleepy eyed and calm.  
"I don't think the black cloaked man came here." Ruby turned to her father, who was studying the ground. "The sheep wouldn't be so settled if he did."  
Tam continued to check around going so far to check the well for poisoning. "I suppose he didn't, all this talk about men and horses I can't see or hear just make me look crossways at everything." He transferred well water into a bucket and started for the house. "I'll start the stew for supper, as long as were here we might as well get caught up on a few chores."  
Ruby grimaced, wishing she were back with her friends. Walking to her room, she changed into a pair of loose breeches she designed herself. They were a dark brown that tied at the ankle and the waist. She had made them by taking a long skirt and cutting it down the middle on both sides, then sewing it. Ruby picked up a length of rope and tied it around her waist.  
Pausing a minute, Ruby decided to buckle her quiver back around her waist. She put on her cloak and picked up her bow. The bow, she had made herself and few people could draw it all the way, most assumed it wouldn't work and didn't try.  
Tam had already stabled Bella, assuming Ruby would want to change for chores. Ruby gathered eggs, watered the sheep and weeded the crops. She frowned when she did that. Most crops should have been knee high by now; however few beans had come up and cabbages were small and stunted. Ruby shrugged and started on chopping wood.  
This was why she had changed. Chopping wood required strength and concentration, she didn't need a skirt blowing around and getting in the way. The pile got bigger and bigger finally reaching the eaves of the house.  
She was so lost in the motions of chopping she didn't notice her arms aching, or Tams approach. Tam placed a hand on her shoulder bringing her back to reality. Ruby blinked and set the axe down. Twilight had come on while she worked.  
"Let's wash up girl, and see about some supper. I've already carried in the water for hot baths before sleep."  
"Anything hot sounds good to me." Ruby replied, snatching her cloak, and donning it. She barely registered the fact that sweat had soaked her blouse and wind tried to freeze it. "And sleep too for that matter, I might just sleep though the festival."  
"Care to make a wager on that." This time he spoke with a slight mischievous glint in his eye. "You would not want to miss a chance to be with Mat would you? After he came to help you unload hmmm?"  
"Father! It's not like that I swear!"  
They walked in the house, fears momentarily forgotten. Tam had completely lit the house with candles as well as a fire merrily crackling in its place. Ruby went to get bowls to set the long oak table. It was made to seat 16 but hadn't since her mother had died. There was a chair in the corner that Tam used to read in, Ruby preferred to curl up on the rug in front of the fire.  
The house was not near as clean has one with a good wife, but it was cozy, and look lived in. Her father took a sample of the stew. "A bit longer."  
Ruby washed her face and hands; she peered over the rim of the washstand. Tam was rummaging through the cabinets and pulled out a long old key. He turned the lock and answered Ruby's inquiring look.  
"Best to be safe. Maybe I'm taking a fancy, or maybe the weather is blacking my mood but. I'll see to the back door." Ruby was stunned. No one locked their doors; there wasn't any reason to. She thought she got an unpleasant feeling in her stomach, but quickly dismissed it for hunger.  
Overhead Ruby heard a scraping sound. Curious, Ruby tiptoed upstairs to find out why Tam decided to move the furniture. Maybe he was barricading something?  
She bumped into Tam on the stairs and saw he had a sword with him. Remembering that she should have set the tea on, she jumped down the stairs after apologizing. Over her shoulder she asked Tam, "Where did that come from? Did you get it from a peddler? How much did it cost?"  
Tam drew the sword and Ruby got her first look at it. It looked nothing like the swords she had seen before; the closet thing to it was Lan's. There were Herons marked on the hilt, blade, and scabbard. Something about the herons seemed familiar to her, but she couldn't place it.  
"I got it a long time ago, a long way from here. And I paid entirely too much; two coopers is too much for one of these. Your mother didn't approve, but she was always wiser than I. I was young then and it seemed worth the price at the time. She always wanted me to get rid of it, and more than once I thought she was right, that I should just give it away."  
"Give it away? How could you give something as beautiful as that away?"  
"Not much use herding sheep is it? Can't plow a field or harvest a crop can it?" He seemed to slump as he fingered the blade. "But if I am not taken by just a black fancy, if our luck runs sour, maybe in the next few days we'll be glad I tucked it in that old chest instead." He slid it in its sheath. "The stew should be ready, I'll dish it out while you fix the tea."  
Ruby nodded and walked over to the kettle that was bubbling fiercely now. She couldn't stop thinking, where had Tam gone to get that sword. Why would it 'seem like a good idea'? She picked up the kettle with a cloth and walked over to the table. Ruby spared a glance at her bow as she poured the steaming water.  
There was a sudden thump on the door, as if something had just run into it. Ruby held the kettle with one hand and reached for her bow. Tam noticed this and spoke uncertainly, "One of the neighbors, Master Dautry wanting to borrow." Ruby's grip tightened, on both bow and kettle. She ignored the heat from the kettle, even if Master Dautry was a shameless borrower, it was far too late.  
Tam placed the bowls on the table. Both hands had tightened on his sword hilt. "I don't think." The door burst open and a creature filed the doorway. It was waaay taller than anything Ruby had ever seen, and was dressed in black chain mail. It looked half animal and carried a wicked looking sword.  
She took it all in, and did the one think that came to mind, she screamed and through the kettle with all her strength at the creature. The kettle brained it and opened halfway there, spilling scalding water on its animal like face.  
The creature roared, in a mix of human and animal voice, Tam shot forward and slashed at it. It fell only to reveal another right behind it. Ruby knocked an arrow and fired, the arrow hit the thing in the throat. Before she could celebrate, Ruby noticed what seemed to her an army, of the creatures.  
"Run girl! Hide in the woods!" The bodies in the doorway jerked, the other things were pulling them out of the way. The whole scene made Ruby want to sick up, but she knocked another arrow. "There are too many too hold! Out the back, Go I'll follow!"  
Ruby trust the arrow back into her quiver and turned. She didn't want to leave her father, but he told her to run. She was ashamed she didn't try to argue with him. As she ran to the back she heard objects being thrown, chairs overturned.  
When she came to the back door she tried to lift the bar. Then she cursed herself and backed up, Tam had locked the door. She threw open the side window and heard one of those things slamming on the door. Pure fear ran unchecked through her body. Ruby jumped out just before the half human creature turned the door to splinters.  
She heard them speaking in low grunts. She didn't need to know what they were saying to figure out something. "Tam!" She thought. Ruby stood up and yelled. "They're coming back! I'm outside! Run, father!" When she finished she was running toward the woods.  
Ruby could feel tears starting to form, she attempted to block out the sounds of breaking glass, splintering wood. All her thoughts were focused on getting away, and hoping Tam was okay.  
She tripped and felt something brush the back of her shoulders. Ruby used her bow like a quarterstaff and swung it. She then realized that it was just the hoe-handle Tam had been working on. "Idiot! Coplin fool idiot!"  
Resolution came to her. She had to go back and find Tam. Those things made her scarred, but Tam was more important. She slowly made her way back, with one arrow knocked and moving from tree to tree.  
Shadows danced in the house, and Ruby quivered but held her bow steady. "I have to find Tam" One of the windows burst open as Tam came crashing out. He rolled and dashed to the back of the house. "He thinks I'm."  
"Father!" She yelled, "I'm over here!"  
Tam turned and yelled back, "Run girl!" He ran opposite of Ruby. "Hide!" More of the big ugly things followed him.  
Tears silently burst forth as Ruby collapsed in the barn. She was safe, but Tam, her only surviving family member, her father, was leading those things away from her. She clutched the bow; it would be useless in close quarter combat. She laughed, "If I move like I was stalking a rabbit, they'll never hear me or see me."  
Ruby crept out into the trees. She prayed that they wouldn't see her. As she was walking something reached out and grabbed her, a hand covered her mouth.  
She panicked and franticly reached back for a hold on her attacker.  
  
"Don't break my neck girl." Came out a horse whisper. Ruby immediately stopped. She turned and glomped onto her father. They dropped to the ground. Tam was stroking her hair. "I wouldn't have tried that if I had thought how much you've grown in the last few years, but I had to make sure you didn't speak out, some trollocs can hear like a dog, some better." "Trollocs?!" "I'm sure, but what brought them to two Rivers.I never saw one before tonight, but I've talked with some who have, so I know a little. Maybe enough to keep us alive, Listen closely. A trolloc can see better than a man in the dark, but bright lights blind them, for a time at least. That may be the only reason we got away from so many. Some can track by sent or sound, but they're said to be lazy. If we can keep out of their hands long enough they should give up." Ruby nodded and filled the information away. "Do you think they're still following us?" "Maybe, maybe not, they don't seem very smart. Once we got into the forest, I sent the ones after me to the mountains without much trouble." Tam touched his side then looked at his hand. "Your hurt! You've got blood on your hand." "Keep your voice down, and it's just a scratch. Nothing to do about it now, anyway. At least weather seems to be warming." Ruby was rubbing her arms. She touched Tam's forehead with her hand. "Your on fire! I have to get you to Nynaeve." "In a bit, girl" "We don't have time to waste. It's a long way in the dark." Ruby moved and was about to try and lift Tam when she remembered Nynaeve talking to Egwene. "Remember when they are bleeding greatly its best not to move them." She had no idea how bad Tam was so she nodded to herself and made her way to the house. She was going to get the cart and bring them to Tam. She looked back in the direction of the house, if the trollocs weren't still there and if they were. "I'll be back in a minute father." "Where are you going?" "We need the cart and blankets." "Careful." "I will be, careful as a mouse explores a hawks nest." She leaned down to pick up the sword. If she could shoot them at a distance, and if they snuck up on her. Ruby shouldered the bow and held the sword at her hip. She ran.  
  
"Looks like there's no one here." Ruby crept to the sheep-pen. At first she thought they were all the sheep were asleep, then she realized the truth, they were dead. Anger filled her blood, her grip tightened on the hilt if the blade. "They kill for fun, they don't even eat the animals they kill, and they just leave everything to rot." Ruby entered the house first, she saw inside only dead bodies. She saw white coated everything, flour most likely. First she started moving through the mess, looking for blankets or anything useful, she kept muttering to herself. Then she heard something scrap along the floor. In the blink of an eye she grabbed the sword and spun to face the intruder. Unbeknownst to Ruby, her eyes had begun to glow a steady blue, as well as a on and off blue outline surrounded her. This had scarred the trolloc. "Others go away. Narg stay. Narg smart." Ruby could barely understand a word it said. It sounded like stones grating. "Narg know some come back sometime. Narg wait. You no need sword. Put sword down." Ruby took in the image of the trolloc. It had a wolf muzzle beneath the eyes, and goat hooves. She glanced at her sword, pointed at the trolloc. "Narg no hurt. You put sword down." Ruby thought it was trying to sooth her? "Stay back, why did you do this? Why?" "Vlji daeg roghda!" (Does anyone know what that means?) Narg growled and then smiled, his own ugly toothy smile. "Put sword down. Narg no hurt. Myrddrall want talk you. Others come back, you talk Myrddraal." It took a step closer with a hand on it's own hilt. "You put sword down." Ruby cursed. Myrddraal! She tightened her grip; she had to get out if a Myrddraal was going to be here. She smiled her own toothy smile at the trolloc. "All right, I'll talk." The wolf trolloc lunged forward with a snarl. Ruby saw it in slow motion as she parried its sword with her own. She wasn't prepared for the speed or strength it had and was thrown on her back. The trolloc came at her again. She tried to bring her sword up. Ruby gasped for air as the heavier body came crushing down on her. She fought to avoid grouping hands or snapping jaws. Then, the would be murderer and rapist made a mistake. One of the trollocs hairy hands found one of Ruby's breasts and squeezed. Ruby seethed and anger came like a flood. She felt raw power, anger, confidence, all emotions mixed in her. She didn't know what she did, but at the same time she knew exactly what it was. Ruby brought her hands against the trolloc as it reached for her throat. She did everything automatically, the energy gathered in her palms. She whispered words that formed on the edge of her consciousness. "Moko Takabisha." All the pent up energy blasted out and hit Narg at point blank. He flew across the room and through a wall. He had a hole burned through his chest. Ruby jumped out and shouted "PERVERT!!" she clamped a hand over her mouth. "Where did that come from? How did I know how to do that? One thing I know I wont forget it." Ruby picked up the sword and things she had gathered. She walked to the barn after inspecting her handiwork on the trolloc. Others would be here, even if she had a new trick she would be outnumbered. She filled a water bottle with water from the bucket that had somehow remained untouched during the whole attack. Ruby made her way to the barn, her mind was seeped in emotion, in that power she discovered, she was sure it was not The One Power, a word floated on the edge of her mind told her something else. Too bad she couldn't read the word. Her bowstring was taught; the bow had miraculously remained unbroken. She got to the barn and searched for the cart. First she saw Bella and cow were gone, hopefully escaped. Then she saw the cart with a shaft cut down. Ruby rocked the cart and tried to tip it back over. For a second it looked like it was going to fall back on her, then sat down with a groan.  
Taking the sword, Ruby raised it above her head, and swirling in that mass of emotion, she cut through the undamaged shaft with one hit. Her eyes looked at the blade and noticed it was still sharp, and glowed a blue that seemed to fade from it. She threw everything in the back of the cart and started out. "Its strange, the flame and void give me precision, but if I swear that was like the anti-void, I wish I knew what it was."  
Ruby worked her way through the woods to Tam. She thought she would have tripped on the way, but the it was like the ground had smoothed out for her. She shook her head as she approached Tam. He wasn't moving, and for a second Ruby thought he had stopped breathing.  
Ruby touched Tam on the face, tears threatened to burst forth again.  
  
"Is that you girl? Worried about you, dreams of days gone, nightmares." Tam seemed to fall back asleep.  
She cradled him as she picked him up and set him in the cart. "Don't worry," she whispered, "I'll get you to Nynaeve just as quick as I can." Ruby removed Tams belt and put it on herself. She then sheathed the blade and shouldered the bow. "We'll be safe in the village in no time, and the Wisdom will set everything right. You'll see. Everything's going to be all right." She pulled on her coat and looked at Tams wound. She washed it the best she could, then bound it.  
She made a type of litter from the shaft of the cart. She had used the blankets to tie everything together. When Tam started mumbling she got worried. What if the trollocs heard? Still, she could bring herself to put a hand over his mouth. He only had a single small wound, she had checked, but that had been festering and gave one bad fever.  
As Ruby started for Emonds Field she wondered about that power she had used, and decided to not tell anyone, but maybe Perrin and Mat, or Tam. She didn't want any MORE people shunning her. They might think it was channeling. She shook her head all that filled her were thoughts of getting Tam to the Wisdom.  
  
End.  
  
A/N So, Ruby now has the Moko Takabisha. She won't get the others for a while. Rand channeled on instinct and never forgot what he did, but he couldn't learn so easy. Ruby will be the same with chi. No one can teach her so she's going to get unexpected help.  
  
Next time: Ruby finds out she's adopted. 


	5. I'm Adopted?

Disclaimer: All characters belong to who made them. Ckk- the moko Takabisha is a chi attack that Ranma had.  
  
Chapter 5: I'm adopted?  
  
She floated in the mass of emotion. A strip of blanket went around her shoulders, to help carry the litter. She decided to make her way to Quarry Road.  
As when she had walked from the house, it seemed as if roots and ground were flattening out for her. (A/N she's holding chi now but it's not visible. The trees edge away from it then set back down. She's kinda burning the ground.) When she reached the road she did a double take and turned back to the trees. It was so flat the way there she didn't notice the road.  
"Trollocs! I can barely believe there were trollocs! They just supposed to be stories. And a fade! Next there be a Aes Sedai!"  
Tam was still murmuring and Ruby got worried. Traveling on the road was bound to attract more attention, but it was the fastest way. "You have to keep quite, the trollocs will hear."  
Tam spoke, still low, only Ruby could here it. "You're still lovely Kari, still lovely as a girl."  
"Light! Mothers been dead 15 years, he must have a bad fever...light he's burning!"  
"Mother wants you to be quite, Kari wants you to be quite. Here, drink."  
Tam drank, then started murmuring. Ruby couldn't make sense of it so she hoped the trollocs would ignore it. The moon gave little light to see by, but surprisingly Ruby never tripped. She didn't care if the ground was being hospitable or not, Tam needed to get to Nynaeve. She stared ahead not looking at the ground.  
Her arms and legs grew tired. She began walking a bit slower. The emotion strongest was depression. What if she didn't get there in time? Suddenly every ache seemed to increase 10 fold. Ruby called up the flame and began throwing the emotions into it. At last her mind was clear, and the pain wasn't there. She did start tripping, and winced at Tam's groans.  
The sound of her stomach grumbling made her think of food. The last thing she ate were those honeycakes with Mat. Maybe Mistress al'Vere would give her something.  
"They came over the Dragon wall like a flood, and washed the land with blood. How many died for Laman's sin?"  
Ruby glance back at her father. He was having fever dreams, she speed up a little. "There isn't any flood of Trollocs, father. Not now anyway. We'll be in Emonds Field soon."  
Tam acted as if he didn't hear her. "They called them savages. The fools said they could be swept aside like rubbish. How many battles lost, how many cities burned, before they faced the truth? Before the nations stood together against them." His voice went even quieter with sadness, but Ruby still listened. "The field at Marath carpeted with the dead, and no sound but the cries of ravens and buzzing of flies. The topless towers of Cairhien burning in the night like torches. All the way to the Shining Walls they burned and slew before they were turned back, all the way to—"  
Her ears caught the faint sound of thudding as she covered Tam's mouth. Her heart raced as she reached for an arrow. She could see shadows in the east. All resembling trollocs but one. Her heart turned to ice as she reached for the void and flame.  
They passed her. The horse and black rider made no sound. Ruby crouched as best she could with an arrow aimed at the rider. Fear threatened to break the void but she grabbed it and tossed it in the flame.  
She lowered the bow, and almost screamed when the rider came back. It looked back and forth, took a step further and repeated the motion. She could feel hatred radiating off it. The horse turned and galloped back west. Ruby waited a bit longer before she started again.  
After a minute Tam started talking again.  
"...battles are always hot, even in the snow. Sweat heat. Blood heat. Only death is cool. Slope of the mountain was the only place didn't stink of death. Had to get away from the smell of it, the sight of it...heard a baby cry. Their women fight alongside the men sometimes, but why had they let her come, I don't know. She gave birth there alone, before she died of her wounds...had covered the child with her cloak, but the wind had blown the cloak away. ...child, blue with the cold. Should have been dead too, just crying there. Crying in the snow. I couldn't just leave a child to die. We had no children of our own. I always knew you wanted children. I knew you'd take it into your heart, Kari. Yes, lass. Ruby is a good name. A good name."  
Ruby stopped short. Her legs buckled and she sat there. After a moment she turned to Tam and held his hand, heedless of the heat.  
"You are my father. And I am you daughter. Even if I have no blood relation to you, you ARE my father. I love you always, now, up we go, I have to get you to the Wisdom."  
In the back of head she was thinking, Who were my real parents? Who were 'they'?  
  
END...  
  
Next Time: "I'm sorry girl, but even with my angrel he is too far gone."  
"Then thank you for coming, but GET OUT."  
  
Yes the story takes a HUGE turn. But not to worry, it will still follow the plot of original WoT but Moiraine is going to get the shock of her life. 


	6. Aes Sedai, Useless

0.Wow all the way to chapter 6. This is where the story starts changing from the original plot. Remember, Moiraine does not know that Ruby is Ta'veren. Will Tam survive? Sorry if you don't like the conversations the same. I AM making an effort to change the story some so it isn't all book like. When I get to writing the second part of book one lot's of things will change. Here's a hint, Logian will not be meeting the queen. I feel really evil at the moment... expect lots of updates over spring break. All my friends went on vacation leaving me alone with nothing to do... Disclaimer: *Same*  
  
Chapter 6: Aes Sedai, useless...  
  
The first rays of the sun had just come up when Ruby made it into the village. When she saw the houses her heart leaped into her throat. "The trollocs were here too." She stumbled out to the wreckage of the village. Despair was all she felt as she passed others going through the ashes of their homes.  
  
Master Luhhan hurried over when he saw her. Her carried an axe in one hand as he knelt down beside Tam.  
  
"Trollocs girl? Here too, here too. Well we may have been luckier than anyone has a right to be, if you can credit it. He needs the wisdom. Now where in the light is she? Egwene!"  
  
Egwene came running. She looked at them without slowing, her eyes held a questioning look when she saw Ruby's attire. She put questions off for later. "Oh no, Ruby, your father? Is he...? Come, I'll take you to Nynaeve."  
  
Ruby nodded in a daze and started after Egwene as Haral picked up the back of the litter. Silent tears feel from her cheeks and into the dirt as she walked. The atmosphere of Emonds Field had shattered the void, and seeped into her.  
  
"So the stories are all true..."  
  
"So it seems girl, so it seems." The blacksmith answered.  
  
Many of the houses were burned to foundations. Ruby saw Abell Cauthon's, Mat's fathers, and her heart skipped a beat.  
  
Egwene stopped and turned to them. "Wait here."  
  
"Master Luhhan is.. is Mat okay?"  
  
"He's alive, saw him a little while ago. It's a wonder any of us are alive. They way they came after my forge; you'd have thought I had gold and jewels there. Alsbet cracked one's skull with a frying pan. She took one look at the ashes of our house this morning and set out hunting around the village with the biggest hammer she could dig out of whats left of the forge, just in case any of them hid instead of running away. I could almost pity the thing if she finds one. Mistress Calder and a few others took in some of those who were hurt, the ones with no home of theirs still standing. When the Wisdoms seen Tam well find him a bed. The inn maybe. The mayor already offered it, but Nynaeve said the hurt folk would heal better if there weren't so many of them together."  
  
She fiddled with Tams blankets for a moment. "What if they come back?"  
  
"The will weaves as the wheel wills. If they come back... well, they're gone now. So we pick up the pieces, build up whats been torn down." He stood up stretched tiredly. "I don't suppose today will be much of a Bel Tine. But will make it through, we always have. There's work waiting for me. Don't you worry girl, the Wisdom will take good care of him, and the light will take care of us all. And if the light doesn't, well, will just take care of ourselves. Remember were Two rivers folk."  
  
Ruby cracked a small smile at the last comment. She nodded, "Were Two Rivers folk." Master Luhhan nodded back and left. Whispering to herself: "Two Rivers folk don't give up, and even if I wasn't born here, I grew up here."  
  
Nynaeve and Egwene appeared. Nynaeve plopped down next to the litter and checked over Tam. Ruby just sat there hoping. Nynaeve pulled back the bandage and looked down. She put back the covers and faced Ruby.  
  
"There's nothing I can do, I'm sorry Ruby."  
  
Tears broke free in what seemed to be a river. "So..s..so he's dying..."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You have to do something! You're the Wisdom." She was wiping her eyes with a sleeve and collapsing.  
  
"Yes, I am. I know what I can do with my medicines, and know when its too late. Don't you think I would do something if I could? But I can't, I can't Ruby. There are others who need me. People I can help." With that Nynaeve rose and walked back.  
  
She was knocked back when Egwene hugged her. Anger and hopeless made Ruby unstable. She pushed Egwene away, so hard that she seemed to bounce.  
  
"IF I WANTED YOUR PITY I WOULD HAVE ASKED FOR IT!!" Egwene sat that mouth gaping. A green fire ignited in Rubys eyes.  
  
Ruby picked up the back of the litter and started for the mayor's house. He'll know what to do, he always does.  
  
She picked her way through the rubble. Several looked at her with pity, but after her out burst with Egwene, they thought it best she calmed down.  
  
Ruby finally reached the inn and idly noticed Thom on a foundation stone cleaning his cloak. When he saw her he got up and lifted the back of the litter.  
  
"Inside? Of course, of course. Don't you worry, girl. Your Wisdom will take care of him. I've watched her work, since last night, and she has a deft touch and sure skill. It could be a lot worse. Some died last night. Not many, perhaps, but any at all is too many for me. Old Fain just disappeared, and that's the worst of all . Trollocs will eat anything. You should thank the light your fathers still here, and alive for the Wisdom to heal."  
  
Ruby couldn't bare to here more. She burst out in tears that had yet to stop. She was tired of people trying to cheer her up. It was her father that needed help.  
  
Her sudden wailing startled Thom. He was about to ask what was wrong when they entered the inn.  
  
"Whats your trouble? Be quick about it, if your hurt go see the Wisdom. Well? Out with it!" He said all that without looking up.  
  
"I-I'm s...s...sorry Master al'Thor, its my father."  
  
"Ruby? Tam!" Bran rushed over. "Perhaps the light hasn't abandoned us all together. I was afraid you were both dead. Bella galloped into the village an hour after the Trollocs left, lathered and blowing as if she ran all the way from the farm, and I thought....No time for that now. Well take him upstairs." He took the back of the litter. "You go to the wisdom Master Merrilin-"  
  
Ruby shot an arm out and caught Thom as he was turning. "Don't bother, she said..she said there was nothing she could do..." Ruby shook her head as the flow that had been ebbing started again.  
  
Thom took the front of the litter and gently pushed Ruby aside. He patted her shoulder. The group went upstairs passed the first three doors that were in use.  
  
"Lets get him into bed, he can rest easy at least."  
  
Ruby nodded and after he was settled she pulled a chair over and sat down beside the bed. She took Tam's hand and started rocking. "Don't die father, hold on don't die."  
  
Thom and Bran just stared at her. All his life Bran never saw Ruby acting like this. Thom just had no idea what to do about a girl that looked as if she were having mood swings. She rounded on the two men.  
  
"What can I do Master al'Vere? I can't sit here and watch him die. It hurts too much... is there anything I can do? Anything at all?"  
  
Thom spoke up. "I was just wondering, does the Mayor know who scrawled that dragons fang on his door?" He lit his pipe. Ruby, for a second, wondered why people smoked. "Someone seems to not like him anymore, or maybe it's his guest they don't like."  
  
"It's probably work of one of the Congars or Coplins..." Ruby half listened to the conversation. She stared at Tam, tears still fell. Then she heard something to interest her.  
  
"...Demanding I put Mistress Moiraine and Master Lan out of the inn, out of the village, as if there would be any village at all left without them."  
  
Ruby asked,: "What did they do?"  
  
"Why, she called ball lighting out of the clear night sky. Sent it darting straight at the Trollocs. You've seen trees shattered by it. The trollocs stood it no better."  
  
"Moiraine?"  
  
"Mistress Moiraine. And Master Lan was a whirlwind with that sword of his. His sword? The man himself was a weapon, and in ten places at once, or so it seemed. Burn me I still wouldn't believe it if I couldn't step outside and see... Winternight visits just beginning, our hands full of presents and honeycakes and our heads full of wine, then dogs snarling, and suddenly the 2 of them burst out of the inn, running through the village, shouting about trollocs. I thought they'd had too much wine. After all trollocs? Then before anyone knew what was happening, those...those things were right in the streets with us, slashing people with their swords, torching houses, howling to freeze a mans blood. We just ran like chickens with a fox in the hen yard till Master Lan put some back bone in us."  
  
Thom put in, "No need be so hard, you did as well as anyone could. Not every trolloc out there fell two the two of them."  
  
"ummm. Yes, well, its still almost too much to believe. An Aes Sedai in Emonds Field. And Master Lan is a warder."  
  
"An Aes Sedai?" Ruby had too many shocks today and wasn't thinking clearly. "She can't be. I talked to her. She isn't...she doesn't"  
  
"Did you think they wore signs?" The Mayor attempted a joke, "Aes Sedai, painted across their backs, and maybe, Danger stay away." Realization hit him like a train in Arkansas. "Aes Sedai. I'm an old fool, and loosing my wits. There's a chance, Ruby, if you're willing to take it. I can't tell you to do it, and I don't think I'd have the nerve, if it were me. But there's a chance."  
  
The girl had a pleading look on her face. "A chance? I'll take any chance if it'll help." "Aes Sedai can heal, Ruby. Burn me girl, you've heard the stories. They can cure where medicines fail. Gleeman you should have remembered that better than I. Gleeman's tales are full Aes Sedai. Why didn't you speak up, instead of letting me flail around?"  
  
"I'm a stranger here, and Goodman Coplin isn't the only one who wants nothing to do with Aes Sedai. Best the idea came from you."  
  
"An Aes Sedai" she whispered having an internal battle. Risk having a figurative hook in her mouth, or not do everything to keep Tam alive.  
  
"I can't make—"  
  
"Where is she?!" Bran was taken aback; how could she come to a decision so quickly. For a second he thought he saw something flash in her eyes.  
  
"The other side of the bridges. Where they..." Thom trailed off seeing the girl was already gone. He turned to the innkeeper, "Fast, isn't she."  
  
"Always has been, above average I guess. Never thought about before. I just hope that Moiraine Sedai can heal Tam."  
  
***AT the burning trollocs  
  
Ruby ran up the Bel Tine fires. A small part of her brain wrote down that they were using the festival fires to burn the trolloc bodies. She had forgotten to take off the sword, though she had left her bow in the inn room. Lan she saw first and moved toward him.  
  
"Ko'bal. That makes seven bands so far." Ruby stopped short and noticed he was taking off the badges of dead trollocs. Ruby was about to ask where Moiraine was when she heard her speak.  
  
"7 bands! Seven! Not that many have acted together since the trolloc wars. Bad news piles on bad news. I am afraid, Lan. I thought we had gained a march, but we may be further behind than ever."  
  
Ruby paused for a moment. She was an Aes Sedai, a manipulator of thrones, and yet she was Tam's only chance. She giggled. Oh yes, I'm giggling, the stress is getting to me...  
  
"Um, Moiraine Sedai, it's my father, could you help him." Both turned to her in surprise and Moiraine arched an eyebrow. "He's hurt. Its not much more than a scratch, but the fever is burning him up. The Wisdom says she can't help... and the stories, they say an Aes Sedai can heal. If you can help him." She bit back tears, and took a breath. "I am willing to pay any price, what ever the cost."  
  
"Any price? We will speak of prices later, Ruby, if it all. I can make no promises. Your wisdom knows what she is about. I will do what I can, but it is beyond my power to stop the wheel from turning."  
  
Then Lan spoke up, "Death comes sooner or later to everyone, unless they serve the Dark One, and only fools pay that price."  
  
In the back of her mind, Ruby found her self thinking, "If it would save Tam, I would serve the Dark one..."  
  
Moiraine made a sound. "Do not be so gloomy Lan. We have some reason to celebrate. A small one but a reason. Take me to your father, Ruby. I will help him as much as I am able. Too many here have refused to let me help at all."  
  
"He's at the inn, This way, and Thank you."  
  
She walked a bit ahead of them, her body was starting to remind her that she had not been taking care of it. Her stomach ached, and her arms and legs were sore from the journey.  
  
"Please Hurry, you don't know how much he means to me."  
  
"Can't you see she's tired? Even with an angrel—" Ruby shot Lan a glare that said, don't-fuck-with-me-I-am-liable-to-kill-you. Lan, for the first time in a long time, felt unsure, so he shut up. He almost drew his sword when he noticed the tiny blue pinpricks of light in her eyes.  
  
"I am coming as quickly as I can, Ruby, I promise you."  
  
***Back at the INN WAHAHAHA  
  
Ruby's attention went straight to her father. She felt giggles forming in her throat but killed them. Maybe she WAS going crazy. She reached for void barely maintaining it. She ignored Thom's leaving. She was pulled out of her musings when Master al'Vere took her shoulder and pulled her to the door.  
  
"Come along, girl. Let us leave Moiraine Sedai to her...ah...her...theirs plenty you can give me a hand with downstairs. Before you know it Tam will be shouting for his pipe and mug of ale."  
  
"Can I stay? Please? I'll keep out of your way. You won't even know I'm here. He's my father."  
  
Moiraine tossed her head. "Yes, Yes Sit over there and you too Lan. You may talk if you wish." She leaned down, hands on Tam's chest.  
  
Ruby nearly smacked Lan when he whispered to her. She watching Moiraine, afraid she might hurt Tam further.  
  
"That is a fine weapon you wear. Is there by chance a heron on the blade, as well?"  
  
Ruby was a bit creeped out. What did a warder want with her sword? "Yes, there is."  
  
"I'd not thought to find a heron-mark sword in a place like this."  
  
"It belongs to my father. He bought it a long time ago."  
  
"Strange thing for a sheepherder to buy."  
  
Ruby looked from her sword to Lans. They only real difference seemed to be that she had herons on hers. "He never had any use for it, that I know of. He said it had no use. Until last night, anyway. I didn't even know he had it until then."  
  
"He called it useless did he? He must have not always have thought so. There are places where the heron is a symbol of a master swordsman. That blade must have traveled a strange road to end up with a sheepherder in 2 Rivers."  
  
Ruby ignored the comment. She was about to ask a question of her own when Moiraine stood up. Ruby saw no change in Tam. Her heart leapt to her throat as she ran to the bedside.  
  
"I am sorry. Trolloc blades are forged in the valley called Thakan'dar, on the slopes of Shayol Ghul itself. Some of those blades take a taint from the place. Those tainted blades make wounds that will not heal unaided, or cause deadly fevers, strange sicknesses that medicines cannot touch. The taint in your father has grown to strong for me to remove, even with an angrel. He only has a few moments left."  
  
Through the whole explanation Ruby had tears streaming down her face and her eyes had grown red from the past days. She was grief stricken. It took all of her power but she did it, in a cool voice she answered the Aes Sedai. "I thank you for your time, but get out."  
  
"The wheel weaves as the wheel wills."  
  
Ruby couldn't take it anymore. Moiraine and Lan had begun leaving when Moiraine had said that.  
  
"THE BLOODLY WHEEL DOES NOT BLOODLY WEAVE AS IT BLOODLY WILLS!"  
  
The two were on the stairs when that shout went through the house. Moiraine shook her head. Lan stared at the door. If either had bothered to stay a moment longer they would have seen a deep green aura burst forth from Ruby.  
  
END... 


	7. Getting them back

A/N Sorry if you were hoping for Tam to die, but he doesn't! Thank you SOOO much for all the reviews! I fell kind of bad cuz I got an Infraction on a stupid mistake on my part. Since I couldn't update before, I'm going to give you people three chapters. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 7: Getting them back.  
  
Ruby collapsed onto her father's bed. Tears were pouring down her face. A dark green aura had formed around her and lit the room. He can't die, he can't die... Ruby felt the energy from her grief faintly. Her one wish was to let Tam live.  
  
Her tears had blurred her vision; all she could make out were vague shapes. She buried her head into Tam's blankets and sobbed, headless of her surroundings. I hate the wheel, I want to break it, smash it... Unconsciously, Ruby's chi had started to focus on Tam. Green light flowed around his still form, healing slowly.  
  
The taint in Tam had begun to convulse. It was evil, but it had never encountered something like what it had now. The taint was an evil that lived for the joy of pain and killing. What had invaded it's new home was a power of pain beyond anything it could hope to compete with, the pain of love. Fearing destruction, the taint fled Tam's body back to where it came.  
  
Ruby was murmuring over and over, "Don't die father, you can't die, don't die..." Her body started to become weaker, and she slipped into half awareness.  
  
Tam's eyes shot open. He felt his side and saw as it was closing up the wound. On his other side he could feel a weight. A glance made his mouth drop. Ruby was still murmuring, she was falling asleep rapidly. He saw her glowing green.  
  
"Don't die, please don't die" Tam quickly got his wits back and patted the distraught girl on the back.  
  
"Shush now, I'm alright. Everything's okay."  
  
Ruby gave one final sob before she went into a blissful sleep. Her final thought was I beat the wheel, he's still here. Tam hopped out of bed surprised at his newfound energy. The first thing he did was unbuckle the sword from Ruby's side. Then he moved her to the bed.  
  
His mind went over the events of last night, and remembered the cut that had given him fever. He couldn't recall the journey to the inn. Tam walked across the room and locked the door; Ruby was still faintly glowing and he didn't want someone to assume something and hurt her. He fingered his side; there was seemingly no wound. Whatever it was the girl had done it was powerful.  
  
Tam fished his pipe out from his coat by the door and lit it. He sat by the door waiting for his daughter to wake up. Something was going on. He heard someone try to open the door, but they found it locked. Voices could by heard out side.  
  
"The poor girl, she's locked herself in."  
  
"From what Moiraine Sedai said this will be Tam's final moments. She must want to stay with him."  
  
Tam nearly choked. They thought he was dead? There was going to be some questions asked when she woke up.  
  
"Come on Bran, leave her be. She'll come out when she's hungry."  
  
***The next morning  
  
Ruby squinted as she awoke. Sunlight was streaming through the open window. A bed? She remembered Tam and fell flat on her face as she tried to get out of bed.  
  
"Hold it girl. Tell me happened after the trolloc attack."  
  
Pure joy lit her face as scrambled to get up. "Your alive you're alive! Moiraine said there was nothing that could be done." She took a breath and was going to ramble on and jump around when Tam stopped her.  
  
"Stop, now what happened after I blacked out?"  
  
"You were mumbling about people coming over some wall. I had to carry you to the village."  
  
"What did I say about the wall?"  
  
"Something about Laman's sin. "  
  
"Well, before you fell asleep you were muttering about me dieing. Why would I die, it was only a scratch."  
  
"The Wisdom said there was nothing she could do. You were burning with fever, I brought you here. Master al'Vere suggested I go see the Aes Sedai."  
  
"Wait, Aes Sedai?" He looked skeptical.  
  
She nodded. "Yes, Mistress Moiraine is an Aes Sedai, and Master Lan her Warder. From what I heard, they saved the village."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"I went to see them. They came but Moiraine Sedai said you were too far gone and left. I think I went a bit crazy then." She looked down. "I lost consciousness and now here you are."  
  
"Girl, do you now you were glowing. Were you using the One Power?"  
  
Ruby looked shocked. "No, I don't know what I was doing, but I am sure it wasn't the one power."  
  
"If you say so. Now, I was facing certain death, you start glowing, and I live, despite what an Aes Sedai thinks. Now that I know what's going on what do you say we go downstairs for a bite?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Both father and daughter unlock the door and walk downstairs. They receive stunned looks from all in the common room. Almost at once questions begin to fly about how Tam was still alive. Ruby locks up like a rabbit. Tam waves them off saying that the light willed it and nothing an Aes Sedai said made a difference.  
  
While Tam sits down and speaks with some of the village council, Ruby grabs a loaf of bread and goes to find Mat and Perrin. Lets see, I suppose I could look for Master Luhhan first, he kind of sticks out. So she wandered around the burned and wrecked village until she spotted a large person a head taller than most. Ruby walked over calling out to him.  
  
"Master Luhhan! Have you seen Perrin?" He turns and sends a questioning look at the girl.  
  
"Did you not know? Mistress Moiriane left during the night with him, Mat, and Egwene."  
  
Shock went through her system. She muttered a thank you before turning her heel. She did not trust the woman. Hmmm. They have had at least one day ahead. Well, I will catch up, if she thinks she can separate me from my friends... Ruby marched back to the inn. As she entered she made a beeline for her father.  
  
"Pardon, but I need to speak to my father in private." Tam nodded and excused himself from his conversation with Cenn and Barn. They walked over to the stairs. A cat began rubbing her legs, but she kicked it away. She never liked cats.  
  
"What is, Ruby?"  
  
"Have you told anyone about the...um... glowing?"  
  
"No and I don't plan too. Is that all?"  
  
"Nope, I just found out Moiriane Sedai took Mat and Perrin with her as she left. I mean to follow them, if I can get them back I will, but I don't plan on leaving them alone with her." Tam seemed lost in thought for a moment. He closed his eyes for a moment." I see, well, take Bella, when are you leaving?"  
  
"As soon as I can. Maybe within the hour." Tams eyes took on a hard look as spoke in a no nonsense tone.  
  
"I understand your wish to remain with your friends, but before you leave I want you to take my old sword. I will perform all the forms I know and I expect you to watch. Your memory is the best I have ever seen. Practice what you see, I have a feeling you may need it."  
  
She nodded; a feeling of awe seemed stuck. Her father was a blade master. She knew it. Ruby hugged him then turned and began gathering supplies.  
  
***25 minutes later.  
  
Ruby was in the stable readying Bella, she had ridden her bareback before and didn't see a reason to saddle her now. She had packed a change of skirts generously supplied by Mistress al'Vere. Also some food and a bed roll. She attached her long bow to her pack and walked Bella out to where Tam was waiting.  
  
She sat on the ground and nodded for him to begin. Tam took a stance that she remembered he had used the other night. Ruby had her eyes trained on her father, as he seemed to whirl and disappear. He flowed like water from one form to the next, first a slightly hesitant then with confidence as unused skill came forth. As sudden as it started it stopped. He walked calmly over and handed her the blade.  
  
Taking it, Ruby climbed onto the horse and started off. In her mind she was going through everything Tam had just showed her. That witch was in for a surprise when she found her.  
  
End... 


	8. Talking in trees

Disclaimer, Do not own WoT.  
  
Chapter 8: Talking in Trees.  
  
As soon as Ruby had cleared the village she put Bella on a fast run. Balancing without a saddle was quite easy, contrary to many others opinions. All it took was to ride with the horse, not on it. Bella ran in a steady rhythm, all Ruby had to do was follow it.  
  
Blood and ashes, a full day ahead of me. Ruby hugged the mare hopping she would speed up. If they kept up at fast run all night... she put the thought out of her head. This was a time for clear thinking. She summoned the flame and void to help find the rhythm of the run. Run Bella! The light help her, Run!  
  
Trees flashed by, Ruby kept her eyes on the ground searching for the faint traces of a trail. If anyone saw her they would have only seen a fast moving blur they would have dismissed. Anger boiled in her as she rode. What she could tell was that when they rode they ran the whole way Taren Ferry. With in two hours she reached the place. Panting she dismounted and collapsed.  
  
Taking a rest she pet Bella and stroked her mane. The horse was looking at her with a bored and upset look. "I'm sorry girl but we need all haste. That... that Aes Sedai woman, who knows what lies she told our friends. You take a brake while I see how to get across. It seems as though they didn't cover there tracks this first leg."  
  
The people of the town gave her no trouble, though she had been expecting some. After asking around she found out where to find the Ferry Dock. Ruby was nervous, she had never been all the way to Taren Ferry before. (The fact that her ride to get there was probably a record had been lost on her.)  
  
She walked up to a house near the river and knocked. She waited. And waited. At this point she thought about using her new attack to blow the door down. Ruby knocked some more, then started to walk back to Bella when she heard voices. They were still a ways off, but with her hearing she hear them.  
  
"Whirlpool never been in the Taren before, I don't understand how it happened."  
  
"Chief, (A/N what else would they be called?) I would assume the man gave you enough to build a new ferry."  
  
"Shut it, not to worry, you all won't be out of a job." Ruby led Bella over to the group.  
  
"Exactly how much did the man give you chief?"  
  
"That is none your business."  
  
"I saw some gold exchanged, not too mention the silver she gave us."  
  
She peeked around a tree. The River made nice background noise. Moiraine and Lan, they crossed the Taren. "Excuse me, have you know where the ferry is?"  
  
"What? Yes I know where the ferry is, somewhere down stream. Why?"  
  
"I needed to get across..."  
  
"If you wait a few days I'm sure we can get you across."  
  
"I need to get across now, I can't wait."  
  
One of the younger men seemed to be giving her a once over. Others just ignored her, if she wouldn't wait why did they care. Then one, about middle age spoke up.  
  
"If you need to get across, there's a spot down south of here, where the river gets shallow enough to wade. It's bit of a shoals, so there's plenty of hidden holes if you don't know it."  
  
Elated, Ruby ran up, hugged and kissed the man once. She then placed both hands on Bella's back and lifted herself onto the horse. They started in the direction that the man had pointed out.  
  
"Bloody ashes Greg, if I'd a know she would do that I would have told her." Said the younger ferryman. 'Greg' just stood there stunned.  
  
Ruby rode along the river searching for the shoals. She was moving slow, looking for any disturbance in the flow of water. At last she saw it near a bend in the river. The water churned and was made slightly foamy. She began giggling, a habit that had recently reared its head.  
  
She jumped down and led Bella into the Taren. Her steps were slow and careful, more then once she barely missed going into a hole. Bella seemed to be having more luck and stayed on the bigger rocks. Once Ruby slipped and only a firm grip to the mare saved her.  
  
When they were across, they both let out a sigh of relief. Bella stamped her hoof as if saying, 'I am not going to do that again'. Ruby walked back toward the town in hopes of picking up the trail. She noticed the ferrymen and waved to them. The one who gave her directions blushed.  
  
Laughing to herself she firmed her resolve and studied the dirt. After remounting Bella she started off to follow. It was getting late when she found what appeared to be a makeshift shelter made from washed down trees and bush. Weary and tired, she tethered Bella and crawled inside the hut for an hour or so of rest.  
  
***Later, same place.  
  
"I think it's best we not stay here, huh old girl?" Bella tossed her head and allowed Ruby to get on before trotting off.  
  
Ruby adjusted her pack until it felt comfortable on her back. She began to notice that someone had begun backtracking and hiding tracks. The problem here was that they forgot to hide the signs that they were hiding signs. (Humor me, please) Ruby began to giggle as she followed at a gallop. I really should stop that, it is a bit unnerving.  
  
Ruby slowed down as the signs were becoming fresher. She parked Bella a little ways away from the road with strict instructions to stay there unless trollocs were within 3 feet. She then decided the best way to get there undetected would be to use the trees.  
  
So she got between two trees and placed one foot on each trunk. She then proceeded to climb until she reached a branch. After that she tree climbed along the branches until she reached a camp. If anyone did hear her, they would assume it was a bird or squirrel.  
  
It was long since the last coal had gone out. She could see everyone from the trees. Snapping off a twig, she tossed it lightly at Mat. He rolled over. Moving to a pine, she plucked off a pinecone and chunked it at the sleeping body. Said person felt that and growled as he woke and looked around expecting to see Lan. When he did not see Lan he mentally shrugged. Another pinecone landed in front of him.  
  
Mat looked up to see Ruby, who was grinning and motioning to wake Perrin. Mat understood this and walked to where Perrin was sleeping. He took only one ruff shake to wake. Mat placed a finger to his lips and pointed up. Perrin looked at Mat like he was crazy and glanced up. His jaw dropped. Why? They had been moving hard for the past two days, and here was Ruby in the tree above them.  
  
Mat scrambled up a tree, followed by Perrin who had a slightly more difficult time.  
  
"About time you two got up here."  
  
"Ruby what are you doing here?"  
  
"I come to take you back."  
  
Both boys answered at the same time. "We can't go back."  
  
Ruby was perched in the branch, and looked sad. "Why not."  
  
"The trollocs attacked Emonds Field because they were looking for us." Mat answered. Perrin looked down. He just remembered when Moiriane told him Ruby's father had died.  
  
"Sorry about your father, Ruby."  
  
"Whatever for?" Perrin looked at her like she had fallen out and hit her head.  
  
"You, your father is dead." Mat cursed himself for not saying something about it. It was their fault Tam was hit by a trolloc blade.  
  
"No he's not, He is perfectly fine." Both nearly fell out at this revelation.  
  
"But we asked Moiraine about you. She said you were mourning the loss of your father."  
  
Ruby spat, in the direction of the Aes Sedai. "She was wrong. I had almost given up hope. But I healed Tam, I think."  
  
"What? You did something an Aes Sedai couldn't. What did you do?"  
  
"Mat, Perrin, you have to promise not to tell anyone else. Only Tam knows." Mat plucks a pecan from the tree over and cracks it before nodding. Perrin thinks for a minute before giving the affirmative. "You see, I am not to sure what it is, but I know it isn't the One Power. I think it has something to do with how you feel. I only used it once before during the trolloc attack, that was a weapon."  
  
Ruby closed her eyes and scrunched up her face. She cleared her mind. And nothing happened. Mat yawned. "This is harder than it looks." Mat reached for another pecan muttering something on how they weren't getting proper food. It hit her like a bull dozer.  
  
Instead of clearing her mind, she let go and thought about every thing she could remember. The power was there, but dormant, as if it had been long unused. She embraced her happiness at being reunited with her friends, her anger at a certain sleeping party. What Mat and Perrin saw was a non- bright rainbow of colors wash over their friend.  
  
"Blood and ashes Ruby."  
  
"What? Did it work?"  
  
"How should we know? I spose' so." Here Mat stuffs his mouth.  
  
After a few moments, Ruby had agreed that she would go with them, for she couldn't change there minds. All three now had a big hate toward Aes Sedai. Ruby used tree-travel to get back to Bella. Mat and Perrin decided that it was only an hour from when the Warder would wake them, so they stayed awake and got ready. Mat stuffed a handful of pecans in his pockets before getting down.  
  
End...  
  
A/N So now Ruby will travel with the group. Alteration to cannon plot: Mat Perrin and Ruby are not afraid of Aes Sedai. They will travel w/her but are not happy about it. I was going to put a fight scene here but I thought it would make Ruby seem too powerful and Bella WAY to smart. 


	9. The road to Baerlon

DisclaimerI will never own WoT.  
  
This chapter has Lan bashing. But it won't effect the Ruby/Lan relationship. I was going to have her go with an Asha'man but you people out there convinced me. Ready for another Dragon Reborn love triangle?  
  
Chapter 9 The road to Baerlon  
  
Lan, normally woke with the first rays of the sun. He was a light sleeper and his 'bond' with Moiraine allowed him to wake when trouble was near. The Warder was greatly confused when he woke to find Mat, Perrin, already awake. (He of course has the same cold stone look, no show of emotions from him.) First he thought that by some happenstance he had slept in, then he looked at the sky and realized it was not the case.  
  
The Warder scanned the area, and first thing he noticed was the extra horse. His mind made a connection, Horse=Rider. Rider=Shadow. He jumped up and stalked over to Perrin. The boys were usually sore from the training he gave them in the evening.  
  
Perrin turned and looked straight at Lan. He was about to tell him the horses were ready when Ruby appeared in the bushes. Lan had his sword out of its sheath and swung at her. He stopped when he saw who it was, but she had ducked and was glaring at him from the ground.  
"What were you doing out there?" he demanded, careful to keep his voice low so as not to wake Moiraine.  
  
"So now a person has to report when they 'go'." Ruby was still glaring with a look that could have frozen water. Mat started snickering but stopped.  
  
Lan sheathed the blade and turned to Bella. He seemed to be looking for something. He began to question her.  
  
"Why are you here? How did find us?"  
  
"I am here to give support to my friends, whom if you hadn't convinced them they were being hunted, would have left with me. I followed your trail."  
  
"I must be getting rusty."  
  
"No, I just was taught by the best."  
  
"That your mare?" He pointed at Bella.  
  
"Yes, and she has a name, Bella."  
  
"You can't come with us any further."  
  
"Why can't I?"  
  
"Your saddle has been lost, you can't ride at the speed we require." He stated. You could almost see the muscles twitching to smirk. Ruby smoothed her skirt, divided to ride.  
  
"Bella never had a saddle before, I was in a hurry so I determined that I would not need it. I rode bare back the way here."  
  
Lan turned and did, whatever it was that Warders do. Ruby glanced at Perrin and motioned for them to get close. Mat picked himself off the ground and joined them.  
  
"Why does Lan act like that?"  
  
Perrin frowned. "Like what?"  
  
"Like he, thinks that everything is after him. He seemed overprotective of her."  
  
Mat nodded his head. "Paranoid, but this is the D.O. He might be right in his opinion of people."  
  
"Well I don't care. How's Egwene?"  
  
"She is training to be Aes Sedai." Perrin spoke like all hope was lost. Ruby nearly choked on air.  
  
"You can't be serious?" Mat sighed dejectedly. At that moment Thom scrambled over to them. He had gotten up sometime during the small talk.  
  
"Good morning Master Merrilin." The 3 chorused.  
  
"Good morning to you girl, boys. When did you arrive girl?"  
  
"Late last night."  
  
Moiraine had at last awoken. With her came Egwene. Egwene seemed to look at Moiraine with admiration.  
  
"She's whipped."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Egwene is whipped, she is blinded and thinks an Aes Sedai can do no wrong."  
  
The cluster broke and all went to tend their own horses. Ruby went mostly unnoticed by the rest until Lan spoke to Moiraine about her coming. The Aes Sedai turned her attention to the red haired girl.  
  
"Child, I understand you wish to join us."  
  
Ruby gave a jerky nod and checked her pack.  
  
"I must tell you it would not be comfortable riding bareback to Baerlon."  
  
"And why do you care?"  
  
"I understand the loss of your father ha—"  
  
"Light! What is it with you? My father is not dead. You leave me be, and I will leave you."  
  
Moiraine glided over to her own white mare. She climbed up and Lan angrily spoke with her in hushed tones. The woman replied with her 'The wheel weaves as the wheel wills.'  
  
Coming to get quite good at it, Ruby hopped up on her horse in one jump. She ignored Egwene's glare and led Bella over to where Mat and Perrin were waiting.  
  
***A few Days Later  
  
Thom, Mat, Perrin, and Ruby all sat around a fire, or the remains of one. Mat was cracking pecans that he had tossed in the embers to roast.  
  
"You know, I think we lost them for good."  
  
Thom might as well been asleep for all the movement he made. Perrin used a stick to fish a nut out of the embers. "If we lost them, why does Lan keep scouting?"  
  
It was Ruby and Mat who replied at the same time. That freaked out Perrin for a moment. "Paranoia."  
  
Mat shrugged and popped some pecan in his mouth. "I think whatever training they have it makes them crazy. You know, the Warders."  
  
"Thanks," she took a Pecan from Perrin, "If he is crazy, he still has serious skill with that sword of his."  
  
Perrin muttered, "Great, we have crazy, overprotective, people running around with swords and Aes Sedai." All three they could have sworn they heard Thom laughing.  
  
"Anyway, We lost them back at Taren Ferry. If they were even after us."  
  
"So then, will you come home?"  
  
"No, if we are out, lets have an adventure." Mat enthusiastically put in.  
  
"Forget about trollocs and other things."  
  
Perrin paused thoughtfully. (when is he not 'thoughtful') "What is a real city like?"  
  
"Were going to Baerlon, then will find out."  
  
Mat swallowed a nut, "Baerlon's all very well, but I've seen that old map master al'Vere has. If we turn south once we reach Baerlon the road leads to Illian and beyond."  
  
"What's so special about Illian?" Perrin asked.  
  
Ruby was making motions and waving her arms, as discretely as possible. Mat however did not see her, and did not see beyond her.  
  
"Well for one thing it isn't full of Aes—"  
  
And Mat saw both Egwene and Moiraine standing there. They might as well have been screaming or throwing lighting as the reaction would have been the same.  
  
Perrin was thinking oh light oh light oh light... Mat was thinking I am going to die I am going to die... Ruby was thinking she looks really mad...  
  
Thom jumped to his feet. "The lads were just—" Moiraine plowed over his words.  
  
"A few days respite and you are ready to give up. A day or Two of quite and you have forgotten Winternight."  
  
"We haven't forgotten. It's just—"  
  
Again the Aes Sedai ignores the others. "Is that the way you all feel? You are—" This time it was Moiraine who was cut off, by Mat.  
  
"Perrin just told you that is not how we feel! If you would just listen once in a while instead of going all Aes Sedai, we would be more prepared. You seem to purposely not tell us anything, and that increases the danger."  
  
Everyone was stunned. Mat had just acted mature, or just stupid. Still it made several there wonder if the world were coming to an end. Ruby knew the truth to what he said. By talking with her friends she had been able to bounce off ideas and get a grip on how to use her power.  
  
Lan looked ready to pounce. Egwene had her jaw dropped, Thom was edgeing away from the trio. Moiraine's eyes did not loose the hard look. She mumbled something to herself then turned and walked away.  
  
They soon went to sleep and the incident was mostly forgotten.  
  
It took about a week to reach their destination. Mat and Perrin took lessons from Lan in the evening. Ruby watched and cataloged all the information. When they did reach Baerlon all had different reactions.  
  
"So that's a city." Said Mat  
  
"How can so many people live in one place?" Asked Perrin.  
  
Egwene and Ruby just stared while Thom scoffed at them. It was bigger than most of the Two Rivers. They had arrived.  
  
END 


	10. Dreams

Chapter 10: Dreams  
  
They group walked to the gates, which were closed but a little persuasion from Lan allowed them to be opened. Streets were filled with more people than the Two Rivers folk could imagine. They stopped at the back gate of an inn called The Stag and Lion. Lan used a small dagger to lift the latch from the outside.  
When they did get in, two men came out saying that they needed to come in the front. Moiraine and Lan ignored them and kept walking, right then the owner came out.  
The Aes Sedai turned to her companions. "Now remember, here I am known as Mistress Alys. Lan is Master Andra." They walked in.  
"Well, if were going by different names I'll be Dratina." Said Ruby.  
"Names? Hmm, I'll be Ryo." Replied Perrin.  
Mat got caught in the joke and replied, "I'll be Lan." It took all their will power to not fall on the ground laughing. Shaking, 'Dratina, Ryo, and Lan' followed 'Mistress Alys and Master Andra.'  
The inn was clean, but it was missing something. When they saw the rooms the figured it out. The innkeeper had claimed that all the rooms were full, but he still found three rooms for them. The rooms were not spacious, but not small either, if you were alone. The beds were hard compared to that of the Winespring inn. Master Fitch suggested they bathe. It seemed as one that they agreed and headed down stairs.  
Moiraine stayed to ask the innkeeper a few questions, about someone named Min. Ruby and Egwene followed a girl to the women's baths while Mat, Perrin and Thom went the Men's. Both girls said a silent prayer as they entered.  
The back of the stone room had really large pots filled with steaming water. Middle had five large tubs with stools next to them, as well as a brick of soap to match. The girl, Jessica, walked to the back and began taking buckets full of the hot water to the tubs.  
Ruby rocked on her heels before asking, "You need any help with that?"  
Jessica nodded right before she tripped and sent the water sailing toward her. Ruby was soaked, and Jessica kept asking if she wouldn't tell Master Fitch.  
"I won't tell, I was going to take a bath anyway remember?" She then stripped off her clothing and threw them to the floor, picked up the bucket and finished filling the tub.  
Jessica filled Egwenes bath and snorted when she didn't say thank you. She placed one bucket of water next to each girl and sat on a stool by the door.  
"Is there anything else I can get you?"  
"Yes, Jessica, can you go up to our rooms and get me a change of clothes?"  
The girl nodded and left.  
Ruby sat and tossed the soap in the air before catching it. "Egwene, I wanted to apologize for what I did at Bel Tine."  
"You shouldn't tell me. You should apologize to Moiriane Sedai."  
"What?! Why?"  
Egwene sniffed and looked straight at the other girl. "Because you have treated her badly, you don't give her the respect she deserves and think nothing of it."  
Ruby giggled, yep, she was losing it. "I only treat her better than she deserves. What I should have treated her was like an Aes Sedai and not an annoying brat. I should have woke her up early and smeared dirt in her face."  
Egwenes' eyes were wide with shock. Ruby almost snarled. "And you are becoming just as bad as her." The remainder of the time was spent in silence as Jessica returned with the change and until 'Mistress Alys' walked in.  
Ruby stood and dressed. She didn't like being with an Aes Sedai. It turned out Jessica had brought her the right clothes. She wore a dark brown blouse, with a skirt that fell to her knees. She slipped on her stockings that covered 5 inches above the ankle. Ruby wrung out her hair and re-braided it into a loose pigtail in the back. After she slipped on her soft-soled shoes, she headed upstairs.  
  
She was restringing her bow. The thing had gotten soaked and loose. A low rumble sounded, and she blushed. Ruby was hungry. Mentally reminding herself lunch was to be served soon, she sat her bow back and pocketed the bowstring.  
She stalked downstairs and saw Lan looking out the door. Does he EVER give up? She walked in and noticed an extra place set for her, between Mat and Perrin. Egwene spoke up as she cut a piece of meat off her chicken.  
"I know you say not to trust anyone, but if you suspect the innkeeper why stay here?"  
"I suspect him no more than anyone else, but until we reach Tar Valon, I suspect everyone. There I will only suspect half." Lan answered while Ruby, Mat, and Perrin all nodded and Mat mouthed the word 'paranoid'.  
Moiriane said in calm voice, "He exaggerates, Master Fitch is a good man, honest and trustworthy. But he does like to talk, and with the best will in the world he might let something slip to the wrong ear. And I have never stopped at an inn where half the maids did not listen at doors and spend more time gossiping than making beds."  
After a minute or two of eating, Moiraine asked Lan "What did you learn in the common room?"  
"Little that's good. Avin was right as far as talk has it. There was a battle in Ghealdan, and Logain was the victor. A dozen different stories floating about, but they all agree on that."  
Ruby paused in the middle of bringing the fork to her mouth. Logain, wasn't that the name of the false dragon? Thom said something about that. Perrin poked her side and she continued her thoughts.  
"The Aes Sedai?"  
"I don't know. Some said they were all killed, some say none. Some say they went over to Logain. There's nothing reliable, and I did not care to show to much interest."  
"Yes, and what of our own circumstances?"  
"There the news is better. No odd happenings, no strangers who might be trollocs. And the Whitecloaks are busy trying to make trouble for Governor Adan because he won't cooperate with them. They won't even notice us unless we advertise ourselves." (A/N Does this just scream foreshadowing?)  
"Good. Gossip does have its points. We have a long journey ahead of us. The last week has not been easy either, so I propose to remain here tonight and tomorrow night, and leave in the morning. What does Master Andra say to that?"  
Smiles were all around with the Emonds Fielders. Lan looked at them and said stiffly. "Fine, if they remember what I told them for a change."  
Thom snorted. "These country folk, loose in a...city." After the meal, they all went to their rooms. Mat and Perrin shared one. Lan and Thom, for Lan didn't trust the Gleeman. The three girls shared a room. Ruby changed into a shift and was out like a light, sleeping was an art.  
  
***Dream  
  
She was walking down a hallway. The walls were set at strange angles; the sound of dripping water could be heard echoing. Ruby passed a few doors, all were locked, and she was thirsty and began to lick her lips. This place had to be dream, no normal building looked like this one.  
One door had carvings on it, and it seemed like the origin of the water. She entered and saw a fireplace. She moved toward it, the stones that made it were slick despite the roaring fire.  
Suddenly a man appeared next to fire. He was handsome, she could give him that. His clothing screamed Lord. He smiled and was facing the door, his words however were directed to her. "Once more we meet face to face." Then he turned and noticed she was standing there. His face contorted in confusion, and his eyes looked as if they were on fire.  
She asked, "Is this a dream?" She could feel a headache coming on.  
The man smiled at her ignorance. She was rubbing her temples.  
"Does it matter? You seem thirsty, Drink." He waved a hand and a table and cup formed. She blinked and moved to examine the goblet, it was gold, and jewels were set in it. She raised the wine to her lips, a tingle ran down her spine. She set the cup down, that tingle meant something. "I'm not as thirsty as I thought," She turned back to the man, her headache was getting worse. "What do you want? Who are you?"  
The man laughed. "I want to know who you are, some call me Ba'alzamon." Her eyes went wide and she searched for the door. Her mind hurt too much to think of what the name meant, but it was bad she knew. He continued talking as he sat in a chair. "You can't be the one. Impossible. But still, the fact you are here, means you are important somehow." He appeared to be talking to himself.  
She was now tugging at the door that refused to open.  
"Are you expecting glory? Power?" The man called Ba'alzamon continued. She spun and collapsed, that headache was starting to get unbearable. "Did they tell you the eye of the world would serve you? What glory or power is there for a puppet? The strings that move you have been centuries weaving. The Amyrlin Seat will use you until you are consumed, just as Davian was used, and Yurian Stonebow, Guaire Amalasan, and Raolin Darksbane. Just as Logain is being used. Used until there is nothing left of you."  
Anger sliced through the pain. She looked up with her eyes seemingly on fire like those of the man. He was taken aback. "Used? I am not being used. I swear to light that I won't ever let the Aes Sedai use me."  
Ba'alzamon smiled. It would be easy to manipulate this girl. She was shaking; a deep red glow sprung up around her and melted the floor.  
"Girl. You will serve me, or dance Aes Sedai strings until you die. And then you will be mine. The dead belong to me!"  
"No! I will never belong to you! I will not belong to anyone! " She ran toward the fireplace. And jumped into it. The flames around her canceled out the flames of the fireplace, and Ruby woke up in a sweat.  
  
***Morning  
  
Ruby couldn't get any sleep the rest of the night. Her head felt like someone had just filled it with wool a whole new meaning to the phrase 'woolhead'. She glanced out the window to determine the time. One phrase cut through everything and repeated itself over in her head. The Amyrlin Seat will use you.  
She dressed in the same as yesterday and exited the room. The sun was up. Despite the dream she had slept in. Why was it when you had a good dream you woke up early but nightmares made you sleep in? She walked to the kitchen in time to here the cook arguing with the innkeeper.  
When she entered, the cook, Sara gave her a bowl of broth and a slice of bread. Perrin was upstairs sick, while everyone else had already left. Saying her thanks, she left to the common room and finished it up. This was a city, and if Trollocs were about, it would be safest to have a weapon. Ruby rushed to the room she shared and buckled on her sword before heading out to find Mat.  
  
The streets were filled with people. Ruby was about to go back to the inn when she heard a voice behind her. "A girl with a heron marked sword. That's almost enough to make me believe anything. What trouble are you in down country girl?"  
Ruby whirled to see a shorthaired girl in breeches. She had brown eyes that rivaled Egwenes. Ruby smiled, this girl acted as if she had a head on her shoulders. She spoke more. "My name is Min."  
"What makes you think I'm in trouble? The Two Rivers is all quite people. I'm Dratina, you can call me Ruby."  
"Quiet? I have heard jokes about wooden headed sheepherders."  
"What jokes?"  
"Just the ones who know, say you walk around all smiles and politeness, just meek and soft as butter. Underneath you're all as strong as old oak roots."  
"It was nice meeting you Min, I was going to head out." She turned, before she reached the street she called over her shoulder, "Min! I think your hair style is just great!"  
The variety of people milling about was amazing. Some looked as if they could have easily fit in Two Rivers, others wore clothing that was as fine or of finer cut than Moirianes. A few people even resembled friends she knew. All in all nothing happened until she saw what looked like a man in the street.  
He can't be... Master Fain? Ruby hurried over to the man. She had to push through the crowd, that got muffled curses, but she caught him before he turned the corner. "Master Fain! Wait!"  
"Don't! Mention, Don't mention 'them' there be whitecloaks in this town!"  
"Are you alright, we thought 'they' had gotten you. Thought you were dead."  
"Dead? NO not dead, I know when to jump and where to land." With that he turned and ran off leaving a bewildered girl in the alleyway. She shrugged and started off, but then an unexpected obstacle blocked her route. It was a human body, Mat.  
"Can't you watch where you're going?"  
"Oh! Mat, sorry." Mat picked himself up off the muddy ground and glared.  
"You must really be turning into a city girl, sleep all morning and run right over people."  
"Mat, did you just see Padin Fain?"  
"You saw him too? I tried to speak with him but he just kept running."  
Ruby bit her lip. Thom had been in the common room performing, she really felt like telling someone about that nightmare. That man, (what had he called himself again?) made her uneasy.  
"Mat did you have a nightmare last night? About a man, he had eyes like fire. Don't laugh."  
Mat wasn't laughing. He was starring at her, then he got his balance back. "You too? In mine he broke a rats back."  
"I didn't get that far."  
"Really? How did you wake up? That man made me just, even more afraid than the fade."  
"I...I jumped into the fire. He said they would use me. That I belonged to him, I just, couldn't take it and ran toward the fireplace. The door wouldn't open."  
"Did you have any other dreams before this?"  
"No."  
"Lets ask Perrin, and talk to Thom."  
"Of course." They turned and began walking back to the inn. They fought through the crowds. Most either ignored them or cursed, they would however just stare for a moment at Ruby. After all, since when did women carry swords that fine a make? When did women carry swords in the first place?  
Mat and Ruby both noticed how whitecloaks got their own little space that seemed to move with them. Mat got that look in his eye and turned to his friend, he pointed at the children of the light.  
"You don't suppose they are whitecloaks?" Mat said. Ruby nodded. She felt that headache coming back, and she stared at them.  
"They look harmless to me, full of themselves aren't they?"  
"They don't matter, we need to get back to the inn." She replied.  
Mat pulled his sling out and glanced at a stack of barrels.  
"Remember Eward Congar. Always had his nose in the air too. Remember he fell of the Wagon Bridge and had to tramp home dripping wet. Took him down a peg for a month. See that, Watch." Mat ducked into a shop to the left. For a moment Ruby stood there, wondering what he was up to, then it hit her like a brick.  
He wouldn't... Light he would... Mat appeared above her, half hanging out the window with sling whirling. Ruby was quietly giggling, she knew that what he was going to do was wrong, but she wanted it to hurry and happen. A sharp crack was heard as the children of the light came near the ally. The stone that came from Mat's sling had broken the shaft that held the barrels in place.  
People dodged out of the way. The barrels came rolling and picking up speed as they went. Sometimes one went over a puddle, and splashed mud into the air. This happened near the whitecloaks, whose cloaks were now marred with mud. The children of the light, (cotl) had avoided the barrels, but the mud could not be avoided. A shopkeeper had come out and then turned back when he caught sight of the fuming cotl. Ruby couldn't help but start laughing. The whitecloaks attention shifted to her.  
"You find something funny, yes?" The one who spoke appeared to be the leader. Her laughter was cut short. She looked around to find that the people were making themselves scarce. "Does the light hold your tongue?" He glanced at her sword hilt sticking out and scowled. "Perhaps you are responsible for this?" His gaze had turned into a loathing glare. Ruby was going to cover the sword, but instead brushed her cloak back to show it. A small smirk blossomed on her lips. "Accidents happen, even to the cotl." As one all the whitecloaks took on a dark look and the youngest mouthed the words 'Aes Sedai'. The leader narrowed his eyes. "You are that dangerous youngling?" "Heron mark lord Bornheld." One whispered. The man glanced at the sword again and his eyes widened. "She is too young. You are not from this place yes?" "I just arrived in Baerlon." She smiled sweetly. "You wouldn't happen to know the name of a good inn?" "You avoid my questions," Bornheld snapped, "What evil is in you that you will not answer me?" "A lot." His two companions moved to stand beside him and placed hands on sword hilts. Ruby rocked on her heels and giggled. Warmth had spread over her whole body, soothing aches she did not know were there, and suppressed all worries. "When the cotl ask questions, you gray eyed bumpkin, we expect answers or-" The Town Watch, a group of men carrying quarterstaffs, had arrived and were watching the exchange. "This town has lost the light! Baerlon stands in the shadow of the Dark One!" He turned his attention back to Ruby. "Darkfriends do not escape us, even in a town that stands in the shadow. We will meet again, you will be sure."  
  
END... 


	11. of fire and fades

Chapter 11: Fire and Fades.  
  
Mat and Ruby soon took off down the street. Every now and then someone would see them and whisper something to a neighbors ear. They continued on their way, hopelessly lost, until they ran into Thom.  
  
The gleeman had claimed that he was only stretching his legs, but it was obvious he was doing something Lan had specifically told them not to do. (Attract attention). Both had been telling him about each other's dreams. When Mat mentioned the name Ba'alzamon Thom rushed them into an alley. Ruby shivered as she remembered that that was the name the fire-eyed man gave her.  
  
"Don't ever say that name where strangers can here, not even where a stranger might here." He spoke in a whisper; Ruby and Mat could barely hear him though they were straining their ears. "It is a dangerous name, even where the cotl are not wandering the streets."  
  
Mat snorted and gave a smirk in Ruby's direction. "I could tell you about the cotl."  
  
Thom ignored him, (as most did) "If only one of you had this dream...Tell me everything. Every detail."  
  
So the two went into a spill on the names mentioned and Thom commented on how dangerous the names were. Mat wondered why EVERYTHING seemed dangerous these days.  
  
"What about the Eye of the World, Thom? He said it would never serve us."  
  
Thom seemed a bit less jumpy, now off the topic of evil dark lords. "The Eye of the World, a legend. At least it is supposed to be. Up in the border lands young men go hunting for it as much as young men hunt for the horn of Valere in Illian. Maybe a legend."  
  
"What do we do Thom? Do we tell her, I don't want any more dreams like that. Maybe she could do something." Asked Mat dejectedly.  
  
"Maybe we wouldn't like what she did." Replied Ruby coolly.  
  
Thom was stroking his mustache, considering. "I say hold your peace. That way you can change your mind, if you have to, but once it's done, it's done. And your tied up worse than ever with...with her." Realization lit in his eyes as he straightened, "The other lad, you say he had the same dream? Does he have the sense to keep his mouth shut?"  
  
"I think so, we were going back to the inn to warn him."  
  
"Light send were not to late!" Thom abruptly turned and cleaved through the throng of people. Ruby instantly grabbed Mat's hand and started off following the older man. Both had to run to keep up with him.  
  
"Mat," Ruby called breathlessly, "I didn't think someone his age could move that fast, for so long."  
  
"Blood and ashes! We were near on the other side of Baerlon and now have to run all the way back? It seems everyone is going crazy."  
  
"Maybe so, but look at it this way, we don't have people pointing at us and the whitecloaks can't jump out at us."  
  
In no time at all, the trio was back at the front doors of the Stag and Lion. As they were about to enter Perrin came barreling out. He was trying to get on his cloak when he ran into Ruby knocking her to the floor.  
  
"Bloody-! Perrin, what's got you in such a hurry?" Perrin lent a hand to help his friend up while blushing and muttering a sorry. Ruby was rubbing her sore butt that had the meeting with the ground.  
  
"I came out to find you."  
  
Mat made a waving motion with his hand. "Did you tell anyone about the dream? Say that you didn't."  
  
"O-Kay, I didn't, I haven't even gotten out of bed until an hour ago. I've given myself a headache trying not to think about it much less talk about it." He paused and nodded his head in Thom's direction. "Why did you tell him?"  
  
"We had to talk to somebody or go crazy!"  
  
"I will explain it all later." Said Thom as he looked at the people passing in and out of the Stag and Lion.  
  
Perrin thought for a moment before he began speaking again. "All right, you almost made forget why I was looking for you, not that I wish I could. Nynaeve is inside"  
  
"Blood and Ashes! How could she? Moiraine... the Ferry..." Mat started off muttering to himself.  
  
Perrin snorted. "You think a little thing like a sunken ferry could stop her?"  
  
"I got across alright, makes sense she could too. But why is she here?"  
  
"She came after us. She's with Mistress Alys right now, and it's cold enough to snow." Perrin said.  
  
"Couldn't we just go somewhere else for a while?" Mat asked. "My da says, only a fool puts his hand in hornets nest until he absolutely has to."  
  
"I agree with Mat. I think I'll stay out of there until it warms up a little. I'll be in the stables if you need me." So saying Ruby turned her heel in the direction of the horse smells. Mat quickly followed saying the wisdom and an Aes Sedai was the worst kind of nest there was. After a moment Perrin shuffled after them casting a look back to the inn. Thom walked in glad he had no business with the wisdom.  
  
Ruby climbed up into the loft with Mat and Perrin. The hay was fresh and smelled nice. She studied the dust motes and lay on her back.  
  
"You know, Nynaeve demanded to see you two in good health."  
  
"Don't worry Perrin, I doubt anyone will look for us up here and beside, we can pretend you had to look for us. She really expected you to go out in a city you just arrived in a find us?"  
  
Mat started piling hay to pass time. He began recounting the incident with the cotl. "It was hilarious Perrin, you should have been there."  
  
"Mat you do know if they saw you we could have died, I may know how to use this," she patted her sword, "But I still am not sure I can, what if I make a mistake?"  
  
"Good point. But it wasn't me who got in an argument with them."  
  
Perrin's eyes grew wider at those words. "Ruby? You got into trouble with them? Lan said to not advertise ourselves to them specifically."  
  
Ruby waved her arms in defense. "It's not like I went up and punched them or anything! They got their cloaks dirty and tried to take it out on little old me."  
  
"Little? Ha! You're taller than most you know, if you want to be little try crouching down."  
  
"What were you thinking anyway, doing that?"  
  
"Not sure. I felt...funny. I think I may have had a fever, but it's gone now."  
  
"Could it be an after affect of that, thing you do." "Perhaps, but I don't think so."  
  
Perrin got out his ax and started cutting the straw into smaller and smaller pieces. Mat leaned back and tried to fall asleep. Ruby pulled an apple out of her pocket and threw it at Bella's stall. The horse jumped as the apple hit the ground. Bella then looked up at the hayloft and if it was possible, quirked an eyebrow.  
  
At the sound of footsteps Ruby turned her attention to the stable doors where Min appeared. The other girl looked around, and by chance glanced up to see the red head. She made her way over and up the ladder, where she saw the other two of her query.  
  
"You three, Mistress Moiraine is looking for you. When Perrin didn't return she assumed you all were lost and sent me out to find you. Lucky I thought to look here first, saved me bit of walking."  
  
"Hello Min, I assume you already know Perrin and Mat?"  
  
"Actually, no, we haven't been formerly introduced. Names Min."  
  
"Perrin."  
  
"Mat."  
  
"Nice to meet you, as I was saying you're wanted. And I would go right quick if I were you."  
  
"Thanks Min, I suppose we should get down soon." Said Perrin. He cringed at the thought of facing both Moiraine and the Wisdom.  
  
They jumped down, carefully so as not to break anything. Min told them about what she saw in them, Perrin's wolf, Mat's Dagger, Ruby with a crystal sword. She said something about how they were all a part of something, even Nynaeve. All three were surprised that it was almost dusk.  
  
Ruby asked if she could stay with Mat and Perrin in their room. They agreed having sympathy, after all sleeping in the same room with them she wasn't likely to get any sleep.  
  
They entered the common room to find people dancing to Thom's flute. Ruby's eyes glowed as she took off her sword and jumped into the line for dancing. Perrin who left Mat to guard their things closely tailed her. "Hey! Remember I want a turn to!" He called.  
  
Ruby felt like she was flying and kicked up her skirts. She hadn't danced so much before, or so fast. Perrin didn't often dance at the gatherings, but tonight he was. When she finally got to dance with him, since she was near same size, they did more complicated steps and even got a few applause when the song ended.  
  
The two collapsed on the bench and Mat hopped up to join in for the next number. It was then she saw a man staring at her. He had the ugliest scar on his face, and he was just staring. It made her want to grab her blade and run him trough.  
  
She jabbed Perrin in the side and made a sweeping motion with her arms. She placed a slightly more effort into her left hand. Perrin noticed this and glanced in that direction, he also saw the man.  
  
"Perrin, that guy won't stop looking at me." Ruby whispered.  
  
"I know him, I thought he saw staring at me during the dances."  
  
"You think he's a darkfriend?"  
  
"Maybe, should we tell Lan?"  
  
"Don't think so, he might go all paranoid again."  
  
They danced a while more and had a diner of stew and bread. Moiraine and Egwene went to bed early, Nynaeve made a point to stay behind and talked with the rest of the Emonds Fielders.  
  
"Good Evening Wisdom." The three friends chorused.  
  
"It's good to see you in such shape. I was afraid she would have you half starved or dead."  
  
Mat spoke first. "If you don't mind my asking, why are you here?"  
  
Nynaeve sniffed and sent a glare. "I came to take you back home."  
  
"I would comeback in a heartbeat if these two weren't staying." Ruby grasped the boys' hands as the full look came on her.  
  
"Really? All she said was that the dark one was after you. At least that's the jest of it. Half the time she told puzzles that could mean a dozen other things. The rest of the time she asked me questions."  
  
"What did she ask?"  
  
"Just wanted to know about you two," here she sipped some from her cup and motioned to Perrin and Mat. "Apparently, what I could find was she wanted to know if either of you were born outside Two Rivers."  
  
Ruby's heart nearly skipped a beat. Then she remembered that the questions were directed toward her friends. She said, "What did you say Wisdom? And why did you come and not someone else?"  
  
"I told her ALL of you were born in Two Rivers. I came because that Village council would have taken days to decide who to send. I took the problem to the Women's circle and they decided I should come."  
  
"What did my father say?" Asked Mat.  
  
"He wanted to mainly see you didn't try any of your tricks on outside folk and get your head thumped." She then turned and walked up the staircase to go to bed.  
  
"Well, that explains some."  
  
"Some?" Ruby snorted. "It doesn't explain why they didn't think I could get and take care of you." Mat laughed and fell out of his chair. Perrin had an amused look in his eyes. Ruby stood up smoothed her skirt, a instinctive female trait that in code meant, I am very angry with you and don't be surprised if you wake up to something unpleasant.  
  
Mat got up, all-serious for once. "Did you see the man with the scar? He was staring at me."  
  
The other two nodded just as Lan walked up. "I saw the man, according to Master Fitch he's a spy for the Whitecloaks. He's no worry to us." The three exchanged a look. Ruby's was more of surprise while Mat's and Perrins more horror. A Whitecloak spy. Could Bornhald want to get back at us that much?  
  
"Were leaving early? Really early?"  
  
"At first light." The Warden replied.  
  
They all started for their rooms. Ruby felt awkward, how to explain she was going to move her things and sleep in the same room with two boys? She knew Egwene and Nynaeve would harp on her about it. Yes! Just wait till they fall asleep then go in.  
  
"I'm going to get some milk."  
  
Lan looked at her sharply. "There's something wrong tonight. Don't wander far. And remember, we leave weather your awake or not."  
  
The rest went down the hall with Ruby staring after them. She stood alone. After a moment she went to the kitchen where a scullery maid poured her a mug of milk.  
  
As she came out drinking, a dull black shape started toward her from the hall. The figure had pale hands that drew back the hood...to reveal a pasty, eyeless mans face. Ruby choked, and dropped the mug with a clatter.  
  
"You are one of them girl." Its voice was soft, but had the effect of fingernails to a chalkboard.  
  
Ruby backed up. She wanted to run, to scream. She couldn't move from the face, it was all she could do to back away. The fade glided closer, taking its time.  
  
"Where are the others? I know they are here. Speak girl, and I will let you live."  
  
Ruby's back hit wood and she stopped. He heart felt like it would stop from fear. Then she felt a new emotion, anger. She hated the fact this, thing, could make her afraid. She hated that it made her shake in her boots, literally. Ruby threw herself into that hate, at least she could think if she was mad, the fear wouldn't let her even do that.  
  
The Myrddraal suddenly stopped. It had no eyes, but it could see, or sense what was happening. Before it a deep red outline appeared around the girl, she was shaking still, but not from fear. Something clicked in its head, knowledge of something older than the age of legends. It recognized the threat, and remembered the saying. 'Old shall come again, and new shall be.'  
  
Ruby saw it draw its dark blade. Above a clatter of boots was heard and both heads whipped up. The fade turned back and sheathed the light- absorbing sword.  
  
"You belong to the great lord of the dark." With that it seemingly disappeared into the shadow. With a quick flare Ruby's aura winked out and she leaned against the wall for support. Lan leaped down the stairs with sword in hand.  
  
Ruby struggled to clear her thoughts. "Fade... It was..." then she remembered her sword. During the whole confrontation it was weighing at her side, but she wanted to beat it to death with her fists. Light, I AM crazy. "It went that way." She pointed down the hall.  
  
The Warder nodded. "Yes, its fading: going. No time to pursue it now. Were leaving sheepherder." The others, Mat, Perrin, and Thom stumbled down the stairs saddlebags in hand. Mat had two bows under his arm, and tossed one down to Ruby.  
  
Thom insisted that he road with them. He received no objections as they walked out to the stable. There they met the other girls. Master Fitch kept tiring to convince Moiraine to stay. Nynaeve handed Ruby her pack and nodded to her. Ruby gave a thanks, suspecting something deeper in the act.  
  
The Wisdom of Emonds Field looked up at her. "Was there something down here? She said it was—"she stopped.  
  
"A fade? Yes. It was in the hall with me, and then Lan came."  
  
"Perhaps there is something after them. But I won't leave you with her sort."  
  
"My thought exactly."  
  
They set out for the gates at a brisk walk. The only sounds heard were the horse's own hooves or a dog barking. The way their went on without a hitch, as the streets were near deserted. When they arrived at the gates Lan paid the man gold to open them. Paid for the gates were to stay closed until sunup. Then the cotl rode up.  
  
"What's this? Are these gates not ordered closed until sun rise?" Each member of the Whitecloaks had a hand on their sword. The watchmen stopped opening the gates halfway and seemed torn between finishing and stopping.  
  
"This is none of your affair. The cotl hold no sway here. The Governor—"  
  
"The cotl hold sway wherever men walk in the light. Only where shadow of the D.O. (Dark One, I am really lazy...) reigns are the Children denied, yes?" The speaker looked from the watchman to Lan. The Warder had not moved, he seemed at ease. When the Whitecloak spoke again it was suspiciously.  
  
"What kind of people want to leave town walls in the night during times like these? With wolves stalking the darkness, and the D.O.'s handiwork seen flying over town?" He noticed the braided leather band that held Lan's hair back. "A northern, yes?"  
  
Ruby thought, from what Mat and Perrin told her it sounded like the Whitecloak was describing a Draghkar. She thought she recognized the voice.  
  
"Travelers," Lan replied. "Of no interest to you or yours."  
  
"Every one is of interest to the cotl."  
  
"Are you really after more trouble with the governor? He has limited your numbers in the town, even had you followed. What will you do when he discovers you're harassing honest citizens at his gates?" He turned to the watchmen. "Why have you stopped?"  
  
The watchmen started, but stopped once again as the whitecloak spoke. "The Governor does not know what happens under his nose. There is evil he does not see, or smell. But the cotl see. The cotl smell evil." He sent his gaze over the people on horseback. "We smell it and root it out, wherever it is found."  
  
Ruby tried to make herself smaller. She wanted to get moving. Perhaps if she got smaller they would not see her. The Whitecloak saw the movement and turned his attention to her.  
  
"What have we here? Someone who does not wish to be seen? What do you(Ah!" The child of the Light threw back his hood to reveal Bornheld. Ruby swore to herself. Things just never got any better when you traveled with an Aes Sedai. "Clearly watchman, I have saved you from a great disaster. These are darkfriends you were about to help escape from the Light. You should be reported to your Governor for discipline, or perhaps given to the Questioners to discover your true intent this night." He paused to see the effect of the statement on the watchmen. "You would not wish that, no? Instead I will take these ruffians to our camp, that they may be questioned in the Light(instead of you, yes?"  
  
When they first road up Moiraine had withdrawn to the shadows, now she walked out. "You will take me to your camp Whitecloak?" Her voice seemed to boom from all directions. The shadows swirled and clung to her like a second skin. "You will question me? You will bar my way?"  
  
Ruby gasped, the other women had gotten taller, she was sure of it.  
  
"Aes Sedai!" Bornheld shouted as he lunged forward, sword barred. "DIE!"  
  
Ruby was surprised, but found her own hand on her hilt. She could care less if Moiraine was killed, but she herself would rather like to see the sunrise once more. Said Aes Sedai raised a carved staff to intercept the blow. A spray of sparks showered down. The end result was Bornheld sword bent at an angle on the ground.  
  
"You dare attack me!" Moiraine now appeared as high as the tower wall. The shadow swarmed around her. In a private corner of Perrins brain, one that dismissed the unimportant thoughts, one thought passed through. Looking like that, with all the shadow, no wonder Aes Sedai are thought of as Darkfriends. This thought however was stopped and dismissed with Lan's call of "Go!"  
  
Not needing telling twice, the Emonds fielders turned and steered their horses out the gate. They went fifty paces before Lan stopped them. He turned and they saw Moiraine stepping over the wall. When her feet touched ground she was her same small self again. The women hurried to her horse, Aldieb.  
  
"You were taller than a giant," Egwene said breathlessly in awe. No one else spoke, though Mat and Perrin edged away from her.  
  
They started down the road. Egwene kept trying to puzzle out Moiraine's answers to how she got to big. Nynaeve stayed close to Mat, Perrin, and Ruby. Thom was thinking his own private thoughts. Then Mat pointed out a light behind them.  
  
"I warned him," Moiraine said, "but he would not take me seriously."  
  
"The inn?" asked Perrin, "That's the stag and Lion? How can you be sure?"  
  
"How far do you want to stretch coincidence?" Questioned Thom. "It could be the Governors house, but it isn't, and it isn't somebody's cook stove."  
  
"Perhaps the light shines on us a little this night." Lan said sagely.  
  
The two women from Emonds Field looked about ready to blow up in Lan's face at the comment, but just turned in a huff. Nynaeve was tugging her braid and Ruby was afraid it would fall out.  
  
They moved down the road, riding hard until there were only a few hours to daybreak. Lan stopped them at what seemed like a random spot to rest. "One hour." He said as they made a hasty camp.  
  
Mat asked in a whisper, "I wonder what Dav did with that badger." He hesitated then said, "I thought we were safe, Ruby. Not a sign of anything since the Taren, and there we were in a city with walls around us. I thought we were safe. And then that dream. And a Fade. Are we ever going to be safe again?"  
  
Ruby tried to give her friend a reassuring smile. "Probably not. But we can only try to live right? To take it one day at a time, and rebuild what's been torn down. My father said that to me when Kari died. We can still stay together, and try."  
  
They all glanced at where the Aes Sedai was sleeping. Perrin looked about to nod off. "She should of done something, but that won't answer anything. I think we better get some sleep."  
  
A silent agreement was reached as they all rolled over to sleep. After a moment of moving around, Ruby got fed up and ripped out some roots that were sticking in her back. She then happily fell asleep.  
  
End...  
  
A/N  
  
Well, as you may have already guessed. I plan to have Ruby go 'mad' a lot sooner than Rand.  
  
I always thought that the Taint affected people in different ways. That's what is going to happen here. I made some plans and currently rereading some other chapters I've got written.  
  
Omg- thanks. It makes me go on sugar highs when I read reviews like that.  
  
Ranma41- Your still reading this? WoW. Thanks for sticking with me!  
  
Magical-flying-dragon, Delphine Pryde, and all anonymous reviewers, I am very glad you all like the story so much. *bounces around room with history paper* Promise in three weeks more updates and they will come faster.  
  
I really REALLY REALLY HATE the school system! They put the freaking history SYMESTER EXAM BEFORE WE EVEN FINNISH THE LAST TWO UNITS!!! Anyway, our wonderful teacher has informed my class of this and graciously given us things to cram with. After all, it doesn't matter if we understand it, as long as we know the facts. I may not be posting for a while, this is the reason. - BYE 


	12. Flight or fight

Disclaimer: This is not mine. This MIGHT be mine 200 years from now, when I get super rich and buy it from Robert Jordan and Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Chapter 12: Flight or Fight?  
  
The road was no different than any other road. Though the land was different. It came to be rolling hills, and sometimes the road cut straight through the smaller hills. The small group made their way for two days, almost non-stop except to rest. They ate in their saddles.  
The first time Lan dismounted atop a hill he only stared into the distance scanning the surroundings. "I used to like cheese." Egwene whined. She was looking at her own portion of lunch distastefully. Nynaeve was trying to get Moiraine to see the logic in using herbs.  
"Not a chance of tea. Nice hot tea." Egwene kept saying. Ruby wanted to smack her. All the girl did was whine. Lan stalked over looking like he was ready to smack her too, "No tea! No fire! We can't see them yet, but they are back there somewhere, a fade or two and their trollocs, and they know we are taking this road. No need to tell them exactly where we are."  
Ruby was all smugness. That should put the little brat in her place. Lan just received major brownie points in her book.  
"I wasn't asking, just regretting." Egwene said quietly.  
"If they know were on the road why don't we go straight across to Whitebridge?" Perrin asked.  
"Even Lan cannot travel as fast cross-country as by road, especially not through the hills of Absher." Ruby thought on that. Maybe Lan wasn't as paranoid as they thought, maybe he was just being practical. Moiraine continued, "Why do think the road curves to avoid them? And we would have to come back to this road eventually. We might find them ahead of us instead of following."  
Lan spoke up, "Have you seen a farm this morning? Or even the smoke from a chimney? You haven't, because its all wilderness from Baerlon to Whitebridge, and Whitebridge is where we must cross the Arinelle. That is the only bridge spanning the Arinelle south of Maradon, in Saldaea."  
Thom snorted. "What is to stop them form having someone or something, at Whitebridge already?"  
The wail of a horn sounded from the west. Ruby's eyes widened and her head whipped around. Ten miles, maybe more, but not many.  
"Nothing stops them gleeman." The Warder said, "We trust the light and luck. But now we know for certain there's Trollocs behind us."  
There was a scramble for the horses. Aes Sedai and Warder exchanged a long look. "Keep them moving Moiraine Sedai. I will return soon as I am able, you will know if I fail." He turned to the west and galloped down the hill.  
Moiriane said something under her breath and started off. The others followed her in a file. Ruby silently hoped Lan was okay, he had just done something story worthy.  
Horns called, and others answered them. Ruby had the distinct impression they were being lured into a trap. She kept looking around and saw Thom with a frown on his face. Nynaeve rode up next to Moiriane. "Can't we go any faster? Those horns are getting closer."  
"And why do they let us know they are there? Perhaps so we will hurry on without thinking of what might be ahead."  
They continued on a steady pace, Ruby couldn't help but think of how much closer they were coming. They were about five miles apart when Lan burst out of the trees.  
He stopped when he reached Moiraine. "At least three fists of trollocs, each led by a halfman. Maybe five."  
"If you were close enough to see them, they could have seen you. They could be right on your heels." Egwene said worriedly.  
Nynaeve and Ruby spoke in unison, "He was not seen." Everyone looked at them for a moment, but it was clear neither girl would yield how they knew.  
"Lan is telling us there are perhaps five hundred Trollocs behind us." Stunned silence reigned. Ruby felt excited, for a reason she couldn't fathom. Lan spoke again.  
"And they are closing the gap. They will be on us in an hour or less. They are spread out to drive us before them, with scout quartering ahead of the main parties."  
Half muttering to herself Moiriane said, "Driving us toward what?"  
A horn sounded to the west. The Aes Sedai stopped her horse, as did the others. More horns cried out behind and before them. Ruby licked her lips, her heart began to beat faster.  
"What do we do now?! Where do we go?" Nynaeve demanded.  
"All that's left is north or south, to the south are the hills of Absher, barren and dead, and the Taren, with no way to cross, and no traffic by boat. To the north, we can reach the Arinelle before nightfall, and there will be a chance of a traders boat. If the ice has broken at Maradon." Moiriane said quietly.  
"There is a place the Trollocs will not go." Lan said, but Moiriane turned toward him sharply.  
"No!" The two got close as they talked.  
Horns winded and Bella stood stalk still, waiting. Ruby glanced over at her friends, they all looked grim. She took a deep breath, this wasn't a good day.  
"They're trying to frighten us," Thom growled, "They're trying to scare us until we panic and run. They'll have us then."  
"We go north." Moiriane announced.  
They left the road and headed into the hills. The hills were low, but there was never a flat stretch of land between them. The Warder set a faster pace than on the road, and didn't seem to notice the branches that would lash at his body.  
Ruby had to focus on keeping seated in the brush. She leaned on Bella's neck so branches would pass over her. She heard the sound of a horn not far off. Two miles. Maybe less.  
Lan stood up in his saddle and looked behind them before going back to scanning the area. Ruby looked questionably at Mat be he just shrugged at the Warders back.  
"There are Trollocs nearby." They reached the top of the hill and started on the other side. Lan said, "Some of the scouts, sent ahead of the rest. Probably. If we come on them, stay with me at all costs, and do as I do. We must keep on the way we are going."  
With an oath from Thom the group continued on their way. The few scattered trees were the only cover, and Ruby found herself relaxed by it. They came to another hill and Ruby felt that same tingle down her spine. She placed an arrow in her bow and strung it ignoring the looks she was receiving. When they topped the hill the feeling vanished.  
Below them at the slope of the hill were Trollocs. They carried with them catchpoles topped with hooks and rope. Directly in front of Lan was a fade.  
The Myrddraal looked surprised, but then pulled out the light- swallowing blade. The line of Trollocs came forward in a flood. Lan's sword was in his hand as he went down the slope. "Stay with me!" He cried, "For the Seven Towers!"  
Ruby let the arrow fly to bury itself in the throat of a Trolloc. She grinned and found her own voice, "Manetheren! Manetheren!" Ruby whacked a trolloc that came too close with her bow. The wolf-type trolloc fell to the ground. Bella turned wildly, eyes rolling.  
Dimly, Ruby heard Perrin cry "Manetheren!" Another Trolloc came charging, waving a catchpole; Ruby slammed her bow down on its head when the arrow didn't kill it. Her bow snapped in half.  
She heard Mat call, "Carai an Caldazar! Carai an Ellisande! Al Ellisande!" Ruby whipped her head around to see a rope around Mats neck and dragging him off his horse. She dropped all efforts to maintain a void and plowed through the Trollocs. Ruby thrust her hands forward calling forth all the confidence she could muster, "Moko TAKABISHA!"  
A blue ball of flame burned through the five Trollocs between her and her intended target. The Trolloc pulling Mat out of his saddle didn't have a prayer. Ruby's attack incinerated its body as well the catchpole. Mat threw off the remains of the rope and rubbed his neck.  
Ruby started riding up when a hook got her arm and started tugging at her. She swung her blade, eyes aglow, and snapped the pole in half. The Trollocs surrounded her and one got through her defenses and grabbed her foot. An arrow flashed past her head and stopped its flight in a Trollocs throat. She silently thanked Mat and continued fighting.  
With a sudden shriek all the Trollocs fell to the ground. They were all howling, all scratching at their faces. Something inside Ruby felt disappointed that the fight had ended so quickly. When she looked up she saw the Fade flinging its arms around, headless.  
At the Emonds Fielders questioning looks Thom provided the answer. "It won't die until nightfall. Not completely, that is what I've heard anyway."  
"Ride! This is not all of them!" The Warder shouted. Ruby trotted over to Mat, he looked at her with a slight wariness in his eyes. He gathered his bow and saw the broken halves of Ruby's.  
"You know Ruby, a bow is not a quarter staff." Ruby grinned in response. She sheathed her sword.  
"Thanks for the save back there." She yawned, using her power became easier the more she did it, but made her sooo tired.  
Mat nodded toward the smoking bodies. "I should be thanking you, anyway, with Moiraine's fire she was making no one will be able to tell the difference of what you did. I didn't think it was so strong."  
"Neither did I. I need to be more careful." They joined the rest of the group, all to happy to leave the field of dying shadow-spawn behind them.  
Lan doubled the pace, and the Perrin was afraid the horses would have heart attacks. Horns got closer and Ruby knew they wouldn't out run them. The Trollocs appeared on the hill behind them. They covered the top in a black mass, and three Myrddraal stood over them.  
Moiriane calmly got off Aldieb and took out a dark ivory statue from her pouch. The angrel Ruby thought. Moiriane raised her staff and began to channel. A low sound rung out and the ground shook. Waves of earth came from the Aes Sedai and everyone lost their footing. Everyone but the Myrddraal, they kept coming at a slow but sure pace. Then it stopped. Moiriane thrust her staff at the hallow between hilltops and fire rose like a geyser. The flames rushed off left and right, making a wall.  
"Blood and Ashes," said Mat. Ruby just nodded, speechless.  
"Go on," Lan shouted at the others. "That fire won't burn forever. Hurry! Every minute counts!"  
The rest turned and galloped north as fast as their horses could go. When Lan and Moiriane came up, Moiriane was wavering in her saddle. In response to worried looks she said, "I will be all right soon, I am not at my strongest when working with Earth and Fire. A small thing."  
Lan kept them at a fast walk, which the horses were grateful. Ruby thought Moiriane looked as if she wouldn't be able to go any further at a faster pace. Nynaeve handed a packet of something to Moiriane who swallowed the contents. As the Wisdom was heading back Ruby could sense the smugness.  
Ruby closed her eyes and let Bella do the leading. She could remember every single thing that happened in clarity. She went through where she had almost been brought down and thought about what to do to fix it. She would not make the same mistake twice.  
They cleared the hills and stopped. Warder and Aes Sedai walked off and seemed to be arguing. Egwene walked up.  
"Those things you were shouting at the Trollocs."  
"What about them?" Ruby asked. "Mat must have repeated the story a hundred times."  
"And badly." Thom put in.  
"However he told it, we've all heard it any number of times. Besides, we had to shout something. I mean, that's what you do at a time like that. You heard Lan."  
Perrin added Thoughtfully, "And we have a right, Moiriane says were all descended from those Manetheren people. They fought the D. O. and were fighting the D.O. That gives us a right."  
Egwene sniffed and Ruby stuck her tongue out at her. "I wasn't talking about that. What...what was it you were shouting, Mat."  
"I don't remember. I don't. It's all foggy. I don't know what it means or where it came from, or what it was. I suppose it doesn't mean anything."  
"Carai an Caldazar. Carai an Ellisande. Al Ellisande." Moiriane said. They are looked at her. "For the honor of the red eagle. For the honor of the rose of the Sun. The rose of the Sun. The ancient war cry of Manetheren, and the war cry of its last king. Eldrene was called the rose of the Sun." She then smiled at Mat. "The blood of Arads line is still strong in the Two Rivers. The old blood still sings."  
Mat was scowling. Ruby knew what he was thinking. If he was a descendent of the ancient kings of Manetheren, maybe the trollocs were only after him and not Perrin too.  
The horns of the Trollocs came from the south. Moiriane told everyone to get close. She whirled the carved staff over her head and flung it to the west.  
"To the Trollocs, our scents and our tracks will seem to follow that. The Myrddraal will see through it by then but..."  
"By then we will have lost ourselves." Said Lan.  
They walked at a brisk pace through the forest. Lan taking time to go around larger clumps of trees than going through them. Moiriane was swaying with every step her mare took.  
They came to what at first resembled a cliff. At closer look they saw it was, a city. Old and long abandoned no two towers were the same height. Trees and weeds were growing in the street.  
"I wonder what city it was, and what happened to it. I don't remember anything from papa's map." Egwene said.  
"It was called Aridhol, in the Trolloc wars, an ally of Manetheren. Later Aridhol died and this place was called by another name."  
"What name?" Asked Ruby and Mat.  
"Shadar Logoth."  
"Here we enter here." Said Lan, as he led the way into the city.  
  
END...  
  
A/N Thanks again to everyone who sent a review. Last week of school!!! FREEDOM!!!  
  
I think I had better clear a few things up. The legends and prophecies of the dragon still say he is to be reborn male. As you might know, in the books the Dark One has a habit of bringing his chosen back to life in the opposite sex. Ruby can only channel Saidin. This plays a big part later. Currently she does not know she can channel, sometimes she mixes chi and the one power on accident. In the book I believe Nynaeve was around 25. Lan probably is 40, but they are still together. If you want to know exactly who it is Ruby goes with you'll just have to wait.   
  
Okay, since some persons don't like the way the story is going, I send  
the bunny slugs to explain. Slimy green and purple rabbits enter  
Bunny Slug 1: "It has come to our attention that some people have not  
read the other author notes. As such we our making this a long  
explanation, if you like, skip this and continue reading some else's  
fanfic.  
Bunny Slug 2: "Ruby is not acting like Ranma for a very good reason.  
She is not him."  
Bunny Slug 3: "They had VERY different upbringings, and environments.  
Think of the Inuyasha, also by Rumiko Takahashi. Does Kagome act  
anything like Kikyo? No."  
Bunny Slug 2: "When Purple Moon said this was a remake, she meant it. We  
are tearing the story down and rebuilding on the foundations."  
Bunny Slug 1: "By the time we finish writing this book it should  
resemble very little of the original. Have a nice day, if you have any  
questions send them in a review."  
Bunny slugs disappear in a puff of smoke 


	13. In which we almost get killed, Again

Disclaimer: Wheel of Time belongs to Robert Jordan. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Chapter 13: In which we almost get killed, again.  
  
To say the city was abandoned was truer than one would think. No living organism could be seen beside the 8 people who had entered. What remained of the city took the Emonds fielders breath away. Ruby openly gawked at the place. And I thought Baerlon was a city! Burn me, but Thom must have been laughing up his sleeve. Moiriane and Lan too.  
Lan stopped in front of a white stone building. Moiriane nodded. "This will do."  
"Bring the horses inside," he commanded, "Find a room in the back to use as a stable. Move farm boys. This isn't the village green."  
Ruby followed the other women in. Nynaeve opened her bag and began to shift through it. Lan looked over inside it. "Be careful with those herbs wisdom."  
"I may not like her, it's true, but I help anyone who needs my help, weather I like it or not."  
"I made no accusation wisdom. I only said..." Ruby didn't feel like sticking around to here an argument when she knew who would win. The Wisdom. She took the reins from Mat and walked the horses to a back room following Thom.  
They were unsaddling the horses and Mat moved by route. Ruby left the horse she was working on and snuck up behind Mat. She whispered, "Are you all right Mat? Mat? Mat?" She giggled and flicked the back of his head.  
Mat nearly dropped the saddle and spun to face her. "What was...Oh, " he blushed slightly. "I was... just thinking."  
"Thinking?" Perrin laughed. "You were asleep!"  
Mat sighed. "I was thinking about what happened back there. You know, those words. It was like some dead guy was controlling my mouth. I don't like that idea." He scowled and glared at his friends.  
Perrin rubbed Mandarb down and said, "Aemon's war cry, right? Maybe you're a king reborn. They way you talk about how dull Emonds Field is I would think you like that."  
"Laugh now 'Ryo'. But, I just feel, what if it's me that there after? What if is my fault the trollocs attacked Two Rivers?"  
Ruby snorted and popped her neck. "Well now, if that's the case then we will just have to hang around and be your bodyguard. hmmm?"  
Perrin smiled. Mat and Ruby were like bread and butter. He was glad to know them and have them around. Ruby would turn any situation, no matter how dire, to their advantage. Mat could take the most serious threat into a joke.  
Thom puffed on his pipe. "The old blood she said. I heard it can happen sometimes, never saw it before. Well, now you know your families old boy. You ought to let it go, leave it at that." With that the gleeman turned and left the room.  
They finished rubbing down the rest of the horses. "Since were all in this together, now that were done, why don't we see more of this city?" Mat suggested with a twinkle in his eye.  
Ruby bobbed her head. "Great, no crowds, this is the perfect time."  
"And think of the treasure." Said Mat.  
"Don't you two think? What about trollocs?" Said Perrin.  
"Don't you listen?" retorted Ruby, "Trollocs avoid this place."  
"What would a trolloc have to be afraid of?" Perrin whispered.  
Ruby crossed her arms over her chest and marched over to the large boy. "Stop being like this, if something happens we'll get through it. Beside, when would we get a chance like this again?"  
"Don't forget the treasure!"  
The group tiptoed out the door, and headed out into the streets. Mat danced around and keep saying 'free! We're free!' Outside there wasn't much to see. The place was deserted; even the insides of the buildings were bare.  
Ruby and Perrin wanted to get back to the others but mat insisted on staying. "It's a ruined city! There must be treasure here somewhere!"  
Perrin and Ruby said in unison, "Come ON Mat!"  
"Fine, but first I want to climb one of the towers. That one there is whole." He only took one step toward it when a voice came from the shadows.  
"Towers are not safe." Ruby spun, her hands placed in front of her in small fists. The speaker was a short man, bald, and had a funny accent. He wore the most ridiculous clothing, but Ruby wasn't going to say that.  
"Forgive me, I have been long in the dark, my eyes are not yet used to the light."  
"Who are you?" asked Ruby as she put her arms down.  
"I am Mordeth. It is a pleasure to meet a lovely young lady as yourself..."  
Ruby blushed and as the man kissed her hand. She jerked it away. "Ruby, Ruby al'Thor."  
Mordeth smiled. "Ruby fits you. You do remind one of a precious gem." Ruby blushed harder. Mat walked right up and coughed.  
"I'm Mat, and this is Perrin." The small man had a knowing look on his face. "What are you doing here, we had thought this place was empty."  
"I could ask you the same thing." He kept smiling at Ruby and that made her want to hide behind Perrin. "I am a treasure hunter of course, but it appears that there was too much for me or my horses to carry. It would be a great help if you would help me carry it to my horses. I will also let you have whatever you would like, there is so much."  
"Did you here that? TOLD you there was treasure! Lead the way." Said Mat with a grin.  
The man took them inside a building and down a staircase. The stairs seemed to go on forever. Ruby felt an itch on her back, she suddenly felt like they were going to their doom. After what felt like eternity the three friends emptied out in a room filled with gold and gems. Torches lit the room and made the piles of gold sparkle.  
"Sacks!" cried Mat, "Well need sacks to carry all of this!" He started shuffling through one of the piles.  
Mordeth laughed. "I said there was too much didn't I? Take what ever you want." He walked over to one of the piles and took out something.  
Ruby felt a tap on her arm. It was Mordeth and he was holding a belt made of chains of rubies. "For you, it does fit I hope."  
She took it and felt as if burned. She jerked her hand away for a moment before focusing on her hands. "It is truly beautiful Master Mordeth." Her chi spread out over the belt as clipped it shut around her waist. Ruby fiddled with it a second as she transferred her sword from one belt to the other. "Thank you."  
"Not at all my dear."  
Mat was fingering a dagger with a large ruby on the hilt. Ruby walked over to him. "Look! We match." She giggled and pointed to her new belt.  
Perrin was inspecting a jeweled axe. "Perrin, looks like we all found something! Guess we should start carrying it out."  
Perrin shook his head. "We would have to do it tomorrow. It must be dark by now." Mat and Ruby met up with Perrin at the entrance to the room.  
  
"Is that okay Mordeth? We need to get back to Moiraine and Lan." Said Mat as he toyed with the dagger.  
"You are not alone? Who else is with you?" he asked urgently.  
Mat said, "Moiraine and Lan. Then there's Egwene and Nynaeve. Thom too, he's a gleemen. They want to go to Tar Valon."  
"Tar Valon! Tar Valon!"  
Perrin set the axe back down. "If you want we can come back tomorrow and help you. That is if you still want."  
The man was breathing hard. "No... that's fine...take anything you want except...except..."  
Ruby was looking around, for anything she might want to take with her, when she noticed something about the man. 'I can't believe I never noticed before...' "Um, Master Mordeth, did you know you don't have a shadow?"  
Mat dropped the goblet he had been holding and Perrin backed away from the man. Mordeth said, "Is it that obvious? I thought I worked it out so no one would see that. Oh well, I guess it is decided. Can't have you getting away can I? Warning your friends..."  
Then the man grew and bulged. His body swelled like a balloon. Ruby jumped back and crashed to the floor when huge hands gripped for her. "You are all dead! All dead!" Wailed some unearthly voice. The body then flowed through a crack in the wall and disappeared.  
Survival senses over rode greed and Mat raced for the exit closely followed by Perrin and Ruby. They got out and kept running. Out side Ruby swirled in the sea of emotion and ran a bit ahead of her friends. She felt eyes watching her, laughing at her. At last they came to a stop in the building with the rest of their group.  
Mat had at sometime tucked his dagger away, and Ruby's blouse had been tugged free of the belt and hug over it. Neither object from the treasure could be seen.  
Ruby was faintly disappointed to find that everyone but Lan was there. "You Wool Headed Witlings! I expected better of you Ruby! And you Two! Why under the light did you run off like that? Are you all right? Have you no sense at all!" The Wisdom huffed and glared. Ruby found herself flustered, but this was the Wisdom at her best and after what happened in that room it was understandable.  
The Aes Sedai had a cool and calm face as well as voice. "You should not have done what you did. Something happened out here or you would not be falling over each other like this. Tell me."  
"You said it was safe, you said it was safe." Mat muttered over and over before sitting down. Ruby glared murder at the Aes Sedai and plopped down next to him. Perrin shrugged and decided he should tell what happened, from the begging so the others knew what was out there.  
Moiraine listened, and seemed little concerned. She then began to tell about Aridhol, and how it was consumed by suspicion and hate until the whole place killed itself from the inside out. When she mentioned the man Mordeth, Ruby rubbed her new belt beneath the wool material. 'And he seemed so nice too.' She placed her hand in her hands and rolled on her back.  
She took a nap, and waited for Lan to return. While she slept she had the strangest dream. She had been a little girl again, running trough a huge city with Tams sword strapped to her back. There was a boy running beside her with a small smile on his face. They were being pursued by a mob of strange people. "Do you know me? I know you." The boy said before she woke up.  
When Ruby did wake she couldn't get back to sleep. She had thought she should know who he was. It must have been important. Lan came trotting in breaking off her trail of thought.  
"There are trollocs inside the walls," Lan said. "They will be here in little more than an hour. And the Dha'vol are the worst of them."  
Moiraine asked, "How many do they know we are here?"  
"I don't think they do. There are well over a hundred, frightened enough to kill anything that moves, including one another. They are going out of their way to search, and they're so slipshod that if they were not heading strait for us I would say we have nothing to worry about."  
"If the Myrddraal forced the trollocs what forced the Myrddraal?" Asked Ruby. She was answered with silence. Thom walked up and patted her shoulder. "Best not to think about it girl."  
They packed and got on the horses, heading for the river. There they were to make rafts and cross, while Moiraine would ward off the shadow spawn.  
The horses passed through the streets with Aes Sedai and Warder leading. Perrin rolled his eyes when he saw the gap between the two groups. "Come on were falling behind." He booted Cloud ahead.  
"Stop!" Cried Moiraine as a silvery-gray fog swirled in the space between them. It slowly fattened. The horses pranced uneasily. Nynaeve looked at the fog curiously. "What is it?"  
"The evil of Shadar Logoth. Mashadar. Unseeing, unthinking, moving through the city as aimlessly as a worm burrows through the earth. If it touches you, you will die." She said in a voice devoid of emotion.  
'Good news piles on good news huh..' Ruby thought. The Aes Sedai shook her head. "I do not like it, but this thing will not be above ground everywhere. Some streets will be clear. See that star, the red one? Keep on toward that star, and it will bring you to the river. Whatever happens, keep moving toward the river. Go as quickly as you can but above all make no noise. There are still trollocs remember. And four Halfmen." She was about to turn when Egwene spoke up worriedly. "How will we find you again?"  
"Rest assured I will find you. Now be off, this thing is utterly mindless, but it can sense food." With that Moiraine and Lan left.  
"Nothing is mindless. Look, it's following them." Said Ruby. The tentacles of fog were no longer wavering. They were slowly turning after the one who insulted it.  
Ruby turned Bella round and started trotting off. Everyone followed, making her the leader. Several times they had to go back from dead ends. She focuses on her breathing, and the void. She didn't notice immediately when a pair of trollocs spilled out of the road next to them. Both parties stared in shock at the other. More trollocs appeared behind the first two.  
  
Panic took over as six voices shouted "This way!". She turned to look behind her and only saw three trollocs in pursuit. Ruby leaned down on Bella and held one hand on her sword. The mare plunged wildly through the streets. Ruby peered ahead to find the fog. It glowed with its own inner light. Mashadar filled the entire street. Ruby pulled her horse to a stop and spun to face the trollocs. She saw that they were accompanied by a Fade now.  
The silvery mass reached out and surrounded her. Ruby screamed. Then it opened a pass to the other side, and closed in on her. It wanted her to leave the city, that much was clear. Ruby wheeled her horse around and thanked Mashadar. She didn't know why it did that; this was another thing that the Aes Sedai had been wrong about.  
Once she cleared Mashadar she heard screams. A quick look back showed her the fog was killing the shadow spawn. Ruby plowed on, she kept going until she no longer could here the Fades scream. She saw a shaft sticking out behind the corner. After a closer look she realized it resembled a bow.  
"Psst! Mat!" She trotted up announcing her presence. "Have you seen anyone else?"  
"I...I... just trollocs. You?"  
"They must be trying to reach the river. We better do the same."  
They moved at a brisk walk, and Ruby could see small bits of silver in the shadows. "Mat, I think Mashadar wants us to hurry and get out of the city. Maybe we should follow it?"  
"You too? It saved my life when I was cornered by some trollocs. But it just turned away from me, I was following it, it led me to you."  
Ruby showed her belt for a moment. "Do you think these protect us from it?" Mat flipped his dagger out for a second before tucking it away again. "Perhaps. What ever the reason I just hope that it doesn't decide to kill us."  
They had only just cleared the gate when they heard rapid hoof beats. "Run, You fools!" Thom rushed ahead of them with trollocs trailing him. Ruby dug her heals in Bella. The mare was followed by Mat's mount and both followed Thom as best they could.  
They learned that trollocs could keep up with horses, but not for long. Ruby stroked Bella's neck and whispered reassurances in her ear. Mat had one arrow knocked and tried to look all directions at once. Thom and Mat were arguing. "I still say it's over there." Mat pointed to the left. "We were going north at the end and that means east is that way."  
Thom rubbed his chin before triumphantly saying, "There it is." He pointed right through the branches.  
Ruby felt a shiver run down her spine and dug her heals in just as a trolloc leaped out from behind a tree. She greatly cleared the distance of the catchpole and pranced over to Mat. A arrow shaft buried itself in the eye of the trolloc. They all raced toward the river as more trollocs popped out of the woodwork. Thom was nowhere to be found, one minute he was there and the next he wasn't.  
Suddenly Thom burst out behind the trollocs and in one quick motion had knives in the backs of all the trollocs. One wasn't completely dead and ran off into the woods. Ruby and Mat stared at the gleeman.  
"My best knives." He muttered. "We best get to the river. Hope it isn't far. I hope..."  
They started following the star, at a quick pace. Soon they reached the river. Trees and brush grew nearly right up next to it. Back in the direction of Shadar Logoth, a trolloc horn sounded. Ruby hoped Perrin had not been captured.  
"No use staying here all night. Pick a direction. Upriver or down?" Thom said.  
"Got a coin on you Mat?" Asked Ruby. He pulled out the silver coin Moiraine gave him and tossed it in the air.  
"Tails we go downriver, heads we go upriver." The coin spun in the air. It came down on its edge, and didn't fall. Ruby looked up to see a pale yellow pinprick light against the blackness. "Downriver." She said. Then the coin fell on tails. Mat blinked and picked up the coin.  
They followed Thom. It was a trader's boat that made the light. The whole thing was tied up to some bushes. The boat was about 80 feet long but there could not be anyone seen atop it. "Now that," said Thom smugly, "is better than an Aes Sedai's raft isn't it. It doesn't look as if this vessel is made to carry horses, but considering the danger he's in, which we are goingto warn him of, the captain may be reasonable. Just let me do all the talking. And bring your blankets and saddlebags, just in case."  
Ruby patted Bella before giving her strict instructions to go home. Bella reared and pushed Ruby down on her butt as trollocs spilled out into the clearing. "Onto the boat! Quick, leave all that!" The horses ran, as well as the people. Ruby scrambled to get up as a trolloc grabbed at her ankle. She kicked his face before jumping up onto the boat. "You on the boat! Wake up you fools! Trollocs!" Shouted Thom. Ruby dropped her pack and drew her sword as soon as she hit the deck. One hairy goat head looked up over the railing. Ruby rushed toward it with one motion sliced its head off. The body fell into the water.  
She saw men hurrying around the boat, getting it moving. One group of three struggled with a trolloc. She hurried over to help them with it, and quickly they killed it and pushed the body over. Ruby glanced at a man she almost stepped on when she came over. He took one look at her sword and whimpered. "Spare me! Take anything but spare me!" The boat lurched forward and Ruby stumbled. A sudden shock went through her back; she rolled to the side and did parting the silk. The trollocs feet separated from its legs as it crashed to the deck. She stood over it and jabbed her sword into it's back. It gave one last shudder before lying still. Ruby wiped the blood off on her skirt and sheathed the sword.  
She found Mat and they helped throw dead bodies over. When they finished, she turned to see a man glaring at her. He was stocky, had long hair and a short beard. "Gelb!" he bellowed, "Fortune! Where do you be, Gelb?" he spoke fast, so rapid Ruby gave up trying to understand him. "You can no hide from me on my own ship! Get Floran Gelb out here!"  
Two men hustled a third out. He was the man who offered Ruby anything. The man didn't look anyone in the eye. The other man, the Captain, said "Gelb, you been sleeping on the watch again!"  
"I was no sleeping Captain, I was standing guard, when she sneaked up on me and threatened with that sword of hers." He rubbed his neck. Ruby scowled. "She be in league with the trollocs. A darkfriend! I tried to fight her! But then the trollocs came."  
"In league with my aged grandmother! Did I no warn you last time, at Whitebridge off you go! Get out of my sight before I put you off now." Gelb darted off and the Captain muttered to himself.  
Ruby picked up her pack. Thom started forward, "Captain, allow me to("  
"You come below, where I can see what manner of thing be hauled up on my deck. Come." They followed him to a small cabin that went the length of the ship. He took the only chair and motioned for them to sit.  
"My name be Bayle Domon, Captain and owner of the Spray, which be this ship. Now who be you, and where be you going out in the middle of nowhere, and why should I no throw you over the side for the trouble you've brought me?"  
They let Thom do the talking. He told a story that was a complete lie, but not far from the truth. Mat was his apprentice, and Ruby the girlfriend who refused to be left behind. Ruby snuggled up to Mat, whispering they needed to play the part. After the two men spoke of the price of passage. "...I see the girl has a sword, and a fine fellow that I be, I'll let you have passage as far as Whitebridge for it."  
Ruby clutched it. "NO!" Mat held her close, she looked ready to bolt of someone took her sword.  
"Well, if it be no, it be no. But Bayle Domon don't give free passage, not even to his own mother."  
Ruby sat, thinking about how much she could get for her belt when Thom spoke up. They made a deal, Thom would entertain the crew every night until Whitebridge. Mat supplied the silver coin Moiraine gave him to pay for the damages to the ship.  
The Captain led them to a small room just big enough for the three of them. It had two beds built into the wall, and a small table as well. Ruby went to the smaller bed and curled up, Mat and Thom shared the slightly larger bed.  
  
END 


	14. Ruby, meet Ranma

Wheel of Time has fallen in a Ditch A/N Ranma in my story married Akane, got a divorce and dated Ukyo. He died say around the age of... well I haven't decided yet. If anyone has some ideas about what happened to the rest of the Ranma ½ cast please tell me!

Also, I have little to no knowledge of what you call the stuff on a ship. Bear with me as this is the only chapter that will take place on boat.  
  
'**In Bold'** mind speech  
  
CHAPTER 14: Ruby, meet Ranma.  
  
Ruby ran. She was running as fast as she could without thought. It had to be a dream, but fear couldn't be in a dream as it was here. She couldn't even remember what she was running from, it was dangerous to think. Thinking slowed her down, and then what she was running from would catch up.  
  
She skidded along the pavement. It was a hard shiny rock. Ruby felt her feet go over an edge. Her legs went over, then her stomach. She dug her fingers into the stone and felt pain. Her fingertips had to be crushed, but she didn't go over.  
  
Fire shot up her arms as she pulled herself up back onto the ledge. "I almost went over!" She hugged herself and stood. Ruby looked at her hands, they were crumpled and bloody. She saw the blood drip onto the stone.  
  
She kept going. To stay put would be to die. She held her hands close and hobbled up some steps. When she got to the top she saw something. Ruby sucked on her fingers, and scanned for the movement.  
  
It was a man striding through the maze. She felt something squeeze her chest. She knew the man, the one she was running from. He wanted to use her. "Can't! Won't! He won't use me!" She thought and rushed back down the stairs before he saw her.  
  
She turned down a corner along a wall of thorn bushes. The redheaded girl looked at the bushes, they were pretty, in a dead sort of way. She rushed along it looking for a way through. Her eyes wandered to the new pavement she walked along, it was white stones. She kicked up one of the rocks and watched it role out. It turned up to revel staring eye sockets.  
  
Startled, she tripped and fell back. Ruby cried out as fresh pain washed her hands. She had instantly used her hands to catch her fall. It was just evil; she wanted to go home, to be with her friends, to milk a cow, anything but here. She looked forward and saw a hand.  
  
Ruby looked at the offered hand and saw the arm attached to it. She followed that to the whole body of a man who looked to be in his thirties. He had muscles that were half-hidden by the clothing he wore. His long black hair was braided down his back in a tight pigtail, and he had bright blue eyes. He wore a red shirt with matching black pants.  
  
Her jaw dropped slightly as she took the hand. The man had an aura of amusement but caution. He also radiated trust.  
  
"What happened to you?" He said jokingly as he inspected her hands. "Ouch. That has to hurt, don't worry, we'll get you fixed up." He grasped her hands and glowed a soft blue. Ruby felt her fingers resetting themselves and healing. She stared at the man.  
  
"How? Who are you? How did you do that?" She asked, but her feet itched to be moving. HE could appear at any moment.  
  
"Names Saotome Ranma. Just used some Chi." They walked together along the thorn bushes, while Ranma asked where she planed on going and why she was here.  
  
"I, don't know where I am, but we have to keep going. That man, if he comes... he'll use us! He'll do something bad!" She flexed her healed appendages and turned her head.  
  
Ranma got a dark look on his face. The martial artist mumbled to himself and walked protectively next to his new friend. He felt like he had just woke up, refreshed. He would stick with this girl until this manipulator had been dealt with. Beside, this place was by far more interesting than that white place he had been.  
  
They came to a break in the bushes when they ran face to face with the man. His eyes burned and he smiled. "Ba'alzamon!" Ruby backed up taking Ranma with her.  
  
Ba'alzamon moved forward. "How long do you think you can evade me girl? How do you think you can avoid your fate? You are mine!" He reached out to her but found a body in the way.  
  
"You won't touch her." Ranma snarled, hands cupped. Ruby felt what he was doing, but Ba'alzamon did not. She adopted the same stance, realizing it was not so different than what she had done before. Information blossomed in her mind about what it was she was doing. Her eyes glowed a mix of green and blue, conflicting emotions. She felt this well of power in her. It was much like when she had first done it; she had forgotten the feeling. Slowly, Ruby dipped into it, she could almost see more power flowing to replace it as soon as she took some out.  
  
Ranma felt Ruby copying him. He smirked, she had potential. His opponent was looking down, an untroubled expression on his face. Ranma opened up to the girl behind him, nudging her mind to the faster way to gather chi.  
  
Ruby closed her eyes. She thought about it. Quickly, bluish green chi gathered in her palms in a ball. In her minds eyes she saw Ba'alzamon, he was smirking, and coming closer. He threatened to put out her ball. "NO! I can do this! I am not alone! I HAVE to do this!" Pictures of her friends flew into her head, Mat, Perrin, and others. He father stuck out and she saw him at Ba' alzamons mercy.  
  
The two were pulled into each other, their chi attracting. Dual voices rung out. "MOKO TAKABISHA!" Two nimbi of blue, green, and red energy shot out. They circled each other as they flew toward their target. Ba'alzamon was hit in both the back and front with the blasts. He had a surprised look on his face as the world around them shattered like glass.  
  
Ruby blinked her eyes. She felt as if she was floating. When she peeked them open she saw a smiling face. "Where are we?"  
  
Ranma turned to her. "The dreamscape, I think. It was nice meeting you Ruby." He disintegrated into the air. Ruby rushed forward, "Wait! I need you to tell me..." She trailed off into a whisper.  
  
She bolted up; the sheet fell from her shoulders. "Ranma..." she whispered into the night. Ruby felt that Ba'alzamon would not be bothering her for a while. She looked down to the bed sheets and gasped; they were covered in dry blood.  
  
Later  
  
Ruby stretched on the deck. She was helping Paul gather the ropes. As it became obvious in the few days they were on the boat, Ruby was a curious individual. She had her shoes off and helped out around the boat. "Girl, can you get down ta' Kon and tell him will be need'n about 75 more feet of rope." Paul said has he rolled the ropes up.  
  
"Yes Sir!" She spun around and rushed to the other end of the Spray easily dodging bodies in the way. She ducked around a mast and turned to her quarry. "Scuse me Kon! Paul says you need to put 75 more feet of rope on the list of stuff to get." Once again she spun, this time searching for Mat. He had been rather...different lately.  
  
Ruby looked at him and saw he was rubbing something while looking at the curved blade and axe tied to the mast. "The dagger from Shadar Logoth!"  
  
"Morning Mat! What are you doing" She smiled and he looked up.  
  
"It's none of your business." He said darkly. Then changed the subject. "We can't trust them. Can't trust any of them. There's going to be a mutiny"  
  
"Don't be silly Mat. I've talked to them and a mutiny is the last thing on any of their minds."  
  
"That's what hey want you to think. They just want to get our guard down, then they'll dump us over board or kill us in our sleep."  
  
Ruby cocked her head. "Don't say something like that. Thom says Master Domon is a good man and I trust his judgment. They only one we need to worry about is Gelb."  
  
Mat laughed. "You don't see it do you Ruby? Pretty Ruby...We are the only ones left from Two Rivers. We can't afford to trust anyone else."  
  
Ruby stared at Mat. What was he thinking? That thing was doing something to him! "Of course we can trust people. What is that dagger doing to you?"  
  
Mat went ridged and turned to her. He looked pleadingly at her. "You can't tell anyone else about it! Someone might try to take it! Promise me you won't tell know one!" Mat had gotten up and was practically breathing on her.  
  
She slapped him. One good solid slap across the face. "I hope that knocked some sense in to you." She turned taking with her all feminine anger.  
  
One of the sailors laughed. "Did you say the wrong thing boy? Your girl is in a right fury!" Mat scowled and rubbed his cheek.  
  
Ruby threw herself on the bed. "That wool-head! Can't he see beyond his fear!" She punched the thin pillow and growled. Growling was amazingly therapeutic.  
  
'**It's the dagger**.'  
  
Ruby spun. "Who said that!" She scanned the room, but the door was still closed. "Must have been my imagination..." she shrugged and sat down.  
  
'**No, it has to be the dagger. I can feel something bad coming off of it. Kind of like your belt but different.**'  
  
"Light! I'm hearing voices in my head!" Ruby moaned. She rolled around on the bed and whined. First the trollocs and fades, now voices, the creator had a weird sense of humor.  
  
"**It's the dagger. The dagger. Listen to me, it's the dagger**..." the voice faded off and Ruby looked up. 'Wait... that sounded like Ranma!' "Ranma come back!" She listened but didn't here anything else. "Oh well." She went topside to watch Mat's juggling lessons.  
  
Time passing  
  
They were due to arrive at Whitebridge the next day. Ruby napped in her bunk dreaming. She was in a forest. Birds she didn't recognize called to one another.  
  
"Hi Ruby, fancy seeing you here." Said a male voice.  
  
"Hi Ranma. Was that you earlier today? I think I'm going crazy, is it normal to hear people in your head?"  
  
He sat down on a rock and looked up at the sky. "It depends on your view of crazy. In the mad person's eyes you could be the crazy one. And yes, that was me. How I got in your head I have no clue."  
  
She looked around for a place to sit, and found none. Ranma waved his hand and a small boulder appeared. "How did you that?" She sat.  
  
"You ask a lot of questions. I told you before. This is the dreamscape, not to confused with the world of dreams, that place with the really long name."  
  
Ruby nodded sagely, the world of dreams did have a long name. (A/N I can't remember the spelling of it so if someone could tell me it would be much appreciated)  
  
"What was it you were saying about the dagger?"  
  
"Oh! That! It is doing something to your friend...he feels familiar too... but that's not the point. That belt you have," He pointed at the gold and jeweled belt at her waist. "It has this, hunger, to it. As if wants something, but it just sits there. You did something to it, tainted the evil in it I 'spose. Remember in that other place where it was really hot?" She nodded once. "I could feel your belt working against the evil there trying to protect you."  
  
"But Mat's is not helping him! Light! It's trying to kill him."  
  
He rubbed his forehead and groaned. "I don't know OKAY. Think, did you ever do anything to it?"  
  
Ruby decided to lie on her back. She thought about. Mordeth gave it to her, but she recoiled from it. Then...  
  
"Of course! Now I remember! I made it mine using Chi! My chi washed over it after I took it." She felt smug, for a moment. "But how does that help Mat? He can't use chi." Ranma looked at her, then at the clock that appeared in the air.  
  
"Time for you to wake up. Try talking to him, link with him, I think he has more chi than you know. Do you want me to train you? I saw how you were against that evil guy."  
  
Ruby was about to answer when her eyes peeked open to see Mat standing over her.  
  
"Wake up Ruby! You have to see these statues! They're HUGE!" He grabbed his friend's hand and pulled her up to the deck. Ruby smiled as she looked at the large statues then back to Mat. His eyes looked darker than normal, but that was it. Today he must be winning against the dagger, he was the normal Mat.  
  
She thought about what Ranma had said. She would need to talk to Mat soon.  
  
END


	15. Burned out of the Pattern

Chapter 15: Burned Out of the Pattern  
  
Destiny sipped some coke from her cup. She was currently tracing back the treads of her wheel and sorting them out. Pull this string, retie that one. Well, that's just great, where is that girls'? She thought. With a sigh, Destiny changed form into a boy with red-blue hair.  
  
He poured the drink over the wheel and loom set up. Several glowing lines shown brightly against the other threads; two shone brighter than the rest. These two threads intertwined as if there should have been a third.  
  
Destiny retrieved a pair of knitting needles out of, somewhere, and began to poke and prod at the two. "This doesn't make since. I haven't had this happen since..." The boy spun around and froze.  
  
Floating in the air was a ball of seemingly liquid fire. A closer look reveled what appeared to be a ball of golden yarn. "Shit..."

)()()()()()()()(  
  
Ruby sat balanced on the mast, twirling Thom's flute in her hand. She had been planning to talk to Ranma, but he was asleep more often then not. The only times she could speak to him were at night, but he wanted to train her then. Ruby thought that he used so much energy teaching her he couldn't talk to her during the day.  
  
Thom usually tried to teach her to play the flute; he had been pleased at her natural ability of tumbling. He didn't know she practiced with Ranma. She spun the flute in her hands, and then got an idea.  
  
Ruby tightened the muscles in one of her legs, then grasped the flute and held it to her lips. She played "Jack o' Shadows" quietly for a moment while thinking. "What should I do about Mat? Half the time I think he wants to kill me, the other half... I don't know what to think anymore."  
  
She kept her balance on the mast as the ship rocked, heedless of the danger. "Well, I suppose that if I'm going to do something I better hurry and do it."  
  
"Girl! If your trying to break your neck, don't lose my flute while you do it!" Ruby looked down and saw Thom. She slipped the flute into her belt and hung upside down while looking at the older man.  
  
"Thom? What are you doing up here?" She scratched the base of the braid then stopped to stare at her hand.  
  
"When you wouldn't pay attention to people shouting at you... Burn me, you got everybody thinking you've gone half-mad."  
  
She looked down at the people on the deck. "Only half?" She saw the captains' worried look. "You want me to come down then?" she shouted.  
  
At Thom's enthusiastic nod she grabbed a free rope and jumped. Thom hurried down. Ruby swung around the mast once and twisted to avoid a boom. She landed in front of Mat, turned, and bowed. Several people clapped. Thom was stroking his moustache. Mat was peering at her with accusing eyes.  
  
Ruby knelt down, chin on knees. "Mat can I talk to you in the cabin?"  
  
He paused, having an internal battle. "Sure, Sure..." They rose and left, Ruby walked with a gait that fell just short of Thom's when he was in full gleeman mode.  
  
Ruby closed the door behind them. "What's this about Ruby?" Mat asked. "Is the crew going to mutiny, were you threatened?"  
  
She shook her head. "No, nothing like that. It's about your dagger."  
  
"My dagger?! It's MINE you can't have it!" He clutched it case to his chest and hunched over.  
  
"Stop! I don't want it! I'm worried about you! Have you looked at yourself? Maybe they can't see it, but I can! Everyday you seem weaker or, or different. Keep the dagger, I want MAT back!" She blocked the door. His features softened, but they held a mischievous look to them.. "I will keep it Ruby."  
  
She stepped forward, slowly. "Take my hand, Mat, please." He complied. She took a deep breath. "Ranma you had better be right about this...I can't believe I'm trusting a voice in my head."  
  
Dream 'scape  
  
First she came to a wall. It was huge and made of steel. Ruby walked toward it, noticing how it flared at her touch. The whole thing seemed to be full of mischievous emotions, it even laughed at her. The barrier shone and made her blink.  
  
She passed through unharmed, but very shook up. Dark clouds were now all around her. The clouds swirled calling her, making promises, welcoming. Some of the things they said made her shiver. She wanted to turn around, but a quote popped into her head from somewhere, "When they give you ruled paper, write the other way."( A/N Quote from Fahrenheit 451 (Juan)- a great book.) The belt she wore pulsed, and the clouds backed off. Suddenly she felt a presence at her side.  
  
Ruby swerved her head and caught a flash of robes. Her hands were raised in position. Whatever it was; was gone. She calmed herself and reached for her own source of life. It burst around her in a blue-fiery wave and rippled along the black clouds traveling to guide her to where her goal.  
  
There was a pool of life; it was a soft white, like milk. Ruby let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding; it was pure Mat that pool was. The clouds were soaking the life up like rotten sponges. There was barely any flow of new going into the pool. Ruby shot her hands into it and pumped her own reserves in.  
  
She shook her shoulders and set to work. She searched through to make sure she found every piece there was. First she blocked off the clouds. They swirled and thunder rolled. The clouds gathered around her, threatening to squash her into a paste. Ruby sent a burst of chi out. The cloud at first gleefully took in the new food source. Then they writhed and rung themselves while slowly turning a soft gray color. After a few minutes all the clouds had been changed.  
  
Ruby pulled her hands out and gave a nod of approval as fresh life poured in and began to fill up the dry lakebed. She closed her eyes and felt where her belt should have been. Her feet rose off the ground. "Lets get back huh." She whispered. She rocketed out to the wall. Before impact, it melted away like butter and closed behind her. Ruby peeked her eyes open...and saw what looked like a human with long hair standing on the wall.  
  
Back to the real world  
  
Ruby peeked open her eyes to see Mat slumped on the ground. He was passed out, but his hand was firmly locked around the ruby hilted blade. She dropped a blanket over him and walked out side. "It's over." She smiled leaned against the ship wall. Her stomach growled. "Heh heh heh." Ruby walked down to the galley.  
  
Later  
  
She finished out playing the song and gave a smile and bow. Several sailors called for more, but quieted when Mat started juggling in loops. One attempted to copy but failed miserably. This was followed by more laughter. It was near mid-morning and most of the import jobs on the ship had been taken care of. Many of the people were watching Thom, Ruby and Mat.  
  
"Whitebridge! Whitebridge ahead!" Called the lookout. Mat unconsciously flicked his wrist as the colored balls disappeared up his sleeve. Thom rubbed his chin for a moment. "Didn't teach him that yet..." he whispered to himself.  
  
The next half-hour or so was spent docking the ship and gathering supplies.  
Ruby said good-bye to all of her new friends. She approached Thom, Mat, and Captain Domon.  
  
"...me gleeman? Can I no talk you into continuing on? I be going all the way to Illian, where folk have a proper regard for gleeman. There be no finer place in the world for your art..."  
  
Ruby looked at the city. She was in awe of it. 'And I thought Baerlon had been a city. Light..." The milk-white bridge reflected the same color as Mat's chi had been. It was like lace suspended over the river. It was like fat, when she thought about it. Milk-white, and the water slid off of it; just like animal fat. In fact, the lace looked amazingly like the blood veins in fat... She was pulled out of her musings.  
  
Domon turned to the girl. "And you Ruby, can I no interest you into leaving this boy?" He gabbed a finger at Mat, who snorted. "You are a regular sailor girl. Never seen anyone take to the ship as fast as you."  
  
"No thanks Master Domon." She clung to Mat's arm and made mooneyes.  
  
"Well, if you ever need work..." she nodded politely as they started off the ship.  
  
"Just have to find the right innkeeper. Innkeepers have all the news and gossip. We have to talk. We three." Said Thom as they passed through the crowd. People called out to Thom, he would either issue a short reply or ignore them depending.

)()()()(  
  
Destiny, back in female form, screeched as she saw another one of glowing threads burn and disappear. Knowing what she would see, she turned to the second glowing ball of yarn. She pulled a crochet needle out and buried it in the new ball. She jerked, trying to single out a strand to weave back in the pattern. The whole needle was sucked in. Screaming, she proceeded to slam her head into a convenient desk.  
  
END


	16. Run and keep Running

Chapter 16: Run and keep running  
  
They passed through the street, Thom leading them to an inn he saw from the bridge. The shops held little, and what they did have was not the best. People reflected the shops, hard times were ahead. Not one person smiled, it would be a grim year if the weather did not improve.  
  
Ruby fiddled with her braid and followed the other two. A slim brown- haired man offered her fruit. She was about to refuse when he looked at her face and scuttled away, to find a new customer. She shrugged it off and hurried to catch up.  
  
It was a paved square, with inns and shops lining the place. Mat glanced in the windows. Ruby shook her head and marched him into the inn Thom had chosen, The Wayfarers' Rest. Upon entering the inn she saw it was nearly empty, as well as having a good layer of dust. There were two men in the back of the room; the innkeeper was polishing a glass. Thom went up to the man. Ruby and Mat walked over to the two men.  
"Hi, has anything interesting been happening around here?" Ruby rocked back and forth, watching Thom out of the corner of her eye.  
"Maybe, where did you come from? They say it's going to be a hard year." The man dresses in worker clothes took a sip of his ale and watched her.  
"It has to end sometime. Nothing can be forever."  
"Mat! Ruby!" Hearing their names called, they said good-bye and went over to Thom. They walked a little way to the hall and into a room. Thom led them to a table in the middle of the room. Like the common room, neither table nor floor appeared to have seen a dust mop in weeks.  
Mat grimaced. "Why here? We passed other inns that looked cleaner." He wiped the chair with his sleeve and sat down.  
"Straight on from the bridge is the road to Caemlyn. Anyone passing through Whitebridge comes through this square, unless they're going by river, and we know your friends aren't doing that. If there is no word of them here, it doesn't exist. Let me do the talking, this has to be done carefully." Said Thom.  
The innkeeper walked in, three sloshing cups in hand. He wiped the table once and set down the drinks. "If you stay you won't have to pay for drinks, good wine here."  
Ruby and Mat clinked glasses and proceeded to chug the burning liquid. "I will think on it." He said just above a whisper. Then he smiled. "What news is there? We have been away from hearing things."  
"Big news that's what, big news." He pulled up a chair and sat down. Then he commented about his feet. Ruby sat with a small smile on her face, her head pleasantly buzzing from the quick drinking of the wine. The innkeeper then spent an hour telling about near each and every corn and sore on his feet.  
Thom coughed lightly and reminded him about the 'Big News.' The man nodded and switched over to that. "The false Dragon was captured near Lugard. Aes Sedai it was." He went into detail about how he wanted to go and see the false Dragon, but his duties at the inn prevented him. Apparently the roads were packed with refugees, all trying to find a safe place to stay. "The Aes Sedai, taking him north to see Queen Morgase, and displaying him at every town and village on the way!"  
Ruby snorted a small snort. Her head was still a bit fuzzy.  
The innkeeper leaned over the table in a conspirital (?) way. "Logain could do...things. Not like the other false Dragon I saw, back then." He then told about before he had the inn. Aes Sedai had not been needed with the false Dragon a few years ago. Only soldiers to parade him through. He said that the Aes Sedai maintained a constant shield on Logain, to prevent him from channeling. He shivered as he said it. "I don't like Aes Sedai, and I don't see why they have to wait to gentle him. It would be a big help to them, and the rest of us."  
Ruby listened intently. It was interesting. The false Dragon hadn't been severed yet? That meant he might find a way to break the shield. Ranma always said there was always a way. He said nothing was perfect. She mumbled under her breath, "That is the way of the martial artist, really, striving for the impossible. Sometimes it just takes a while to find that tiny weakness to exploit."  
"You say something girl?" Asked Thom.  
"Oh, nothing I was just thinking."  
The innkeeper got up and left the room, shaking his head. "A fade." Mat breathed. He hung his head. "I should have known they'd be looking for us here."  
"And he'll be back." Thom said. "I say we sneak back to the boat and take captain Domon up on his offer. The hunt will center on the road to Caemlyn while we're on our way to Illian, a thousand miles from where the Myrddraal expect us."  
"NO!" Ruby stood up and knocked the chair over in the process. "We wait for Perrin and Nynaeve here, or we go to Caemlyn. One way or the other, Thom. That's what we decided." She glared at them. Mat looked down at his feet.  
"The Fade will most likely check here first. If we're going to Caemlyn we better get a move on." Mat said while looking at the floor.  
Thom huffed. "Think Girl! Illian! There isn't a grander city in the world!" She raised a hand and looked at him.  
"Mat and me, were heading to Caemlyn. I am NOT going to give up on my friends. I didn't do it before and I am not going to start." Stubbornness covered her whole being and it seemed to leak into Mat.  
"Thom we have to go to Caemlyn. Maybe we will see this false dragon." Mat joked.  
"But Illian! A safe way out! They'll never find you!" Thom was desperately trying to convince them. Mat looked at Thom, "Why all this fuss and bother? You want to go back to the boat? Then go. We can take care of ourselves."  
Mat got up from his chair and walked to the door. Ruby followed him. They were about to walk into the common room when they heard someone.  
"Trollocs! Put on a gleeman's cloak man! You're drunk! Trollocs, their borderland fables."  
The two friends peeked pass the door. "Gleb" Said Mat as he fingered his dagger. Thom stepped up to see what they were looking at.  
"That story will be around half the town in an hour. Weather anybody believes it or not. And the half man could hear it in half that time. Domon isn't sailing until tomorrow morning. At best he'll have the trollocs chasing him half way to Illian. Well, he's half expecting it for some reason. There's nothing to do for it but run, and run hard." He shoved some coins at them. Mat shoved his into his pocket. Ruby looked trough hers. It was an equal amount of silver.  
"In case were separated. You both got good hearts." He wagged a finger at them and looked hard. "Stay clear of Aes Sedai, for your lives." Thom then shuffled over to one of the windows and cracked it open. It moved soundlessly and just wide enough for all three of them to squeeze through.  
Mat started for the street but Thom held him back. "Not so fast. Not till we know what were doing." He closed the window and studied the ally.  
"Why are you doing this? You'd be safer with out us. Why are you staying with us?" Ruby whispered to him.  
He looked at her. "I had a nephew, Owyn. My brothers only son. My only living kin. He got in trouble with Aes Sedai, but I was busy with other things. I don't know what I could have done, but when I finally tried it was too late." He paused to take off his cloak and instrument cases. "Owyn died a few years later, you could say the Aes Sedai killed him." He handed his things to Ruby. "If I can keep you two free of Tar Valon maybe I can stop thinking about Owyn. Wait here." He turned to the street.  
Mat sat on a barrel that was in the ally. "What do you think the Aes Sedai did to his nephew?"  
"Only one thing a man can get into trouble with Aes Sedai." They waited in silence for him to return.  
  
Thom returned with a dark brown cloak covering his face. For a minute the two Emonds Fielders didn't recognize him. Thom laughed. "I suppose this is a good enough disguise for the gate."  
He folded his gleemans cloak around his other things. "Well walk out of here one at a time, just close enough to keep each other in sight. Can't be especially remembered that way." He looked at Ruby. "Can't you slouch that height of yours is as bad as a banner." Ruby growled and attempted to make herself seem smaller.  
Ruby scanned the crowd. No one looked out of place. Except maybe that dark shadowed figure over there. "Shit" The Fade was halfway across the square. Before it froze her, Ruby put one hand on her father's sword and cleared her mind. She hoped Ranma's teaching would be enough. "Come on People! Are we just going to stand here?! We have to RUN!" She yelled as Ruby attempted to move her shaky legs.  
"Don't look at its face!" Yelled Thom. He thrust his bundle in Ruby's arms. "Take care of that. When I say run, you run. And don't stop till you get to Caemlyn, The Queens Blessing. Remember that. You can't fight it, can't risk it." He saw her ready to draw her blade. "Promise me you will run. Promise!"  
She nodded, her mouth not working. Thom pushed them forward while drawing out his small blades. "RUN!"  
Ruby grabbed Mat, no longer caring if anyone remembered her, and run toward the gates. People in the streets ran with them, shops slammed shut the doors and shutters. Ruby saw Mat running next to her. They went thought the gates, that were open as far as was possible. They kept running. They stopped when the sun was setting, because Ruby tripped.  
Ruby sat on the hard-packed dirt road. She was staring into the distance. "You okay Ruby, you didn't break anything did you?" Asked Mat.  
"He, He's gone Mat. Just gone."  
"I know."  
Mat held her close. She clutched to him like a lifeline. "What if were the only ones left?" She said, but it came out muffled.  
Mat looked into her blue-gray eyes. "We can't be the only ones. They'll be in Caemlyn, you'll see."  
Ruby's continence took on a grim resolution. "They had better be." She stood up and they walked along the road till nightfall.  
  
END  
  
A/N Short Chappie, but I didn't have as much fun writing it so go figure. 


	17. Lessons in Flirtation

Mineldrin-Do I like Lord of the Rings? Yeah, I guess so. Are you a Myrddraal fan? You just gave me an idea for a plot twist. (  
  
Chapter: 17 A lesson in flirtation  
  
The road was dry and dusty, even though it was sprinkling. The two friends were headed along the road. One lighthearted and the other, not so much. "We should get off the road. The Myrddraal could be anywhere. I don't want to die." Said Mat.

"The roads faster. Would you quit looking around? You're making me dizzy." Ruby looked up and muttered to herself.

"But the fade!" Mat pointed to the road. "Look there! He's coming." Mat held his hands in his head.

"It's probably just a wagon." Ruby pushed him on. There had been considerable traffic on the road. In other words more than Two Rivers saw in year. Ruby adjusted a dark scarf on her head to help keep the rain off. Mat came out of his gloomy revere to wrap his own scarf around his face, to help block dust that was to be kicked up. The cloud coming toward them was revealed to be 7 people with spears and swords.

Ruby smiled and nodded them. Then frowned when one of looked at her and said 'bloody Aiel shouldn't be anywhere but the waste!' When Mat heard that he looked about ready to jump up and stab the man with his Shadar Logoth dagger. Both groups stopped and stared at each other. Mat checked his bow as if it was just a natural habit; Ruby fingered her sword and glared at them all. The men, who looked like merchants guards, shifted their feet and glared back. Ruby remembered a story from an old book master al'Vere had.

She raised her sword in the air and screamed, "Dance the spears! Spit in the sight binders Eye! Dance with me!" Every single of the men took of running. Each of them knew the stories of the Aiel. Once they were out of earshot, Ruby fell on the ground clutching her sides and laughing. Mat looked at her, bemused. "What the heck was that about?" "Oh sorry, laugh It was just ;Laugh to tempting!" She quieted suddenly and looked down at her self. "Crud." Ruby had effectively covered her pants and blouse in dirt and dust, when hit with drizzle became a mud. It was Mat's turn to laugh.

"Hahaha, just walk around for a while, surly it will all wash off." He helped her up. "But it was funny, I thought we would have to fight um. What made you do that any way?" Ruby rung out her braid and scarf. She used it to clean the mud off her hands and face.

"Remember that old book Master al'Vere's got? The one titled 'legends and Myths of the Aiel'." Mat nodded.

"I remember, I also remember he hardly let anyone touch it. It cost him half a year's silver. Mistress al'Vere nearly skinned him alive for doing that."

"Well, I asked Tam to get it for me and, he borrowed it. Very interesting. Aiel call fighting the 'Dance' and that they really hate someone called the sight blinder. The book also said that when it comes to combat, Aiel are the best of the best. I thought it would fit with what he said." "Well, I didn't fancy just staring at each other." They continued walking. Sometimes they rode a ways on the back of a wagon. For the first few days they walked half the night, staying on the road. Rest only came when their eyes threatened to close shut on their own. They slept under the bushes on the side of the road.  
  
Journey Clips  
  
They stopped for the day at a stream. Ruby knelt and cupped her hands to drink. SPLASH. A large fish decided to jump in her face. The splash resulted in soaking her front.  
  
"I don't think this is a good idea Mat." Whispered Ruby. "Shhhh. It's easy. I've done this before back home." He replied. "This ISN"T home." Mat ignored her and lifted the chicken. Said chicken tilted its head before pecking at the strange hand. This resulted a curse from Mat, and an "I told you so' from Ruby. An old watchdog heard the commotion and rushed into the chicken coop barking. Mat slapped the chicken, grabbed the three eggs under it and ran. Ruby followed.  
  
Fin. Clips  
  
Ruby knocked on the door of the house. A plump smiling woman answered it. The woman had long blonde hair and green eyes. "Sorry to disturb you, but we wanted to know if there was any work to be done for a dinner and maybe a bed."

The woman looked them up and down. Mat smiled and rocked his heels. "Just a moment dears." The woman closed the door and Ruby could hear her steps fading away.

The redhead focused a little harder, letting her senses take control. She could hear 4 other footsteps in the house, 6 elsewhere on the farm. "There's a lot of people living here Mat, I don't know if they'll need any other help."

"I could try stealing eggs again." He offered.

"Ahh, No." Two different sets of footsteps could be heard approaching the doorway. The same woman as before opened the door. Behind her was a man, her husband.

"You see, they don't mean any harm. We could use the boy for stable work and I need someone to help with sewing." The lady spoke to her man. He nodded and looked at the two travelers. The man struck out his hand and shook theirs.

"Erin Grinwell, this is my wife Shasta. I believe we can find work for you. You," he looked at Mat. "Can help moving the barrels out of the cellar and into the barn." Master Grinwell then walked out the door-leading Mat over to the cellar. Ruby followed them with her eyes when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on girl, Erin's only going to get those close off that young man, they need to be washed, and so do yours." Ruby followed the mistress Grinwell to a back room and stripped.

"I'm sorry but I don't have any spare with me." She handed the mud stained clothes to her host

. "Not to worry dear,"

"Ruby"

"Not to worry Ruby. I have some old clothes from my great grandmother you might like. They should fit you perfectly. You just sit here and wait, I'll send Else in to draw you a bath. No sense in washing something if your going to get it dirty as soon as you get your hands on it." With that, Shasta vanished out the door taking Ruby's old clothes with her.

"Well, this is a fine predicament." Ruby turned her head to see a girl, not far from her own age, glare at her.

"Excuse me?" Ruby pulled out her braid and noticed it had grown in a short period of time. The girl she spoke to had long dark hair separated in two pigtails.

"It's mother." She wrinkled her nose and walked farther in the room. "She's probably in the attic right now searching through the old chests." The girl began to haul out a copper tub. The inside of the tub had turned sea green. She began to fill it from a pump in the corner.

"Oh, you must be Else!" Ruby moved to help the girl who smiled cockily. "I see my reputation precedes me. Of course, that IS to be expected when you have a body like mine." She glanced at Ruby. "But you shouldn't worry, I'm sure you can snag someone with that body of yours." Ruby let go off the handle on the pump.

"And what's THAT supposed TO MEAN?!" Ruby spat out the words. Else noted the tub had filled. She faced the taller girl.

"What it means is I am Pretty. A Domani taught me. You know what that means."

"Sorry, why should I care if you were taught by a Domani woman?"

"It means I can have any one I want, And-You-Can-Not."

Ruby glared at the girl. "Is that a challenge?"

"You could say that." Mistress Grinwell returned before it could get any worse. Else transformed into a sweet innocent little girl. She kissed her mothers cheek and left the room.

"You best get in bath Ruby." Ruby nodded and plopped down into the water. "COLD!" Her teeth chattered and she thought about using chi to warm the water. Shasta laughed. "That it is girl, but it makes you do a good cleaning. Now these belonged to my great grandmother."

She placed some light brown clothing on the bench. She got a far away look in her eyes for a moment. "Grandma was about as tall as you I believe. I wanted to give these to Else but I doubt she'll grow any more. My Grandma was tall you know. She also had some other things that are useless around the farm."

"W-where was she from?" Ruby asked as she finished scrubbing a weeks worth of sweat and grim off.

"She never said, but I think she was Aiel. It was before the war you understand, when she came over."  
Ruby got up and shook. She dried off with the towel Mistress Grinwell offered and put on the clothes. The shirt was made of a smooth fabric that was soft but tough. It had long sleeves that ended just short of her wrist. There was also a pair of breeches made of the same stuff that were just as loose as her improvised homemade pair. It was the boots that Ruby really admired. She never saw the like before. They were soft, probably made from a dyed sheepskin.  
"There's a head piece that goes with that. It does look so right on you. A little big but you can grow into it." She nodded to herself and headed to the door. "Right then, you can help me darn some of these old shirts that I haven't had the time to fix."  
  
)()()()()()(

Ruby was alone in the room. She was armed with needle and thread. The Mistress had left to start supper after seeing that Ruby had adequate skill in sewing.  
"I can't believe what I've gotten myself into." Ruby said to the air.  
"**What do you mean**?" Ranma asked.

"Well, I got myself in a challenge with Else the cow. What makes me upset is that I don't know squat about what to do." Ruby grudgingly said this and poked herself with the needle she was using.

"**That's it? You can't back down from a challenge, it isn't honorable**."

"I know that! Light, but I never have flirted before. I seen Egwene do it before, and some of the other girls, but it it looks so stupid. Half the time the boys didn't even notice it."

Ruby felt a stream of smugness in her head. "**Don't worry. I actually have some expertise in this area. Just do everything I tell you**."

"So long as it isn't wool-headed thing." Ruby finished the last stitch and hopped up. She went to the kitchen to see Mistress Grinwell talking to Else and a small boy. Ruby thought his name was Darren. She undid her hair from its customary braid, per Ranma's instruction.

"You finished all that Ruby? I'm impressed." Exclaimed Shasta. Ruby blushed. She had used a little chi to speed up the work.

"Yes, do you have any other work for me to do?"

"I need you to go with Else to Master Sancasts and borrow a few things." Shasta smiled and had a suspicious twinkle in her eye. Else sniffed and turned her head. She marched out the door with an empty basket under her arm. Ruby just followed and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Asked Else when they were outside.

"Nothing." Ruby walked along behind her. Ignoring the seeming off hand comments on how her barrowed clothes wouldn't help at all with the contest.

"**What a pompous idiot**." Ranma whispered in her head.

"**Tell me about it. I can't lose to her. I would just die**." Ruby answered in her head while stepping over a branch.

"**Don't worry. I tricked a lot of people in the past**."

"**Oh? And how did you do that**?"

"**Err. Um. Hey! Look over there!**" Low and behold, the trick worked and Ruby swiveled her head only to see...a large thatched roof house.

"Else, is that it?"

"Of course. You can just try not to embarrass yourself. I'll get the eggs and flour." Ruby let her go and walked over to the goat pen. She leaned over and patted they animal's heads. There was a reflection of a boy in the water trough. He had black short hair and blue eyes.

"**Smile**." Ruby smiled. "**Now tell him your name. And tilt your head a bit when you do it**."

"Hi. I'm Ruby, I came here with Else." She tilted her head and waited for an answer.

"I'm Jaric. My father owns this place." He replied while looking at the strange clothes she wore.

"**Look down and tuck your hair behind your ear. Smile and walk over to him...**" She did so. It only took 10 minutes from Ranma's careful instruction to 'let him go for the bate'. She had, in those 10 minutes, gotten 3 other of Master Sancasts male children (all between the ages of 18-15) to show her around the farm. An earlier peek inside revealed Else flirting with the oldest in the back room. "**Her problem**," Ranma commented, "**Is that she tries to be so subtle. That immediately either prevents the guy from thinking straight, or puts their back up**."  
  
Else had finally returned with the basket full of eggs and a bag of flour. She had a cocky grin on her face. "I have won this round girl. Nothing beats Domani tactics!" Else said.

"Oh really? Just what did you do to win?" Ruby asked. Her voice came out slow lazy.

"I happened to have Alex eating out of my hand. He's the oldest by the way. 20 winters." Ruby 'humphed' and turned to face the corner. It was at that point 4 boys came around the corner all carrying garlands of flowers. They rushed up.

"Miss Ruby! Don't go! It's getting late, woods aren't safe these days." One said. "Yes! At least let us go with you to protect you!" They all protested her leaving. She put one garland around her neck and head. Then wrapped the other two around her wrists. It was at that point Alex came out to ask if Else needed anything more. Ruby flipped her hair. She then smiled brightly and bounced over to the boy. He just stared at her.

"Hi, I'm Ruby. You must be Alex." The boy stared at her.

"Your beautiful." Ruby giggled. Else glared and sniffed off. The boys followed Ruby to the road. She ran to catch up with her opponent. "I believe I won this round." Else merely growled and stomped the rest of the way home.  
  
END


	18. Incident at the Four Kings

A/N first I want to thank all the reviewers now and forever. Second I want everyone to read the A/N at the end of the chappie. Third the next chappie will have Mat/Ruby ness for all you nice people out there. But be warned, I suck at romance. Please read A/N at the end of the chapter. I can't write the next one until I get votes! Help!  
  
Magical-flyingdragon: =3 that is cute! Thanks for the review! bloodmoon- To put your mind at rest, she isn't kissing him YET. Partially because she isn't ready for it. But Else will make a second appearance and playing a semi-major role in the future. Thank u 4 reviewing!  
  
Chapter 18: Incident at the Four Kings  
  
Ruby and Mat left the Grinwell's farm the next morning. Else was nowhere to be found and the only thing Shasta had to say was that she hoped this would take her daughter down a few notches. They were given a portion of bread and dried meat to take with them. Ruby also took the garments she had worn the other day, but stored in her pack. Mat left with a small smile, and repaired clothing.  
Using the new skills she had learned, the redhead was able to flirt her way into convincing farmers and merchants to give the two rides. Mat opposed this at first, the flirting, which Ruby ignored stating that he did it to every pretty face he came across. It was that they passed through several small towns, one of which was called The Four Kings.  
  
"Maybe we should camp out tonight." Suggested Mat as they hopped off the back of the wagon.  
"But I don't want to. With a smile and hair toss, I can likely get any innkeeper to lend us a spare room. You can juggle and I can play to turn him around." She whined as she twirled away from a carriage. Children were playing among the ruts in the ground and she was tempted to join them.  
Mat looked at her. He saw the playful smile etched on her face, the sparkle in her eyes. The way she moved, so graceful and yet not. It was like she were a bird, with that thought he chased all nonsense out of his head. Yes, she was a bird. A bird that was likely to bite your nose off. He nodded to himself. "I just don't want to have to chase off some poor soul who reads too much into those smiles and hair tosses."  
"They won't. Beside, I want a bath, and hot food. Lets at least stay long enough for that." As if to support her choice, it began to rain. It started as sprinkle. When Mat protested and Ruby glared it changed to a downpour.  
Sputtering out some water, he said, "Fine. You win, lets find someplace we can perform."  
Mat grabbed her arm and they started for the first inn they could see. A quick poke in reveled it to already have some performers. They followed this pattern, sloshing thought the streets, until only one was left. The Dancing Cart Man had few occupants where the others seemed filled.  
Ruby caught sight of the innkeeper and froze. Something inside was screaming at her that this was NOT the best place to be. Mat pushed her the rest of the way in and stalked right up to the man.  
"Me and my friend would like a bath and supper. I juggle and she plays the flute." He said in an impatient tone. Ruby grimaced as she felt a pair of eyes roam up and down her figure.  
"I already have man who plays the dulcimer." The innkeeper said sourly. He scowled and for the first time Ruby noticed all the serving maids jump up and go to work with surprising energy.  
"You have a drunk Saml Hake." A passing serving maid said. She had a tray with two mugs and was quite plump. Mat noticed how all the plump people seemed nicer than the skinny ones. She paused and considered for a moment. "Most times he can't see well enough to find the common room. Haven't seen him in two days"  
Hake backhanded her. Ruby was surprised by the action, but quickly snapped out of it to dive for the mugs. The tray thumped on the floor and some of the wine sloshed out, but not much. The maid looked at the girl, doing a quick curtsy and taking the mugs from her.  
The innkeeper then noticed the sword at her hip, as well as the heron mark on it. He licked his lips. "If you can move like that, then why aren't you the juggler?" Ruby guessed it was an attempt to lighten the mood. "Tell you what, I'll give you a room in the back, a bath in the morning, and food after everyone's gone. Deal?"  
Ruby felt her stomach. It was fine. Mat looked at her. They both turned to look at Hake. "We eat in three hours. Whatever's there. And as much as we want."  
Ruby unslung the packs as they made their way to the back of the room. A raised platform was in the back, with a bench. She set the stuff down and pulled out Thom's flute. She ran her fingers over the metal, thinking about the past owner. With a sudden bright grin on her face she took a breath and blew into the instrument. A loud clear note rang out that brought many hands up to cover ears. She laughed, seeing that she had the room's attention, and began to play 'Marooned five days' which was known in this town as 'Ten cats and Two dogs.' The song started out with low notes and gradually grew to a fast paced high noted song.  
She played two more, then let Mat do his stuff. He rolled up his sleeves and began to juggle. First he produced the three colored balls, out of thin air. Then he did the basics. Slowly he popped new ones into the circle and before long had a large figure eight.  
They alternated between acts and Ruby noticed in fascination that Mat didn't carry the balls on his person. How in the light did he make them appear if they weren't stored somewhere? She'd have to ask him about that.  
  
As Ruby moved to take up the position, she heard more than one voice whistle and really wanted to punch some faces in. They were drunk, and the suggestions they were making were turning the serving maids red. "Mat, after we eat we need to leave."  
His expression showed annoyance. "But we just got here."  
She nodded and began to play, 'The wind in the willows'. An inner clock went off and they two stepped off stage and headed for the kitchens.  
Hake blocked them at the door. He had a scowl on his face and pointed at the crowd. "And where do you think you're going? The crowd hasn't left yet."  
Ruby straightened her back, and grew several inches. She put her hands on her hips, one lightly resting on sword hilt. "The agreement was for three hours, then we eat. We will leave, if we don't get the agreed upon food." She rolled her neck and let a few joints pop.  
The man stared at them for a moment. Mat shrugged and produced the Shadar Logoth dagger. Hake's eyes went wide at seeing the ruby on the hilt, and he smiled. The skinny man called into the kitchen, "Feed um!" He turned back to roaring group of customers who were calling for the juggler and music.  
Ruby just rolled her eyes and pushed open the door. The cook gave a polite nod to them both and filled two plates with peas, beef and potatoes. She cleared a space and continued talking with the serving maids who were on break.  
"Crazy or not, it's what I hear. He went to half the inns in town before he came here. Just walked in, looked around, and walked out without saying one word, not even at the Royal Inn." One girl with fluffy brown hair in a ponytail said as she massaged a foot.  
The cook placed a set of forks and knives out for Ruby and Mat who dug into the food, listening. The woman shook her spoon and laughed. "Maybe he thought here was the most comfortable!"  
Ruby gave a snort and licked her plate clean; Mat was almost finished with his. The girl raised her plate for more and the plump cook slapped some more on.  
"What I hear he didn't even get to the four kings until after nightfall, and even then with his horses blowing hard." Another girl said, this one was a blonde with a freckled face and small nose. She groaned as she moved over to the exit door. "Got to go give the fat-ass over at the window table his ale. Hake's going to skewer me."  
They mulled over the new bit of gossip and both Ruby and Mat had asked for a fourth portion. An unspoken food-eating contest had been called. The girl with the ponytail looked at the cook.  
"Where'd he come form? No one but a mad man travel after dark. A mad man or a fool." She chewed on one end of her hair and left. A girl filled the bench seat she had previously occupied with tears in her eyes.  
"He isn't my type, but I always say that a man can't be too bad if enough gold comes with him." The maids nodded as one. It was true, even if they were treated like shit; Hake paid three times the other inns. Even with all the deducts taken for spilling, they still made more then if they were working at one of the other inns.  
Mat pushed back his sixth plate and grinned. Ruby glared at him, she had only been able to finish off five. "Hey, I'm going out, try not to hit anyone with those balls of yours."  
He just waved a dismissal and walked to the door and up on the stage. Ruby passed through the crowd and outside to the stables. The kitchen gossip was dead on, but she didn't really doubt that. One thing learned in Two Rivers, people talk, and most talking occurs around food and wine.  
What she had found were four pure bred horses stomping into the straw and collapsing into it. Outside were two black coaches. She cursed and made back to the inn. Something made her stop and that something smelled bad.  
Jak was staring at her, and he had a knowing grin on his face. He blocked the door. "Well well well. Out here in the dark, dark's dangerous girl." He moved a step closer. Ruby inwardly wished for mouthwash. She paused. 'What in light is mouthwash. And why do I think of a minty clean when it comes up?'  
She banished the thought and ran through all the different ways to get out of the situation, before she could do anything, Jak fell to the side and grabbed the wall for support. He rubbed his head and muttered. Ruby snagged the gray ball lying on the ground and hopped onto the stage with her friend.  
"I thought I told you to not hit anyone with these." She dropped it into his hand.  
"Who me? Naww." He smiled that oh-so-innocent smile. However Ruby noted that whenever his eyes fell on Jak they gleamed with an unspoken threat.  
Ruby bobbed her head in time to the music and shifted the flute to the right. Mat peered over and saw a man dressed head to toe in velvet and silk. He was bigger than normal, and had a pleased smile on his face as he watched the red head play. Mat scowled.  
She finished the song and spoke as they alternated. "He looks familiar, Whitebridge."  
Mat whispered back under his breath, "If he tries anything I'll gut him and use his innards for fish bate."  
Ruby blinked and sat down, fingering the sword.  
  
The two had been working long into the night. With a yawn, Ruby followed Mat into a back room they were to sleep in. It was dark and the only light came from a small lantern. Hake insisted that they rest, and not worry about any noises that might be heard.  
The door shut and Ruby collapsed on a pallet. "Damn, he's got those two bouncers at the end of the hall. Can't leave."  
Mat jammed a nail in the doorknob. "They probably want to wait till were asleep. Then cut out throats, no muss no fuss." He moved over to the window. "Thing's rusted shut. It's pouring out there, if we did escape we could get away and have tracks covered."  
"Right. Let me see this." She looked at the bars and placed her hands on them. "It's gonna take a while, I don't think the Chi was made for inanimate objects. I have the ask someone." Ruby stroked the bars and started mumbling to herself.  
Mat put an ear to the door, he heard footsteps. The knob rattled and he jumped back. The archer picked up his bow and drew the string taught. "We got company."  
"Go away Hake." Ruby spoke in a commanding tone. Her hands had started glowing and were gripped on the iron bars of the window.  
"I fear you mistake me. Master Hake and his, minions...will not trouble us. They are asleep and in the morning will only wonder where you have vanished. Let me in my young friends, we must talk." His voice was silky smooth. Ruby and Mat wore twin scowls as they recognized the speaker, Howel Gode.  
"We don't have anything to talk about. Go away and let us sleep." Mat spoke in a quieter voice, "You think you could hurry up with whatever you're doing?"  
Gode laughed, full of arrogance. He rambled on about joining the Master and becoming Dreadlord. When they didn't open the door he had his men start ramming it. Mat groaned. The door shook but held firm.  
Suddenly the man made a comment on how he could 'entertain' the girl. That did it. With a screech the door flew open and a bright flash lit the room.  
  
When the dust cleared, Ruby coughed and helped Mat to his feet. They dug out their belongings and moved to the wall, but there was no wall.  
"What happened?" She asked as they stepped over the dead bodies.  
Mat shrugged and fumbled around. "I can't see. Everything's blurry." His arm shot out and took hold of Ruby's wrist. His eyes were unfocused and worried. Ruby held his hand and dragged him off.  
"We better go before Hake comes out and sees us. By the way, where'd all your stuff go?"  
Mat looked at the ground; at least she assumed he was looking at it with his head down. "I'm not to sure about that. It all started on the Spray. After you did what you did to the dagger."  
They sloshed through the mud and Ruby nodded. This was just another weird thing to add to the many.  
Mat ducked under a tree branch with out looking at it. "I don't know how I do it. It's just easy to do. Like when we first started swimming. It was hard at first, but it was like we already knew how to do it and just had to remember."  
"The only thing is that it makes me tired and I don't mean to do it. Like with the juggling balls. I was going to put them the way that," he paused and thought. "That Thom does, but I couldn't find them. Until I pretended to pull them out that is. I was just guessing."  
Ruby ducked under a dense hedge and dragged Mat with her. "Relax, I think I know what your experiencing. Just ride it out." She grinned madly; it was lucky that Mat didn't see it because he got a sudden chill. "I'll help you."  
"How?"  
"I can teach you. Someone I know said that when this sort of thing happens you need to work out. Doing chores and what not."  
Mat flustered. "Are you suggesting I'm fat?!"  
"No not at all. I'm just saying that your tapping into this power now because of all the work we've been doing for rooms and food. When we were back in Two Rivers you always found a way to get out of the most of your work, I didn't." She giggled. "Mistress Cauthorn always said skipping out on work would come back to bite you."  
Mat snorted and tried his best to look appalled. "I don't know what you mean. I did everything I was told."  
"Sure you did. I can help you to not be so tired after it"  
Mat leaned into her. His eyes started at her face. His hands on hers. "Lets just take a break for now."  
Ruby gulped and leaned into him. Mat stroked her damp hair, ringing the water out. Ranma saw the signs. He sent an alarm through Ruby's body. She jumped back and was blushing full force.  
"Ahh, that is to say, umm, I love you Mat but this...well, I need some sleep." She turned on her side and closed her eyes.  
Mat was watching her still form. He sighed. "So close...so close..." he moaned. The boy rubbed his eyes. They were getting clearer, but anything beyond three feet was a blur.  
With a yawn he settled in for sleep. The patter of the rain like a lullaby to them.  
  
End...  
  
A/N Woo! Mat's got the hots for her. But will they develop? One question. Remember the dagger that chick tries to kill them with? Should they take it with um or leave it. I can't decide. Read and Review! 


	19. Evil has many faces

WoT has fallen in a ditch  
  
Chapter 19: Evil has Many Faces  
  
Ruby felt like she was submerged in mud. Everything around her looked like the same dark brown color. "If there's one thing I hate it's this." She muttered and made an attempt at swimming.  
She was moving; at least it felt like she was. Every now and then a bubble would float in front of her. Each time it did what reflected back wasn't her face. "Light..." The latest bubble showed a girl this time, past ones had been all male. The girl looked like her, but she seemed smaller, and her hair was a deep red with sad eyes. Overlapping the girl was a boy, dark hair pulled back in pigtail. He wore a cocky grin but his eyes spoke of something else.  
Ruby reached for the bubble, and it popped. She shook her head and continued on her way through the murky depths. Seconds later once again a bubble floated up. This time of a man, hair brown with wide searching eyes. He seemed to want to say something, but then froze and looked up. Ruby followed his gaze to a shining light above them. It was hot like fire yet it cooled the mud.  
Something pulled in her, her chest froze. 'What is it? She wanted to know, but she was wary of the light. 'Go for it. Touch it. Go ahead..." Ruby reoriented her body to face it, and moved toward it, but it became further and further away.  
She snarled. It wasn't about to get away from her! This was her dream! She was the master here! Ruby launched toward it with only one thought in her mind. She would take this light and make it hers.  
Fast. She was nearly there, it was getting closer and the water left the mud at the bottom. Only hairs breath away. Speed. Ruby could feel her arms dive into that light. She almost howled at the pain that racked her body. Wind.  
Her skin felt like it was being torn off in little bits at a time. Water felt like it was rushing down her throat and suffocating her. Earth. A mountain crushing her head. Faster and faster she couldn't think anymore. When it stopped.  
There was comforting presence. More familiar than comforting but it held the pain back. For the fist time in what seemed like years she risked opening her eyes. Grayish-white dew coated her. It was evil; the taint from Shadar Logoth, but it was helping.  
She could feel it. It seemed to be communicating with something, but what could it be talking with? Ruby got a headache from thinking about it. She closed her eyes again. She got to the light; she would leave it at that.  
  
)()()()(  
  
Mat was shaking the red headed girl next to him on the cart. "Come on Ruby, wake up. Wake up." 'She had better be okay.' Some time during her nap she had begun sweating and shivering.  
Ever so slowly she roused, she looked tired. "Hey. You feeling alright?"  
She shook her head. "I feel like I just fell in a bon fire."  
Mat held his hand to her forehead. "You got fever, bad, I think." She moved to sit up, but he pushed her down. "You shouldn't move if ya don't have to. That's what the wisdom always said when someone was sick."  
Ruby just smiled at him, but it looked like she felt worse than it let on. "Fine." She immediately flopped back down on the straw.  
Ruby sneezed. Mat just stared in thought. "Think that guy, Paitr has something to do with this?"  
"Naw. After you clubbed him in the head, I suspect he would be out for at least until the next afternoon. It must be staying outside that did it." She burrowed deeper into the straw, something important was screaming to be noticed, but she was too tired to pay it any attention.  
A gruff voice spoke. "You sick girl?" It was the driver of the cart; he puffed his pipe and flicked the reins.  
"I'd think so." Answered Mat when it looked like Ruby wasn't.  
"Well, towns not too far from here. You can go get some herbs for her."  
Mat stroked Ruby's hand. Her breathing was coming in ragged intervals, and she was sweating. "That would be a good idea."  
The man brushed away a fly. "Hard times are coming. Can feel it in my bones." He dipped a hand in his pocket and dragged out a few coins. They were mostly bronze, only one silver. "My farms got plenty stored to support itself. That's what my father always said. Keep everything full so when the hard times come you can be ready for them. Hope for the best and prepare for the worst."  
Mat took the coins and slipped them into the pack Ruby usually carried. "That should be something. May get you a room."  
"Thank you."  
The man chuckled. "Don't mention it. Something about you too makes me feel easier."  
Mat's hand went for his dagger, but then stopped. He just looked at the girl's face he should be worrying about.  
  
They made it to the town, Ruby had stopped shivering but she still had a strong fever. Mat opened the doors to an inn's stable and set her down on some straw. Ruby peeked at him; her hand was resting on sword hilt while she leaned against the wall. "You should get a room Mat. I can sleep outside."  
"No. No I won't. They don't have a Wisdom, and a night out will only make you worse." He threw down some hay down and formed it into a makeshift bed before laying his cloak down on it.  
"You give me that and I'll go get us some food." He took the heron mark sword and left; Ruby just stared at the ceiling from where she was. Slow deep breaths. In and out. That was what she needed.  
"**You really ought to rest**." Said Ranma.  
"**I know. But I feel like something's going to happen**." She answered.  
"**Fine. Be that way**." There was the mental equivalent of a door slamming and Ruby sighed as she went over to the pallet Mat had made for her. Ranma had been much more irritable lately. He wasn't the easygoing voice in her head anymore, and the lessons she was able to make it too were getting to be more like round about reviews. He said that it wasn't his fault, and even hinted at more damaging techniques she could learn, but so far nothing.  
The door opened and Mat had returned with a tray and cups. Ruby sat up and watched the shadows. She ate some cheese and bread while watching the shadows. Mat looked at them once before taking a bite of sausage.  
He felt her temperature again and smiled. "You're getting better. Faster than what I thought too. At this rate you should be normal by morning."  
"That's good."  
Ruby leaned back down. She closed her eyes and slowed her breathing to fake sleep. She could feel Mat walk over to her after a few minutes.  
Mat looked down at her. She was so, not perfect. It was the way she acted and moved. Different from all the other girls, she didn't have her nose in the air like most. She could fight, and that was a plus. "No use denying it Mat. You like her." He whispered. She moved a little when he said that, but most people shifted in sleep, right? He grinned. It was a grin that won over most women that didn't know him. "We've got to share warmth. Best thing to do on night's like this." He then shrugged off his coat and got right up next to the girl.  
Days of hard travel caught up with him and he was out. Ruby peeked open her eyes. They were shining and she was smiling for all she was worth. After making sure he really was asleep she moved to cuddle next to him. He was warm, and despite what she knew he did have some firm muscles.  
  
They were both in a deep sleep when the door creaked open. It was a woman, in silk. She sneered at the couple, and drew out a dagger. Dark brown hair was caught in a net of woven lace. She glided toward them.  
Ruby opened one eye. A lady, that was fine. Just peachy. Was that a dagger she was holding? Light! "Mat. Mat!"  
Mat jumped up and quickly looked around. The woman paused. She opened her mouth to speak before noticing what she was holding and closed it.  
She crossed the remaining distance with her skirts held up. "Is your friend sick?"  
"I'm fine. Perfectly fine." Ruby sat up eyeing the dagger. "Whets that for?"  
The woman glanced at was in her hand, but didn't put it down. "Robbers and thieves. You can never be too careful." She was only a step away from them. "You were sick, I can tell. Maybe..."  
The woman trailed off then. Ruby felt her stomach go cold and watched in mute fascination as the lady came forward to Mat. The dagger she had been holding sailed into the wood and hit with a resounding Thunk. Mat moved his head just a hair and let it slide by, creating a wind that moved his hair.  
The part time juggler then threw out his arms in the general direction of the woman. Multi-color balls flew out toward her feet that made her fall on her bottom. Before she could do anything Mat was on her with the Shadar Logoth dagger at her throat.  
"Don't do anything." He said in a cold voice. The woman swallowed hard and kept an eye on what could easily kill her.  
A hissing like a pit full of snakes was heard and they turned to the far wall. Imbedded into the wood was the dagger that she had thrown. It was slowly burning the wood. With a start Ruby moved over to it and plucked it out.  
"What do we do with her Mat?"  
"Dunno. We could kill her." The woman took a sharp intake of breath.  
"No. That would make us just as bad as them." Ruby briefly struggled to get up and finally managed it. She cracked her neck and thought for a minute. "Put her in the tack room. Or better yet...the stalls."  
Mat nodded getting the idea. "Move over there." He said while gesturing with the dagger. She complied, but not with out having her say. "You really should stop struggling. It would be for the best in the end. You'll see."  
"Oh do shut up." Ruby crossed the room and poked her neck. The woman froze before her eyes closed and she fell to the floor.  
Mat tucked his own dagger away. "Nice trick."  
"I liked that thing with the balls you did." They picked up their gear and Mat turned to his friend/crush.  
"You sure you can walk? There might be more coming."  
"Yeah. Heck, I could Run and jump, just don't ask for me to do both."  
"Fair enough."  
They left the stable, and quickly put as much distance between them and the town as possible. When they finally lost sight of it Ruby turned to her companion.  
"Mat."  
"Yes?"  
"I heard what you said back there."  
"What did I say?"  
"If you don't remember that's fine. on!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him along.  
  
Travel is boring. Most of the time. If it were an empty road with nothing to do all day and hot enough to fry an egg, it would have been boring. Truth was that the road was getting fuller and fuller the closer they got to Caemlyn.  
Merchants. Merchants are pains in the arse. They acted all high and mighty but if the people decided they could be cheap and make what they need the merchants would go out of business.  
It so happened that on one fateful day, one nameless merchant thought he could be a prick and flick his whip at the people on the road. He twirled it above his head in the early morning and let it fly.  
Ruby was walking along the road. Currently she was not her usual chipper self. Mat had been trying to get her cheer up, but had no success. She was having girl-like problems. That was all she said when he asked her about it. Lucky for Mat he gave up and kept at a safe distance. It was unlucky for the driver of the wagon when he randomly picked to hit her.  
Since she was not happy, she didn't feel the need to give any mercy to the prick on the cart. Ruby didn't move when the whip came toward her. She just caught it with her hand. There was a resounding smack as it came into contact with her palm. A thin line of blood dribbled down her arm and on to the dirt.  
She then wrapped some of the whip around her fist and jerked the line. The merchant came tumbling out and landed at her feet. Ruby continued to glare at him while proceeding to kick the man.  
Everyone on the road turned at them, some sniggering. Ruby lifted the man by his collar and spat in his face. She then threw him to the ground and walked off, with his whip.  
Mat said a quick prayer and hurried after her, leaving several incapacitated guards.  
After that word spread quickly and most of the people on the road gave them room. It was a day later when they were stopped by a group of the Queens Guards.  
"Halt." Said one of the armored men. Mat looked around before stopping. Ruby just sat down on the ground and fished around in her bag.  
"Miss. You're under arrest for assault."  
She tapped her chin. "You sure about that? Have you got any evidence?"  
"No, but we have a testimony and you will be given a fair trial. Please come with us."  
Mat tensed and Ruby waved to him. He relaxed but kept one hand on his bow. "I wasn't assaulting. It was self-defence. 'I' have evidence."  
She brought out the whip, still had dried blood on it. Then she showed her hand that had a scab running along the length of her palm. "See. Now why would I hurt my self? He attacked me and I reacted the best I could. I kept this in hopes he wouldn't attack me again."  
The red and white guards grouped and whispered for a while before turning back to her. "Seeing as how you have evidence we will drop this. Continue on your way." They then walked off leaving the farmers to themselves.  
Ruby sniffed and put the whip back. Mat just shook his head and followed her. It was one more day till they got to Caemlyn.  
  
"It's so, white. The wall." Ruby said as she looked at the huge wall surrounding the Capital of Andor. Mat nodded and saw the layout of the city.  
"Bigger than Baerlon, and Shadar Logoth." He said. Then something occurred to him. "You could hide any thing there." It was built like a maze. The city was circles inside circles, with the palace in the center. "Why would anyone want something that big. It kind of alerts someone to attack that if they planed to attack."  
Ruby shrugged and started toward Caemlyn. "First we find the Queens Blessing."  
  
END... 


	20. The Queens Blessing

_BLARG= thoughts_ "**Blarg" =**Mental speech  
Chapter 20: The Queens Blessing 

Ruby and Mat entered the city. Streets were crowded to the max, but more refugees somehow managed to fit. Not everyone was welcoming to the new people. Mat gawked at the low cuts of some of the women's dresses. People had wore all sorts of different things, from the cut of clothing to the color and type of fabric used. Ruby pulled her cloak closer around her; she didn't see any one wearing similar clothing that she was currently.

Several peddlers tried to sell the Emonds Fielders bits of cloth and shards of metal, claiming that they were pieces of the False Dragons cloak or sword.

The worst thing about the hawkers was that they seemed to pop out of nowhere and Mat seemed ready to gut anyone. Ruby glared at them and they bowed off. "Really, who would want a piece of metal, what good is it?"

Mat tugged her shirt; she was wearing the top Shasta had given her. "What is it?" She asked irate.

"We should be looking for that inn. Besides, there are Whitecloaks here. Plus it's so crowded someone could crack my head open before I knew anything." He was sticking close to her. Every now and then he'd look around and peer in the distance.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Let's hurry up and find that inn." Mat said tiredly. Ruby nodded in agreement and walked over to a somewhat nice person. At least when she got his attention he didn't spit at her.

"Can you tell me where the Queens Blessing is, Sir." He looked her up and down. The mans eyes hardened at her garb and jerked a thumb right.

"It's that way." He turned and was soon lost in the bustle of bodies. Ruby sniffed, then caught herself. '_Did I just Sniff?'_ Shaken, she went right and asked for directions again. This time she asked a woman. The lady waved her off in a general direction and Ruby thanked her.

After what seemed like hours they came to an inn. It was The Queens Blessing. The sign proclaiming it had a carving of a woman in a crown resting her hands on someone's head. "We're here Mat!" She gestured to the door.

Mat grunted and walked through. It was full, and serving maids stepped quickly. Ruby leaned against a wall. Mat was busy watching the ankles and other parts of the girls.

"**So what do we do now?" **Ruby dropped some coins on the tray and snatched a mug of wine.

"**I thought YOU had it all planned out. Mrs. I don't need sleep. 'It's just a flesh wound my..." **Ranma was ranting about stupid sword wielding idiots. Ruby didn't understand most of what he was talking about.

"**You gone crazy? I don't think I'd like a mad man living in my head, even if he is cute." **She answered while sipping her drink. Pure shock came from Ranma's end of link.

"**No. It wouldn't work out. Beside, heh, you haven't met a real mad man yet."**

Ruby paused. **"What is that supposed to mean?"**

"**It means what it means. Take it how ever you like it."**

"**Talking like an Aes Sedai. Starting to scare me Ranma."**

"**Naw. Just go talk to that balding guy over there, and you should stop Mat before he gets slapped." **

Ruby looked up and nearly choked. '_That lecher. I. Am. Going. To. FRY him_.' She glared daggers at her friend. Mat felt a prickle on the back of his neck. He slowly moved his hand from where it was resting on the serving maids leg.

Ruby marched up and tapped her foot. Her arms were crossed on her chest. Mat turned to face her. "So Ruby, you figure out what you wanted to do?" He was grinning.

"Yeah. And you're coming with me."

Master Gill took them up to the attic at the mention of Thom. He closed the door and waited for the click of the lock.

"Now, what's this about Thom? I find it hard to believe he would give up his instruments willingly." The Innkeeper said.

"He was helping us. There was a, a fade. Have you heard the rumors of Whitebridge?" Mat asked from his position on the bed. At Master Gills nod he continued. Ruby had gotten depressed at the whole conversation. "What really happened was we were, are, being pursued by the Dark. He was helping us. At Whitebridge he told us to run. We did. Thom handing his things to Ruby, and we've been running ever since. He told us to come here."

Ruby was staring out the window and Mat had found an interest in the floor. Master Gill let out a sigh. "That's one amazing story. I don't believe that he's dead. At least I won't till I see the corpse." He ran one hand through what little remaining hair he had. "Well Thom Merrilin was a good friend. If he threw his lot in with you two something big must be going on."

"There are a few scattered rumors of a warrior woman that have come up recently. Now I'm a good queens man, and I don't pay much attention to the rumors in my inn. However these rumors say that the girl's twenty feet tall with hair that's on fire. They say she destroyed an entire merchants train and only looked at the queens guard to make them run."

"Of course rumors are just that, rumors." He walked toward the door. "Thom was a good friend, the best. Times are getting hard and support for the queen is fading. You two can stay in this room, the cook will know to feed you." With that he left the room.

"What do you think Ruby? Can he be trusted? Can we afford to trust anyone?" Mat asked as he watched the doorway.

"I don't know, but I do know this. To live you must die. It's something I heard Thom say when he was talking to Moiriane. What is the point of living if you can't have fun?" She stood and brushed off her clothes. "I'm going to get something to eat. Want anything?"

That seemed to wake him up. "Of course! Haven't had any decent food in days!"

The spoon clanged as it dropped the potatoes on the plate. "This looks really good. I'm sure it tastes even better." Mat complemented the cook. She waggled her spoon under his nose.

"I know your type young man. You're not getting any more."

Ruby smiled and poked him. "I saw a library down the hall. Lets go eat in there."

Mat pouted. He sent a wistful glance at the maid as they passed the door. She winked back at him. Ruby didn't notice, or at least she didn't act like she did.

A few floorboards creaked as they walked down the hall. Ruby spun and nudged the library door open with her back; both hands were occupied. Mat walked in and stopped short.

There was a creature in the chair. Creature, because it couldn't be a human or a trolloc. Ruby swung her head to get the braid back behind her. "What's the trouble Mat? This foods starting to heat the metal."

Mat paused and considered. He moved over to a large chair with an end table. Ruby saw the creature. Her whole body froze.

"**Oh. My." **Just sitting the person was taller than the red head. Ruby blinked a few times and nearly dropped her tray. His long eyebrows framed his face while a long dark hair hung loosely on his head. He wore a long coat with several pockets.

The person coughed and glanced up from his reading. "I wish you humans wouldn't do that." His voice was deep. Ruby sat the plate down on a desk. "So few of you remember us. Its our own fault I suppose. Not many of us have gone out among men since the shadow fell on the ways. That's...oh, six generations, now. Right after the year of a hundred years, it was. Too long, too long, and so few to travel and see, it might as well have been none."

Ruby collapsed into one of the many chairs strewn about the room. "Really. I never knew that." '_He's not trying to kill me, or Mat, or that rat in the corner, or the rat in the rafters or...STOP your losing track. Keep focused girl. _"My name is Ruby al'Thor." She managed to give an awkward curtsy, and caught herself before tripping. Mat set his spoon down, he had been calmly eating, and offered his hand. "I'm Mat Cauthorn." He said.

The Big guy smiled. He took the offered hand and shook it, then bowed. "Loial, son of Arent son of Halan. Your names sing in my ears Ruby al'Thor, Mat Cauthorn."

Mat stood beside Ruby and they bowed in sync. It was much more graceful than her previous attempted curtsy. "Your name sings in our ears Loial son of Arent son of Halan."

Loial beamed. Maybe it was the way he talked, or maybe it was the way his ears constantly twitched, but Ruby felt drawn to Loial. Her hand reached out of it's own accord to snatch the plate of food. She sat down before him on the floor to listen. Mat dragged a chair closer.

"You humans are very excitable." Loial's voice was deep bass and his ears twitched in agitation.

"Sorry about that. But we can't help it." Ruby replied. She stuffed a spoon full of potatoes in her mouth.

"Yes. Four days in Caemlyn now, and I haven't been able to put my nose outside this inn." He paused and took a breath. Ruby smiled faintly.

"But you have a very fine nose. Why would it not want to go out?"

Loial and Mat looked at her. Then Loial burst out laughing. "You Aiel have the oddest sense of humor." He wiped small tears from the corner of his eyes. "I tell you it wasn't for this I left the Steadding."

"Steadding?"

Mat smacked his fist into his palm. "You're an Ogier! Wait, you said ...How old are you?"

Loial stiffened and seemed to be embarrassed about something. "Ninety Years. In ten more I'll be able to address the Stump. I think the Elders should have let me speak, since they were deciding wheatear I could leave or not. But then they always worry about anyone of any age going outside. You humans are so hasty, so erratic." He bowed his head. "Please forgive me. I shouldn't have said THAT. But you do fight all the time, even when there's no need to."

Mat lifted his mug in Loials direction. "That's all right. Heres to all the older folks. I for one, don't want to forget what its like to be my age."

"True. I hate it when my opinions are ignored. Especially when its my fate people are talking about." The girl added.

"Yes. But when I can address the Stump things change."

"Stump? Why would you want to talk to a dead piece of tree?"

"The Stump is what we call the, its complicated. First you need to know that it was first created back in the Exile while Ogier were searching for the Steadding."

Ruby waved her hands. "That's okay. Forget I asked."

Loial shrugged. "Very excitable. The Stump had not been meeting long, not even a year, but I knew that by the time they reached a decision I would be old enough to not need permission. I left."

Mat smiled and moved to give Loial a pat on the back. "That sounds like something I would do."

"It IS something you did Mat. Getting up and leaving in the middle of the night."

Loials ears perked up. "Why did you leave? Did you want to see things as well?"

Mat leaned back. "Partly. But we had to. It all started on Winter night...."

END

A/N: another chapter completed. Whenever I think of Loial talking it reminds me of when people have the windows rolled down in their car, and the bass is on max. You know how everything just shakes, I think that if Loial yelled he could get that effect. Not sure how to write the next chapter. Out of curiosity, does Mat seem like the jealous type? Review please!


	21. Logain Ablar

A/N Jackalyn: thank you. Didn't know that, which book is it that she comes up?

Magical-flyingdragon: This chapter is for you. I plan on later writing Loial up a girlfriend.

Frodofreak88: yeah, I got big plans for jealous a Mat... big big plans....

As always, thank all for reviewing!

Chapter 21: Logain Ablar 

Ruby moved from one form to the next. Her sword hummed through the air as her feet stepped backward. She rolled to the side and brought up the blade to block an invisible blow.

The sun was not high in the sky yet, but it was hot. Loial was in the library reading one of the many books, while Master Gill was off fixing one thing or another for the cook. Lamgwin was watching the red headed girl practice. He and the other hired guards had been skeptical at first, but after seeing her throw a drunk out the door for taking unwanted liberties, they had accepted it.

"Nice form, but what if you lose your weapon?" Lamgwin asked. He eyed a few white cockaded men who passed by.

"I do this." She tossed her blade into the air, and flipped backward to catch and sheath it. As the dust settled Ruby wiped her sleeve across her forehead. Sweat was mixed with dirt. "It shouldn't be this hot at this time."

"True. The streets full of traitors," he glanced at people wearing white, "and false Dragons seem to pop up every year."

A horse nickered from the stables. Ruby kicked a pebble in the ground. "Sometimes I just wish I knew why."

"Why?"

"Why."

He leaned back and a gray cat jumped into his lap. The cat mewed as it bumped it's head into the mans body. Ruby took a small step back. She eyed the animal then shrugged.

"They say the false Dragons going to get here today."

Ruby placed her hands on her hips and cocked her head. "Today. I think I'll kick Mat out of bed, we'll go see this 'false Dragon'."

"Careful."

"Thanks."

She went inside and up the steps; Mat was snoring on the bed. His bow was propped up in corner of the small room. The wood needed to be waxed, and the string replaced, he had been getting lazy. Ruby walked over and started poking him. No reaction. She snatched the blanket off, but it was so hot it didn't make a difference. "Mat. Wake up. Don't you want to see the false Dragon?" She asked while shaking him.

She was answered with a mumbled, "I promise the weed the vegetables tomorrow."

"Mat, you leave me no choice." She rolled up her sturdy brown sleeves, and pinched his bottom. A minute and shouted oath later he was up and dressed.

Ruby pulled out an old black long skirt and white blouse. After rummaging around in her bag she found her brush.

"What are you doing?" Mat asked.

"I stink. I am taking a bath. After I am going out." She leaned over and sniffed him. "You stink too."

He smiled with his hands behind his back. "You wash my back and I wash yours?"

Ruby blushed. She went down the stairs with her bundle followed by Mat. They went to separate rooms, and cleaned. Ruby's bath water was cold, but clean. The soap was a fat yellow chunk with strains of smoky gray. It smelled like bacon. Ruby plunged it in the water and proceeded to scrub off the few days worth of sweat and grime. She would remember to ask Chelsa to change the sheets.

After bathing she dressed and brushed out her hair. It _was_ longer. Lose it hung to her stomach, only a few weeks ago it had been at her sholders. She bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. _Whats happening to me?_

Ruby pulled it back into a braid. She planned to cut it back later. _You always wanted long hair didn't you. Now you have it, but it's not natural. Nothing's natural. Everything is changing. _She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

The door creaked open to admit one of the serving maids. The maids hair fell around her head like a waterfall. The serving girl spread her skirts. "Master Mat says...he says hurry it up or we'll bloody well miss it."

Ruby wracked her brain but couldn't remember the girls name. "Thanks you." She pulled up the knee-high boots and laced them. "Tell him to shush it."

"Yes Mistress." Once again she curtsied, her steps picked up as she hurried to the door.

"Are you SURE you don't want to come Loial?" Ruby asked. Her hands were on the arm of the over stuffed chair. Loial shook his shaggy head and moved a white stone across the board.

"No. I think the crowd would be rather wound today, and I like to attract no attention if possible."

"OK." She turned to see Mat waiting in the doorway. Master Gill shifted in his chair and moved a black stone. He commented on how he wanted to hear everything-down to the last fistfight- about what happened. He would have gone to see the false Dragon if not for tending to his patrons and the inn. "Right."

The Emonds fielders headed out into the crowded streets, Lamgwin nodded with his head as they left. People flowed past in a never-ending stream toward the main roads. Streets were packed and, for a time, it was as if all differences were put aside. Red and white people bumped and pressed sometimes apologizing and sometimes not caring. Occasionally there was a fist shake, but it was quickly carried away with the urge to see the false Dragon, the man who had commanded armies, the man who could channel.

Mat took Rubys hand and stepped into the river of bodies. Gaps and rows would open up to allow passage, as long as you went with the current. When they got to the road, they could see it was clear. Lines of red armed pikemen and queens guards held back the pulsing crowd. People were yelling and screaming, Ruby planted her feet on the ground and winced as someone next to her shouted.

Something pulled at her arm. "I'm going to find someplace else, you coming?" It was Mat.

"No thanks, I can see just fine from here." She flashed a smile. Height had advantages.

As Mat hurried off the crowed shifted once more and Ruby found herself at the very front of the crowd, only the pikemen stood between her and the main road, where Logain would soon come by.

A gap spread from the other side of the road. It looked like people were jumping out of the way of, whatever it was. Ruby could see the guards faces cringe as the subconsiuosly moved to allow the thing by. It was a person, who stank of alcohol and piss. Clothing was nothing more than tattered rags, and it appeared to be sniffing at the ground, much like a dog.

The person shrieked and shot pass the guards to Ruby. She jerked back at the feel of a hand around her wrist. "Go away, take a bath, anything." She shook her arm, hoping to dislodge the man. She could see now it was a man. _The beggar!_ A dim memory of master Gill telling them about a crazy man looking for her and Mat, she could remember the taste of the ale clearer.

"Now tell me where he is girl. Tell me Ruby, and you will be greatly rewarded." He spoke in a voice barely above a whisper, and the crowd had pulled back away from him. She knew that voice, but not the mind of the owner. Ruby shifted her held arm up and brought her elbow crashing down on him.

He let out a whimper and hissed. "You'll pay for that girl!" He called out as a pair of Queens's guards approached and took his arms. They had a coil of rope that was used to bind his hands around his back.

One other guard came toward her. "Do you know him?" Ruby narrowed her eyes and massaged her wrist, ridding it of the nasty feeling she got when he had touched her. "No."

"Thank you." He turned and used some form of hand signals to let the rest know to cart him away. Padin Fain kicked at his jailers, spat, and cursed. It only took a minute for the people to forget that the beggar man had passed by.

Trumpets and Drums could be heard in the distance, steadily getting closer. Ruby stood on her toes in an effort to see them. The trumpets came first, followed by banners of Caemlyn; behind them more pike men and archers. They got closer, and soon passing by, Ruby felt amazement swell. Since leaving two rivers she had come to accept that lots of people could live in one place, she also accepted that she was in Queendom. Now she saw who represented her country, horses marched past head erect, armor gleamed in the sunlight. Foot soldiers looked straight ahead, ignoring the screaming masses, only thinking of how far to go before they reached the gate.

The crowd grew silent. A wagon had followed the foot soldiers, a massive wagon pulled by sixteen horses. In the middle was a cage, in the cage a man. Logain. Eight Aes Sedai sat on benches in the wagon. Each one focused on the man in the cage. When Logain's gaze passed people fell silent, and some even looked down. It was not a captured man, more like a man with nothing to lose, and everything to gain.

The wagon was almost to where Ruby stood, she was rooted to the spot. _A cage. Like an Animal._ Something pulled inside her. Swirled and beat against the walls of her soul. Heat built up. Logain's eyes widened when her saw her. She clenched her fist, and the ground shook.

)()()()()(Meanwhile back with Mat....

Mat heard the drums and trumpets. _Blood and Ashes! I should have just stayed with Ruby._ He ran down the empty streets, pausing to admire the backside of a woman with a basket, before racing on. Most of the time since they had arrived he spent his time gambling with Loial, Master Gill, and any other person who liked dice. All in all he had doubled what they came with; that after giving most of the earnings to the innkeeper.

Mat stopped short when he came to a dead in. He couldn't here the drums, so he had some time left, but the trumpets were barely audible. He ran his hand along the wall and realized that it had a rough surface. It sloped. It was also very natural, like a cliff face.

He took a step back and covered his eyes with his hand. It didn't look too high, but his eyes had been acting up lately. With a shrug he reached for a crack and pulled himself up. Time. There wasn't a problem yet. He took his time remembering climbing the cliffs with Ruby and Perrin. He laughed and almost fell off the wall from the effort. He had been the farthest up, and Ruby had been in the middle. Some rocks broke off causing her to dangle, at the same time a gust of wind blew through. Perrin had been looking up asking if she needed help, and saw her small clothes. Perrin had been blushing all day, and after that she stayed up that night to change the skirt to makeshift breeches.

Drums could be heard now, so Mat sped up. He blinked and heaved himself up over the top. He was speechless, behind him he could see the city, streets crisscrossed like a spider web, buildings rose and slumped like hills. It was amazing.

A tree branch moved, Mat spun and barely caught himself from falling. "Red or White?" A girlish voice asked from behind the leaves.

"What?" Mat asked stupidly. He tried walking along the wall, but it gave way and he crashed, falling inside the wall. He twisted his body, barely missing a branch to the head. The ground was coming up fast, "This is gonna hurt."

He blacked out.

)()()()()(Back to Ruby

The ground began to shake. The wagon wheels stalled and broke. Horses whinnied and stomped, snorted, and pulled. Ruby glared at the Aes Sedai, she had a new reason to dislike them. The Aes Sedai were tossed from their seats, half of them scanned the crowd panicking. Warders rushed to their Aes Sedai, swords at the ready. Anarchy was rampant.

When the ground stilled people ran in every direction, the Pikemen couldn't hold back the flow any longer. The Wagon was avoided if possible. One of Aes Sedai screamed, "Watch him!"

Logain tossed his head back and laughed. Tears fell from his eyes as he laughed. Ruby's head ached. She raised her hands and rubbed her eyes, a bright flash went off that blinded everyone. It was like a firework had gone off. People now screamed for another reason. "The false Dragon can still channel!"

Someone could be trampled to death in the throng. The lucky ones had blinked when it happened and were unaffected; all of those had been commoners. "Shield him!"

"He is! He's not even fighting it!"

"It has to be someone else!"

Ruby glanced up. The cage. She snarled at no one and shouted as many curse words as she could think of. "He's not shielded!" One of the blind Aes Sedai screamed frantically.

"Who isn't?"

"Neither! I can't support it if I can't see him!"

Logain regained his composer and moved from his spot. He sighed in relief as the shield melted away. He griped the iron bars, and bent them; the one power had already been used to weaken them. People milled about screaming. He easily slipped into the crowd, and disappeared.

)()()(POV Change

Mat rolled over and sat up. His arm felt sore, like he had been sleeping on it. A girl in expensive clothing dropped down from the tree followed by a boy. They were just a year or two younger than him.

"We will never hear the end of this, Elayne, if mother finds out," He let the threat hang. Mat knew the punishment a mom could dish out, he wondered why the girls always had gotten off lighter than him.

"Be quite Gawyn." She ordered. Clearly younger, she seemed to take it for granted that he would do it. The boy, Gawyn, fiddled with his dagger like it was a habit, but he didn't say anything. The girl had long red-gold hair. Her eyes reminded him of Egwene. "Are you all right?"

Mat blinked. She was talking to him. "Give me a moment." He answered and looked himself over. Besides being banged up from the climb, he was fine. Now he knew why Ruby had wanted him to jump out of those trees. Nothing was broken. "I'm fine. I'll just climb back over the wall." He got five steps before turning back, he had been heading away from the wall. "Sorry about that."

"You _are_ hurt." She rushed forward and took his head in her hands. Mat jerked away with such force that she stumbled backward. Her eyes grew wide. She was surprised. "Stay still." She came forward again and Mat took just as many steps back toward the wall.

Uncontrolled laughter came from the boy. Gawyn was clutching his stomach and kneeling on the ground. Elayne momentarily stopped her pursuit of Mat and turned to her brother. "What is so funny Gawyn?"

"It's just that," he broke off into laughter again, "I don't think I've seen anyone disobey you before." He looked at Mat. "You do know who we are."

Mat arched an eyebrow as he fended off Elayne's reaching hands. Five more feet to the wall. "No. Have we met?"

Elayne finally stepped back and Gawyn stopped laughing. "I doubt it. I am Gawyn Trankand, future first prince of the sword."

"Elayne Trankand, Daughter-Heir."

"Mat Cauthorn, from Two Rivers."

Gawyn leaned back in thought, "Two Rivers, Tabac and Wool. I have to know the principal products of every part of the Realm. Of every land for that matter. Part of my training. Principal products and crafts, and what the people are like. Their customs, their strengths and weaknesses. It is said Two Rivers people are stubborn," he grinned as Elayne gave up. "I'm inclined to believe that. She should choose her husband from there, it would take a will like stone to keep from being trampled by her."

Mat stared at him. Elayne stared at him. He was composed, for the most part. A sudden voice called out that made all three jump. "What's this?"

The man who spoke wore clothes similar to Elayne and Gawyn, and like them he acted as if they were of no importance. He had dark hair and eyes, a sword on his hip with a hand on the pommel. Mat did a double take. He was slim, so handsome it bordered on feminine. The man looked remarkably similar to Ruby. They could have been brother and sister if it weren't for the obvious hair, eye and skin color.

"Stand away from him Elayne, you too Gawyn."

Elayne puffed up, but in such a way it looked regal. She spread her arms infront of Mat protectively. "He is a loyal subject of our mother, and a good Queen's man.(A/N isn't that a bit repetitive? If he is loyal that would make him a good queens man. Bah.) And he is under my protection Galad."

_Galad. Master Kitch said that Galad was always well thought of. If I remember, he's the son of Tiringail Damodred._

Galad shifted into a more comfortable position as he reguarded the Daughter-Heir. "I am well aware of your fondness for strays, Elayne," he took a breath, "but the fellow may be armed, and he hardly looks reputable. In these days we cannot be too careful. If he is a loyal Queen's man, what is he doing here where he does not belong. It is easy to change the wrappings on a sword, Elyane."

Mat noticed how Galad never said 'My Lady' or referred to her as Daughter-Heir, he was also openly arguing with her, something her own brother didn't do. Mat muttered "I don't have a any sword wrappings..." just as Elayne retorted, "He is here as my guest, Galad, and I vouch for him. Or have you appointed yourself my nurse, to decide whom I may talk to, and when?"

Galad remained cool with indifference. "You know I make no claims for control over your actions, Elayne, but this... guest of yours is not proper, and you know that as well as I. Gawyn, help me convince her. Our mother would—"

"Enough!" She opened her mouth to say more, but the sound of running footsteps stopped her. A pair of Queen's Guards came running. They rushed toward Galad after sketching quick bows to Elayne and Gawyn.

"My Lord, your needed at once," they turned to face the other two royalty the higher ranked one spoke, "My Lady, My Lord, your mother wishes your presence immediately. She has the entire palace up and looking for you."

"What? Why?"

"Logain has escaped."

Mat stepped out of the shadows. "Well seeing as how you all are busy, I'll just be leaving."

"Wait." Galad was looking at him. "You'll be coming with us. In times like this one cannot be too careful."

Mat looked longingly at the wall. He shrugged. "Right." Elayne argued about having Mat have to turn over any weapons. Mat suggested they search him for anything, and they did finding nothing. He grinned at her stupid look. The trip through the palace was uneventful. Floors and walls were of polished marble, servants scurried back and forth, looking relieved when they saw the Daughter-Heir. Along the way the small group of six grew to a round dozen.

Mat walked calmly, like he owned the place. Galad walked next to him. "You seem different from most commoners. Why?"

"Dunno. Could it be my handsome features?"

"This is a serious matter, you could be killed or thrown in prison."

"I know." Mat looked up for a minute before facing him. "It's that sometimes things happen for no reason at all, and some people don't accept that. You look familiar. I got a friend who looks a lot like you."

Galad gave a start but quickly turned it in to just moving back into the wall of soldiers. They came to a giant pair of dark double doors. Loins were engraved into the rich wood. "Announce the Lady Elayne and Lord Gawyn to Her Majesty, also Lord Galadedrid, and guest."

)()()(POV change

Ruby bumped against the stonewall. It was cool in the shade; the bricks of the building were like ice in the heat wave. Her head swam and she tripped to land behind a barrel.

A spider crawled along the dirt, marching to an unknown tune. Ruby blinked at it. Suddenly there were two spiders. She rubbed her eyes and had to blink dirt out of them. Four spiders. They stopped marching and faced her, and doubled again. Eight spiders spoke in tiny voices. "Cheese puffer balls and Fried eggs will rule in place of roses and moons!"

After bowing and being frozen for about five minutes Mat got his first good look at a Queen. She was beautiful, and she glowed with her own light. Queen Morgase was also obviously distressed. She glared at her daughter and son.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous it is? No. If you did you would have never gone out there. Now you will never have a look at Logain. You are to be accompanied by an armed guard at all times, and not to out into the city until you leave for Tar Valon."

"Mother, I must point out,"

Morgase held up a hand. "You must not do anything Elayne. Logain had an accomplice. Two men who can channel in the city. Two who can easily blind Aes Sedai, shake the ground, and cause riot. Every gate in and out of the city will be watched for him. I do this for your own good. Now be silent."

Elayne sniffled and bowed. Mat looked at the person knitting in the small chair next to the thrown. He recognized the face. Aes Sedai agelessness.

Morgase turned to Mat with a ghost of a smile. "Now there is the problem of this young man, and how and why he came here, and why you claimed guest-right for him and your brother."

"May I speak mother?" Elayne asked in a small voice. Morgase nodded and Elayne began. She told of how much she learned from Mat, about how she learned what kind of people lived in Two Rivers. She said that it was her fault he hadn't left, and how everything was one big coincidence. She ended with, "Mother I beg you not to misuse a loyal subject."

"A loyal subject from Two Rivers. My child, you should pay more heed to those books. The Two Rivers has not seen a Tax Collector in six generations, nor the Queen's Guards in seven."

The woman knitting rose and walked over. She looked in his eyes. Her eyes glazed over as if she saw behinds him. Her forehead wrinkled in confusion, then she sighed. "This I foretell, and swear under the light that I can say no clearer. From this day Andor marches toward pain and division. The shadow has yet to darken to its blackest, and I cannot see if light will come after. Where the world has wept one tear it will weep thousands. This I foretell."

She dropped into a lower tone, so that only Mat could hear her. "This too I foretell. Pain and Division come to the world, and this man stands with the heart of it."

Morgase griped the arms of her throne. "Lord Gareth, I need the advice of my Captain-General."

The man to the right of her shook his head. "Elaida Sedai says the lad is dangerous, My Queen, and if she could tell more I would say summon the headsman. But all she says is what any of us can see with our own eyes. There's not a farmer in the countryside won't say things will get worse without any foretelling. Myself, I believe the boy is here by mere happenstance, though an ill one for him. To be safe, My Queen, I say clap him in a cell till the Lady Elayne and the Lord Gawyn are well on their way, then let him go. Unless Aes Sedai, you have more to Foretell concerning him?"

Elaida bowed her head regally. "I have said all I have read in the pattern Captain-General." She smiled warmly at Mat. Her teeth flashed briefly, the smile looked strange but fitting on her face. "A few weeks imprisoned will not harm him, and it may give me a chance to learn more. Perhaps another foretelling will come."

The Aes Sedai turned back to her chair beside the queen. She calmly picked up the almost-black yarn and renewed her knitting. Her eyes were kept down, but Mat could feel all her attention on him. Morgase sat; chin on hand, staring for a time.

"Suspicion is smothering Caemlyn, perhaps all of Andor. Fear and black suspicion. Women denounce their neighbors for Darkfriends. Men scrawl the Dragon's fang on the doors of people they have known for years. I will not become a part of it."

"Morgase-" Eladia began, only to be cut off.

"I will not become a part of it. When I took the throne I swore to uphold justice for the high and low, and I will uphold it even if I am the last in Andor to remember justice. You say you climbed the garden wall only to gain a look at the false Dragon?"

"Yes, Queen Morgase." Gareth arched an eyebrow at he answer.

"Do you mean harm to the throne of Andor, or to my daughter, or my son?" Her tone was a threat, if he gave the wrong answer.

"Not at all, Queen Morgase."

"Then I give you justice Mat Cauthorn, of the Two Rivers. I will uphold the laws I have made. I give you freedom, Mat, but I suggest you take care where you trespass in the future."

END

A/N

Yeah, okay, This chapter toped 4,000 words! I think I should have this book finished in about 6 more chapters... Review!!!

Omake: "A loyal subject from Two Rivers. My child, you should pay more heed to those books. The Two Rivers has not seen a Tax Collector in six generations, nor the Queen's Guards in seven."

Mat had had enough of all this talk. "And whose fault is that? Yours. It only takes about three weeks to travel there. THREE! Five if your going slow, two if your moving fast. In six generations we could have fortified the place, staged a revolt, and kicked all your lazy city people out." He wanted to laugh at all the looks he was getting. "But, all us in Two Rivers don't care about you guys."


	22. Niagol Ralba

Chapter 22: Niagol Ralba 

Ruby wearily waved to Lamgwim. She was tired, and confused. What did the spiders mean? What did cheese puffs have to do with it? What _were_ cheese puffs? Who were roses and moons? So many questions.

She stopped at the door. She was panting, and Lamgwim looked out the window for signs of pursuit. He was stroking a cat. The tabby was usually out in the stables chasing mice. "Fools tried to steal some of the cats a while back," he examined his knuckles. Ruby saw that they looked rawer than they had been. "Good money in cats these days."

"I noticed. Rats seem to be everywhere. Must be because of how crowded the city is getting." She rubbed the back of her neck. Across the street a pair of beaten up men were glaring at her. The brunt of the glare was focused on Lamgwim. Ruby turned around and smiled at them. She slowly blinked twice and went in. They were muttering to themselves and leaving.

"Do you know where Master Gill is?"

"Library," The cat began to purr as he stroked it. Ruby inched away from it. "Nothing bothers a cat for long. Oh, someone came in asking for you, a real shady character. He wanted a tall red haired girl, we were going to tell him to keep moving, but Gilda opened her mouth."

"Thank you."

Ruby moved through the common room, eyes scanning the crowd. Several of the patrons whispered about how the false Dragon escaped, and perhaps wasn't false. Most spoke of the Whitecloaks and how Logain would do some good if he took them out with him. Sure enough near the back wall was someone in a hood. By the size and width of the shoulders Ruby guessed it was a man, he was finishing some ale.

Ruby ignored him and moved to the library. Loial and Master Gill were still playing stones. Loial was winning. Loial nearly always won at stones. The innkeeper looked up. "I was begging to worry where you were, girl. Thought you had run into trouble with those white flashing traitors, or run into that beggar or something."

Ruby unbuckled her belt and left her sword at the door. She collapsed into one of the cushy chairs. "Oh I met him. The beggar. It was right before I saw the false Dragon. Did he ever stink. The beggar. His mother must be rolling in her grave. I know mine would if let myself become that filthy." She paused. "Where's Mat. Do you know anything about that man in the common room?"

"He came back not long before you, telling us to always carry a map or something. I think he is in your room reading."

"Oh. That's good. In all the confusion, I thought..." She trailed off. Ruby told them about everything that happened. They had heard rumors of it, but didn't know what to make of them. Loial forgot the game and leaned forward. His ears twitched.

"Ta'veren."

"Bloody ta'vereness." Ruby muttered as she finished her story. They sat in their own thoughts. Loial nodded to himself. "I would like to go with you when you leave Ruby."

"I thought that was settled Loial. You know what's chasing us." Ruby's mood did a 180 and she became stern.

"Darkfriends," replied Loial calmly, "Aes Sedai, and the light knows what else. Or the Dark one. You are going to Tar Valon, and there is a very fine grove there, which I heard the Aes Sedai tend well. In any case, there is more to see in the world than groves. You are truly Ta'veren Ruby. The pattern weaves itself around you, and you stand in the heart of it."

"I suppose there's no talking you out of it?"

Loial shook his great shaggy head in a negative. Master Gill just sighed. Ruby found the flame and the void. Now was not the time to be ruled be emotions. She closed up everything, stopping only at the point of being cold.

"You can come Loial. I don't know why you want to, but I would like the company." She forced a grin. "It's always nice to have more people." _Except when those people are Aes Sedai._

There was a quick tap at the door and Gilda came in. She looked like she about to break down. "Master Gill, come quickly please. There's Whitecloaks in the common room."

Gill jumped up. He swore and took the girl by the hand. She was shaking. "Calm down. Run and tell them I'm coming, then stay out of the way. You here me? Keep away from them." The serving maid rushed from the door, her head bobbing up and down. Master Gill rubbed his head. He addressed Loial, "You had best stay here."

Loial snorted. "I have no desire for more run ins with the Children of the light."

The innkeeper disappeared out the entrance and Ruby followed, if at a slower pace. She reached for the heron-marked blade, but decided to leave it with Loial.

When the reached the common room, it was like a graveyard. All previous whispers had cut off as soon as the five Whitecloaks entered. The hired guards were paying as little attention as possible to the scene unfolding. The people were not looking at the Whitecloaks. One of the Cotl had lighting bolts under the sunburst on his cloak.

Master Gill became the neutral dealer as he walked over to the under-officer. "The light illumine you, and our good Queen Morgase. How may I help you º"

"I have no time for your drivel innkeeper!" The under officer growled. Ruby could imagine the drool being flung from his mouth like a rabid dog. "I have been to twenty inns already, each worse pigsty than the last, and I shall be to twenty more before the sun sets. I'm looking for Darkfriends. A boy from Two Rivers º"

Master Gill exploded on the Whitecloak. "There are no Darkfriends in my establishment! Everyman here is a good Queens man!"

"Yes! And we all know where Morgase stands, and her Tar Valon witch!" He sneered, thinking he caught the balding man in a trap. The sneer melted off his face when chairs scrapped against the floor. Even the shadowy man in the back was standing, all were still waiting for a signal.

"It will go easier with you innkeeper," Said the under officer coolly, "if you cooperate. The temper of the times goes hard with those who shelter Darkfriends. I wouldn't think an inn with the Dragons fang on it's door would get much custom. Might have trouble with that on your door."

"You get out of here now. Or I'll send for the Queens guards to cart what's left of you to the middens."

All around the room the sound of steel being drawn was repeated. Ruby suddenly wished she had her own sword with her. She moved closer the fat innkeeper. Serving maids rushed from the room.

The under officer looked around in disbelief. "The Dragons Fang."

"Wont help you five." Master Gill raised one finger. "One."

"You must be mad Innkeeper, threatening the Cotl."

"Whitecloaks hold no writ in Caemlyn." Ruby felt someone press her sword into her hand. It was Mat. "Two."

"Can you really believe this will end here?"

"Three."

"We'll be back." With a flutter of his cloak the under officer turned to leave. Lamgwim stood in the doorway, just be sure it was okay for them to go. Tension was released when the door closed. People sat down, ordered more ale and began their chats again. Some even walked over to congratulate Master Gill on what he had done. The man who kept his hood up walked over too, Ruby had a thought that maybe he was a Myrddraal.

Mat put a hand on her shoulder. "Shouldn't forget your weapon, what if you had needed it back there?"

"I have fists you know."

"Well I'm getting some fire whiskey." He moved to the bar.

"Excuse me."

"Huh?" Ruby spun. It was that fade like person. "What do you want."

"If we could talk privately." His voice wasn't as harsh as she imagined it would be.

"I suppose." Ruby put a bit more weight into setting the sheath in place then she needed to. "Lead the way."

The man nodded and took her over to an unused room after passing the library. Ruby tapped her foot. "What did you want? And don't try anything."

"I only wanted to talk to you." He moved his hood and Ruby stared.

"But? Your, Logain. The False Dragon."

(S.C.)

Mat was doing his best to get drunk. He saw Ruby go into a backroom with someone. "He had better not do anything to her, or else."

One of the maids, Chelsa, was tapping his arm. "Excuse me Sir, there's a lady. In the kitchens. She's asking for you and Mistress Ruby by name."

Mat brushed back his brown hair. "By name, I never mentioned Ruby to anyone. Except at that one tavern but...bloody ashes." He hopped off the chair and ran to find Ruby. There was only one person who would know.

He was coming down the hall when he stopped. She was coming out a door talking to that person. Ruby saw him and smiled. "Good timing. Mat, Logain, Logain, Mat."

Mat looked the fellow up and down. "Nice Ruby, introducing False Dragons."

Logain shifted his feet. Though he was older than them by at least ten years, he was still nervous. He had been prepared to face his doom, gentling, when she appeared. It seemed like this 'Mat' was mocking him.

"Anyway. Ruby, we got Moraine in the kitchen."

"Who's Moraine?" Asked the false Dragon.

"An Aes Sedai, but don't worry. I have a plan."

They walked in, all three. When they came in Logain had his hood down and smiled cheerfully at the group in the kitchen. Ruby rushed over to Perrin and kept hugging him. Perrin looked away, but returned the hug. It felt like the air around him was thick, and depressed. Ruby looked at his face. No smile, and his eyes looked haunted. Ruby shivered and gave him one last tight hug that made him grunt.

Nynaeve smiled and looked all of them over. She insisted on giving them all a through check-up. She thumbed back eyelids, timed pulses, and seemed some-what disappointed to find both reasonably healthy. Egwene hugged them both, but seemed somewhat reserved. Ruby glowered at her. Logain looked at Ruby, and would later swear the temperature in the room dropped several degrees.

"I knew you were alive. I always knew it. Always." Egwene had small tears coming down her checks. She was embracing Mat.

"I did not." Nynaeve said. Her voice was sharp when she looked at Egwene, but she softened at the them. "You look well Ruby, not overfed by any means, but well, thank the light."

Ruby came to give the Wisdom a light hug. "I could only hope. We didn't eat the best, but we ate. You will always be my Wisdom. There were times when we needed one and didn't find one."

Nynaeve smiled at that. She seemed to preen under the praise. Master Gill came in wringing his hands. "Chelsa told me you would be in here. I guess you do know these people."

"Yes." Ruby looked at Mat, who had somehow stayed with her through all this. "Yes, our friends."

Moraine and Lan had waited for the Emonds Fielders to get reacquainted. The Aes Sedai spoke, "I don't believe I've met you." She was addressing Logain. He gave a bow.

"I'm Niagol Ralba, Aes Sedai. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Moiraine didn't speak for quite some time. Then she whispered to the room, "The wheel weaves as the wheel wills." She turned to the innkeeper. "I have seen a great deal of cats. Do you have a rodent problem?"

"Rats Moiraine Sedai. Been flocking to the city with all the people I suppose. Not that I don't keep a clean place you understand." The last was added like a man pleading innocence at the gallows. Master Gill wanted to ill toward him and his inn, especially Aes Sedai brand ill.

"With your permission Master Gill. It is a simple matter to keep rats away from this street. With luck, the rats would not even notice they are being kept away."

He frowned, but bowed. Clearly he didn't like the idea of a gift from Aes Sedai. "If you are sure you don't want to stay at the palace, Aes Sedai."

Moiraine told them to leave, that they were crowding the kitchen. "Only because you couldn't meet us in the stable or common room." Mat mumbled. Ruby giggled as she left with them, Perrin cracked a smile. "I was wondering about that. She wants us to not draw attention, but she leaves the kitchen door wide open, any person with half a mind would know something was up."

Logain just shook his head. "They all have there own schemes. Sometimes they forget others can plot too."

"Well, she said she could find you and Mat, and she did. When we rode into the city, the rest of us couldn't stop staring-well, all except Lan, of course-all the people, the buildings, everything." Perrin walked with his head down. "Its all so big. And so many people. Some of them kept staring at us too, shouting 'Red or White?' like it made some kind of sense. More guards then I could count at the gates too."

Egwene looked imploringly at Mat. "What does it all mean?"

"Nothing. At least nothing we have to worry about. We're leaving for Tar Valon remember?"

"Ruby." Nynaeve said as they entered the attic room. The Wisdom was searching through her bag. She brought out an envelope of white powder.

"Yes ma'am?"

"I didn't want to say this with _her_ down there, she would insist on healing and we don't need you falling off the horse, but you have a small fever."

Ruby winced. "I do feel a bit hot, and I have a fever but I thought it was normal. I'll get over it." _Please please please, don't make me drink that stuff. _

"You likely will, but this will speed it up." Nynaeve took a spoon and measured some out, and dumped it into a glass of water. She mixed the substance and held it out to the red haired girl.

Ruby took the glass and chugged it. "Why does it taste so bitter?"

"Because it does. That's why." Egwene sniffed. "Don't be so immature."

Logain was standing with Perrin, watching it all with faint amusement. _So much potential..._

END...


	23. Voices of The Damned

Disclaimer

Chapter 23: Voices of the Damned 

The group of eight made their way through the kitchen and into the gray of dusk. Soft energy filled the air, as if waiting for the moment that the suns rays would release warmth into the cold. Loial towered over them all bringing up the rear. "I don't see why we can't have just one light," the Ogier mumbled-half to himself and half to the rest of the party. "We don't go running about in the dark in the _stedding._ I'm an Ogier, not a cat."

Ruby rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Four hours rest was not good. She gave a feral grin to the large person behind her. "It's only a few yards Loial, worst dark yet to come, hum?"

Still the tiniest bit groggy, the red head thought back to earlier that day. News from Moiraine revealed that trollocs were gathering around the city; only waiting for their numbers to grow so that they could storm Caemlyn from all directions. There was only one 'safe' way out.

The Ways with a capitol W. Loial had been against it, and with good reason. Even if the small party was able to enter undetected who knew if they would survive? Darkness blacker than midnight saturated the roads. Even the roads themselves were breaking and giving in to the evil of the Ways. Moiraine remained adamant in her decision; it was the quickest way to the Blight.

_The Blight._ Ruby thought with venom._ Where the Dark Ones hold is strongest and even the most hardened warriors lose their mettle. To the very home of the enemy. Out of the frying pan and into the fire._

The small group entered the stables where their horses were ready and packed. Nynaeve had made a list of all their supplies and given it to the innkeeper, who, true to his word gathered it all on short notice. Perrin shrunk into himself as he looked over his horse. A dangerous depression had come over him, not that everyone took notice. He moved slowly but purposefully.

Mat glanced away. It was hard to do, see one of your best friends so down like that, but his eyes. They were _yellow_ and they caught the light sometimes reflecting green. The Emonds Field youth put his head down and tightened a strap, saying nothing.

"My own feet have always been good enough." Came a soft bass boom, if there was such a thing. Loials ears twitched as her looked at the huge pack horse that was to be his. The horse looked Loial up and down dubiously.

When Master Gill motioned for Ruby to join him he brought over a fine young stud. Ruby let the horse sniff her first, and smiled at his ego. The horses name was Red. Like his name the stallion's coat was a glossy red that nearly matched Ruby's hair. She whispered nice things to the horse, telling him about a smart lovely mare named Bela.

Mat walked his own horse over to them. "Perrin's making me nervous. Well, he's acting strange. Don't you see it too? I swear it's not my imagination, or…or"

Ruby took his hand. "He is Mat. Just be easy. Moiraine knows about whatever it is. Lets go talk to him." The two walked over to their friend.

Perrin seemed startled but relaxed at their approach. "So, what really happened after Shadar Logoth?" Ruby asked. Mat looked at her in astonishment. Perrin tensed.

"Well that was direct." Mat muttered, still not meeting Perrin's eye.

"I don't really want to talk about it." The shaggy haired blacksmith answered, his heart not in it.

"Perrin, you don't have to tell us, but please. You seem so sad, depressed. It's like someone's resigned you to the gallows. We care about you." Ruby spoke with sincerity.

Perrin gave a sigh. "We were attacked by white cloaks and taken prisoner."

"We?"

"Me and Egwene. But, I-I _killed_. I was just so angry I lost control. I killed two men. And now, now I know I might have to kill again just to stay alive."

"Oh Perrin." Ruby moved in for a hug. She dropped the reins and wrapped her arms around him. Mat shook his head. Killing didn't explain those eyes.

"It's going to be just fine." Mat added as her put a comforting hand on his childhood friend's shoulder.

Master Gills voice sounded, "Ramey says the way is clear, Aes Sedai."

Several of the stable workers moved away pitchforks, hay, and other materials from the wall. The wall appeared to be strong and made of heavy stone, but as hidden levers shifted a crack formed in the rock. Silently the stone wall opened out into a narrow alleyway.

Mat took one look at the new door and let out a low whistle. "I want one of those." Nynaeve and Egwene rolled their eyes at him from atop their horses, noticed and looked away from each other.

The innkeeper chuckled to himself before continuing. "It's only a narrow run between buildings, but nobody outside this stable knows it's here. Whitecloaks or white cockades there'll not be any watchers to see where you come out."

The Blue nodded. She told him to write to Sheriam Sedai if he experienced any trouble from helping them before turning her horse to the exit. Ruby carefully nudged her horse into the line. Red walked calmly and at his own pace much like Bela. He didn't care that Mandarb and Aldieb had better breeding. Ruby stroked his neck.

Loial mounted his horse with some difficulty. He watched the animals large teeth very closely. Loial entered the narrow way first, in order to lead the rest to the Way Gate.

Dusk became a uniform gray as the group hurried through the streets. People for the most part ignored them, still fresh from their beds. Loial's ears constantly twitched as her followed a path only he could see. Ruby glanced back once, to check on Logain, but quickly turned when she saw him staring at her. Unconsciously she put a hand to the saddlebag that carried her belt.

"There," said Loial as he called to a halt. "It's under there."

Moiriane nodded and dismounted. She searched around, and Ruby felt the hairs on her arms stand up. "There must be a cellar door. Ah, yes." The Aes Sedai's hand held a rusty lock. She muttered to herself as a glowing ball lit up the area. A quick tap opened it and they went down.

Ruby weighed her lantern's pole down with a free had so it would not bump the ceiling. Red descended carefully, snorting a few times, clearly he did not care for the ramp they were on.

Mat looked about taking in the dustyness of the place. "Blood and ashes, why would they build one of these gates in a place like this?"

"It was not always like this, No!" Loial said upset. "Once trees stood here. Every kind of tree that would grow in this place, every kind of tree that Ogier could coax to grow here. The Great trees, a hundred spans high. Shade of branch, and cool breezes to catch the smell of leaf and flower and hold the memory of the peace of the _stedding_. All that, murdered for this!" He smacked a palm against the column. Years of dirt was knocked loose and floated down.

For a moment there was silence. "It will not make the trees grow again for you to bring the building down on our heads." Said the Aes Sedai. Loial's ears drooped. "With your help Loial, perhaps we can keep the groves from that still stand from falling under the Shadow. You have brought us to what we seek."

She walked to a lone figure in the room. It was a door carved into vines and leaves. So precise the workmanship that it appeared as if the leaves were going to be blow off by the slightest wind.

"Avendasora." Moiriane whispered. "The leaf of the tree of life is the key." She delicately touched the stonework and the leaf came away to her hand. Gasps came from all around. The Aes Sedai paid no mind as she replace the leaf, only this time a bit lower. With a ripple the gates opened the path to the Ways. It was as if vine and leaf moved aside, and for an instant they appeared to be fresh green growing things.

Once the doors stopped a wall of dark shimmering substance stood. "I have heard, that the Waygates once shone like mirrors. Once, who entered the Ways walked through sun and sky. Once."

_Perhaps they will again. Who knows the pattern?_

"We have no time for waiting." Lan went in first, followed by Loial then Ruby. The surface was cold like water, but it flowed. When approaching it there was an erie sensation.

The road was pockmarked, like acid rain had gotten to it. A single white line led into the darkness that attempted to swallow the lantern light. Ruby backed up, she wanted to run form the Waygate, but remounted Red. Logain came up beside her.

"Have you done this before?"

"No." She answered.

"Are you insane?"

"What? No."

A gave her a shake of the head. "My life is tied with yours. I think, soon." He lightly jerked the reins to talk with Loial. Ruby cocked her head, thinking. With a shrug she moved Red in behind Perrin, ready to continue the journey.

It was the second day in the Ways, and though the company was more relaxed an oppressive air still hung about them. Strangely Perrin seemed happier. After waking they ate in the saddle.

Time was precious. No rain or wind or sunlight could be felt, all around was a never-ending black sea. Loial followed the line that led from one Guiding to the other, and finally to Fal Dara.

Lan glanced backwards, "Someone is following us. Or something."

Mat looked up, startled, and knocked an arrow. "I knew I shouldn't have done this," moaned Loial, "Never deal with an Aes Sedai except in a _stedding_."

"Got that right." Muttered Logain.

"That's the only place they're safe." Loial continued bitterly.

"What else would be in a place like this besides something evil?" Mat questioned his bow at the ready.

"We are for one." Replied Lan.

"Maybe it's another traveler." Said Egwene hopefully. "An Ogier Perhaps." She smiled. Loial growled. "Ogier have more sense than to use the ways. All but Loial who has no sense at all. Elder Haman always said it, and it's true."

"Don't beat yourself up. Lets just hurry, please." Ruby said. Red was growing impatient and nervous under her.

"Yes, we must hurry." So they hurried. They rode of the bridge they were on to an isle. Flat, the stone island stretched beyond the light of their lanterns. Loial quickly moved to the Guiding and read over the script, he sucked in a breath.

"This explains much, and it makes me afraid. So much. I should have guessed. The taint, the decay, I should have guessed." Whispered Moiriane.

"Guessed what?" Nynaeve asked. She road up to look at the stone. In contrast with the soft flowing Ogier letters, sharp angled script had been carved into the top.

"Trollocs. Or Fades. Those are Trolloc runes. The Trollocs have discovered how to enter the Ways. That must be how they got to Two Rivers undiscovered; through the Waygate in the Blight." All this was said in Aes Sedai Reserve. Her emotions masked. "Manetheren was destroyed, but almost nothing can destroy a Waygate. That is how the Fades could gather a small army around Caemlyn without raising an alarm in every nation between the Bilght and Andor. But they cannot know all the paths yet, else they would have been pouring into Caemlyn through the gate we used. Yes."

Speed increased. More evidence of Trollocs was revealed when bodies sunken into the stone were found. From then on the Aes Sedai would check for traps with the One Power.

It had seemed like hours. Ruby jerked her head up and looked around. She could hear something. Perrin was doing the same thing. "Um, Perrin, do you hear that?"

The yellow-eyed youth looked down. "Hear what? Maybe the wind." He had meant it as a joke, but it made Ruby remember what Loial had said about there being no wind in the Ways.

_It would be good to feel the wind again._ She thought with longing. "Loial, didn't you say there isn't any wind in the Ways?"

Loial stopped short and listened. His ears twitched before trembling. "_Machin Shin."_ He whispered. "The Black Wind."

Nynaeve clutched her braid and yanked hard. "Light protect us."

Ruby kicked Red on to follow with the other horses. She heard something…beautiful. Part of her heard what Loial was saying about the Black Wind. That the wind ate your soul and no Aes Sedai could heal you, if you came back seemed trifles. The other part listened to that sweet voice that floated on the air.

"This Way!" Shouted Loial and kicked his own horse forward. The others followed suit, galloping as fast as the pitted road would allow. Ruby gave a squeak as Red jumped after the other horses. She had fallen to the last in line, Mandarb and Lan two yards in front of her.

"The _Avendesora_ leaf is not here!" Moiriane shouted out in frustration. "I did not come all this way to be trapped like a dog!" Angrily she thrust her staff at the door and let power gather at the tip, which began to glow deep orange. Hot fire like molten lava poured from the staff.

Mat felt much like his horse that was rolling its eyes in terror. "I can feel it! Light I can bloody feel it!" Egwene began to cry; Nynaeve gave her braid a hard jerk and stared into the darkness waiting for it. Perrin silently wished the Aes Sedai could go faster, voices he heard were in perfect clarity and spoke of pain beyond imagination.

Red saw the other horses starting to loose their cool. He snorted and shivered at what he was hearing, mostly feeling, but stayed calm. What was his rider doing? She had pulled him to a stop farther from the door than all the others, and felt happy.

Ruby listened to the voices. "_Strip your skin, nice white skin, stab your soul, nice pure soul, join join join join…"_ She looked into the darkness, and felt her bangs brush against her face from the wind.

The Aes Sedai lowered her staff with a sigh. "Done. Half done." Lan wheeled his war horse and had it charge the door. The stone worked Waygate shuddered burst open. The doors would have flow off their hinges if they had any.

"Hurry! All of you out! It can't leave the Ways!" Loial hurried out first. The wind was nearly on them, voices becoming clear to all of them.

"_Flesh so fine, so fine to tear, to gash the skin; skin to strip, to plait, so nice to plait the strips,"_ Crooned the Black Wind. Lan glanced back at the girl who sat on her horse; she was doomed. He shook his head and plunged through the gate.

Nynaeve rounded on him immediately. "Where is she! What happened to her!" The Wisdom had a grip on her braid so tight that her knuckles were white.

Lan looked like a stone. "She didn't move. She'll be gone in a minute if she isn't already."

Logain looked up, his face was gaunt. "Blood and Ashes." He wheeled his brown horse and plunged back into to Ways. The Cold was only brief; he owed that girl more than she knew. Both her and the horse still stood in place, the wind almost on them. He glared into the darkness. "You can't have her." One hand blossomed with a flickering blue flame that shot out and formed a sort ofshield.

Logain galloped up and grabbed her; her eyes were blank and staring. She whispered, "Pretty screams, singing screams." Then he used a free hand to jerk Red's reins. The horse ran toward the exit, being free of the one thing that kept him calm. Logain lowered his head and watched the red headed girl he was holding. Behind him black tendrils ate the flames, leaking through.

He burst out the gate breathing as hard as his horse. Ruby clutched him, not out of fear of the wind, but something else. She thought that song was pretty. She had enjoyed a song about death, pain, and torture. Still what scared her most was,it hadn't been her thought and yet it was.

END

A/N Hello all. Okay, so I really liked Loial's dialoge for these chapters from the book, can you tell? He's way to hard on himself though.

Also I hate Egwene. Should she be cough disposed? But if I do Eladia would have to die too, not that that would be a bad thing.

Next Chapter: Mirado a'Heleen, the shadows daughter


	24. The Shadows Daughter

Chapter 24: The Shadows Daughter 

Ruby kept her head down, only moving to rub Red's neck. Mat and Perrin hovered close with worry sketched on their faces. Nynaeve looked back every few minutes to make sure the three of them were still there.

"Are you sure your alright?" Asked Mat for what seemed like the hundredth time. He cast a glance back at Logain who was watching the woods. The trees were all bare, those few that were evergreens dead. Some trees had even been split open, as if a hand pried it apart.

"I told you, I-I'm fine. I just heard things." Ruby replied as she shifted the reins from one hand to the other.

"At last, an answer." Perrin remarked gruffly. He sniffed suddenly saying, "Chicken."

"Am not." Ruby whispered as she lightly punched her friend. Seeing that the pretty red head was brought out of her funk Mat grinned and let his horse hang back to talk with Logain. Perrin rubbed his shoulder scowling.

"Not you. That." So saying the blacksmith pointed to a slim bird that pecked mercilessly at the hard ground. Ruby squinted to see it in the distance. "A farm, but where are all the people?"

As the group came closer Nynaeve shook her head in distaste. "I don't think she expected this. But they couldn't have been gone very long. Even with this cold those curtains are too light for winter curtains. Any good woman would only have those up a for a week, maybe two."

Egwene nodded in agreement, as much as she hated to. Ruby bit a finger in puzzlement. "But me and Tam always use the same curtains for every season, I didn't think they meant anything."

The Wisdom let out a sigh. "Ruby, when we get back to Emonds Field we are going to have a long, long talk." Perrin was barely containing his laughter. "Curtains." He chuckled.

Somehow, through everything they had gone through Nynaeve had managed to hold onto the piece of wood she used as a scepter. One practiced hand undid the saddlebags straps and delicately took out the ancient wood. "Perrin, I think your mother would do this if she were here." Commented the Wisdom. She tucked a bang behind an ear and led her horse over to Perrin's.

"Do wha-" The boy bit his tongue as the wood crashed into the back of his head.

"Now I would suggest you watch your tongue young man. Sometimes I think you should be chained to your mothers apron strings." She headed off in a huff, but a small smile graced her features.

Ruby giggled. Perrin rubbed the tender spot that had just come in contact with Nynaeve. "You've been doing that a lot lately. And it's not funny."

"Oh you had it coming." Mat and Logain, who actually heard the impact burst out laughing. "Told you," Was the only comment Mat was able to say through fits of laughter. Perrin blushed and attempted to look innocent. Egwene sniffed and looked away from it all.

Moiraine looked back at them all. Slight question marred her usually emotionless features. "It's good you can all still laugh. We are approaching Fal Dara, you will need to lower your hoods."

Mat complained. "It's cold. Why do we need to?"

Lan lowered his own hood despite the freezing temperatures. "It is the law in Shienar, and in all the borderlands, no one may hide his face inside a towns walls."

"Are they all that good looking?" Mat sniggered. Ruby, at Ranma's insistence winked at him. Mat blushed. Lan watched the exchange in the same stony manner he did all things. "A Halfman can't hide with his face exposed," the Warder replied.

All the Emonds Fielder's quickly removed their cloak's hoods, Logain only hesitated a moment before following. Fal Dara was unlike any city they had come to before. High stone walls surrounded the city, all around it grass cut down. Where even Baerlon had some decor adorning its walls, Fal Dara was plain stone. From as far off as the group still was, the city seemed built to be used as shelter, a fortress, or whatever the time called for.

Ruby reached around and pulled her braid to her front where she began to take it out. "What are you doing?" Asked Mat when he saw this. Most girls waited eagerly to braid their hair, except Ruby who had done it regardless. Still, though Egwene had refused to keep hers braided Mat never thought Ruby would.

"My ears are going freeze off unless I can keep them covered." She dully replied. Her hands reached up into the roots of her hair massaged her scalp. Red locks loosened and blew out covering, and warming her entire head.

Mat touched his own ears and was shocked to find how cold they were. "I think this is the first time I really considered growing out my hair."

"Really? I think you would look cute." Ruby said under her breath. No one heard her except the horse that snorted in reply.

When they reached the city gates, several of the party were surprised that the gates had been left wide open, though guards did seem in abundance. "Dai Shan!" Several people seemed to recognize Lan. "Glory to the builders!" Called others.

Ruby felt safe here. She glanced about almost missing someone in the shadows. The small body frame suggested a girl, no older than 17, possibly younger. Dark hair hung past her shoulders, pale skin the color of milk. The girl was dressed in a gray dress with black slashes. A cloak of almost black purple rested on her shoulders. As quick as Ruby saw her, she was whisked away with the crowd.

"Welcome Dai Shan! The Golden Crane," cried voices from the crowd. Nynaeve was the most flustered. She took one look at all the somber children and got angry. Her eyes grew hard and Perrin inched his horse farther from her. The Wisdom could channel, but not on command. Only when angry was she able to channel, and that was when she was most willing to.

The owners of abandoned farms littered the streets like sand on the beach. They were everywhere. Wagons supported makeshift cages of animals, which stood under crates and chests of clothing and family heirlooms, on top of which sat quiet children. It was a miracle the wagons didn't break under all the stress.

At last they reached the inner fortress. A moat surrounded the place with spikes of every known material stood up from the bedrock. Perrin could see a distinct layer of something lining the trench; by the smell it was most likely flammable.

Once the drawbridge had been lowered they were in castle proper, with the scene to match the look. People sat about doing work. Arrows with feathers being cut precisely, blacksmiths constantly hammered. The smith of the group looked at the furnaces longingly. Mat looked from Perrin to the forges and back again. "Maybe they'll let you do some work before we leave."

"I hope so. I miss the forge. I miss home."

"Don't we all."

Grooms ran up to take the horses. Ruby gave the man who took hers strict instructions; she had grown very fond of the stallion. "Be good to him, don't try to make him do something he doesn't want to. And give him good quality hay, if I find a speck of mold in it…" She heard a cough behind her and hurried to catch up with her friends, the saddlebags thrown over one shoulder. The groom who held Red's reins sized the horse up and down. Red pawed at the ground twice and watched his mistress leave through the door.

She managed to follow them, and entered a larger room just seconds behind them. A man sat on a wooden thrown inlaid with simple designs of gold, but rose at their entrance. "Peace, but it is good to see you Dai Shan. And you Moiraine Aes Sedai, perhaps even more. Your presence warms me, Aes Sedai."

"Ninte calichniye no domashita, Agelmar Dai Shan." Answered Moiraine. "Your welcome warms me, Lord Agelmar."

"Kodome calichniye ga ni Aes Sedai hei. Here is always a welcome for Aes Sedai." He then turned to Loial. "You are far from the _stedding_, Ogier, but you honor Fal Dara. Always glory to the builders. Kiserai ti Wansho Hei."

"I am unworthy." Loial bowed. "It is you who do me honor."

Livered servant entered soundlessly offering hot towels and dried fruit. While The Aes Sedai and Warder conferred with the Lord of Fal Dara the Two Rivers people cleaned up. Each took only one towel and discreetly washed faces, followed buy hands and arms then feet. Mat would have taken an entire bowl of Apricots had it not been for Nynaeve's glare. She still could rein them in when called for.

Agelmar was clearly depressed. "Moiraine Sedai, will you not come at least? An Aes Sedai could make the difference."

"I cannot Lord Agelmar. There is indeed a battle to be fought, and it is not chance that the Trollocs gather above Shienar, but our battle, the true battle with the Dark One, will take place in the Blight, at the Eye of the World. As much as it pains me, you must fight your battle, and we ours."

Quiet. The feeling of sadness and depression that had seemingly been banished returned in full force. "You cannot be saying he is loose." The battle Lord said.

"Not yet. If we win at the Eye of the World, he may never be." Her voice sounded like she truly believed the small group would succeed. This brightened the general mood of the room.

Destiny concentrated as he weaved the pattern. It was always a pattern. A scowl formed on his handsome features as he thought back to the days there was no pattern. Fate. What a stupid idea that had been. Let them choose there own lives, let the pattern make itself. That had nearly ended the human race in its entirety.

Once again Destiny shifted forms, taking the more female one. She cracked her back and glared at the two lightened balls of yarn that symbolized two people's lives. She tucked a hair away and left the room, she needed a break.

Two glowing red eyes watched the old yet new being leave the room. Silently the eyes shifted and revealed a human like form. Hands plunged into the web; Destiny would be back any minute.

Ruby got up from her bed. "**We will be in the Blight soon."** She thought. She raised her arms and felt the soft cotton-like material fall on her form. It was clean, and that was what mattered. Last night she pulled Mat to the side and asked him for her clothing she had gotten from Shasta.

"**Don't forget your sword!"** Called the cherry Ranma. For some odd reason he kept a happy mood.

_"_**Yes mother."** Ruby thought back. It had become a running joke between them. She said a quick prayer to the creator and buckled on her heron marked sword. A blue ribbon was used to tie back her hair, as it matched her eyes. There was a long strip of cloth that she didn't know what to do with, so she used it to cover her belt. Some more knowledgeable person might know what it was for.

There was a brief itch in her shoulder blades. **"He's looking at me again. Sometimes I just want to tear out his eyes."** Ruby slipped on her boots, they hadn't gotten new ones yet.

**"Padin Fain is going to die soon anyway."** Startled Ruby looked at herself in the mirror. "What are you talking about?" She asked into it. Sometimes she thought she could see someone else in the reflection.

She got no answer. A sharp knock at the door brought her out of her musings. When answered it was a young girl, only fifteen and dressed in servants garb. "Mistress al'Thor, they are waiting for you." The girl saw at the heron marked sword and squeaked in surprise. When she backed up and took in everything she bowed and left in a hurry. Ruby shrugged and took off.

Everyone looked at her oddly as she stood in the stable yard mounting Red. The horse frisked about and Ruby made no attempt to control him. So long as he didn't hurt anyone she was fine with it. After a minute he calmed and trotted over to the group. The Aes Sedai arched a well-kept eyebrow. "Where did you get such…fascinating clothing?"

"A Lady we stayed with gave it to me." Ruby answered back curtly. _What's so special about clothing?_ Exactly one hundred lances were to escort them to the edges of the Blight. Some of them noticed her 'new' clothing and whispered amongst themselves.

They passed through the city and gates. At the border one man held up and arm as they came to a halt. His armor glinted in the sunlight. "Your pardon, Aes Sedai. To escort you here means we may not reach the Gap before the fighting is done. I am robbed of the chance to stand with the rest, and at the same time I am commanded not to ride one step behind the border post, as if I never before been in the Blight. And my Lord Agelmar will not tell me why."

"He can have my place." Mat muttered, eyes focused on the trees, and the Blight that lay beyond.

"Each of us has his part in the pattern, Ingtar. From here we must thread ours alone."

"As you wish it, Aes Sedai. Peace favor you." He turned and with him so did the Lances. It was then a shadow approached the group. A girl came up, the same one Ruby had seen yesterday. Ingtar peered at her through narrow eyes. "Mirado, what are doing here?"

Her pale face looked up at the soldier. Then everyone could see her eyes, and most flinched. Twin blades rested on each hip. They weapons were curved each a foot long. The handle was shaped to fit Mirado's fingers. She had purple eyes that were clearly blind. A white film, like the look of the dead, covered her eyes. She spoke and it was ruff, like gravel. "I am under no orders today. You know that. Where I wish to be I can."

He took a breath. "So be it." They sat off a slow but ground eating pace, if they could keep it up it was just possible they would make it to Tarwin's Gap for the battle.

Mat glanced about him as he took off his coat and shirt. Rivulets of sweat made there way down his body. The dagger from Shadar Logoth was displayed for all to see. "Aptly named." He said when black marks of disease started to become clearly visible.

"It was the first thing that happened. Plants died or became warped. Then it spread, therefore it became known as the Blight. Or at least that's what I heard." Came the grating voice of their new companion.

Ruby leaned over to the strange girl. "Where are you from? It will help pass the time." She looked at Mat, briefly thinking back to what the dagger could have done to him.

"You truly want to know?" Asked the girl surprised. People didn't like talking to her.

Perrin nodded. "Of course, if we are going to travel the entire day, it would be nice to know who we might die with."

"Your optimistic." Mat called with a wave of his hand. For years Mirado had been the outsider of the Borderlanders. Yet, here these people seemed to take her looks as a matter of course. _Have I found those friends mother told me about?_

It was Loial who got her to open up. "Miss, these three are _Ta'veren_. Knowing your history would be a great gift compared the distasteful scenery around us."

Mirado cleared her throat. If she wanted to, she could sound just like a fade, as it was she could also sound quite appealing but that was harder. When she started her story her voice had lost some of it's gravel-ness, but still was harsh.

"My given name is Mirado a'Heleen. My mother, she was a beautiful woman who was said to make the sun rise with her smile. But, most people call me, Shadar, or Shadow. It's for a good reason, my father was a-an eyeless."

There was a sharp intake of breath. Mirado looked down, they were going to hit her now, or at least make her go off alone.

"Go on please." Said the woman with the long brown braid. Mirado relaxed after a moment. She knew what they must have been thinking.

"Once my mother had been searching for herbs. The place they grew best had just been taken by the blight. The herbs were not to so far in and she thought she could get some before they were destroyed. As it turned out a raiding party passed by and took her. Luckily some people saw this and ran to get help."

"They tracked the Trollocs for four days, most gave up hope. Sadly my mother had been, been _forced_ by that pitiful excuse for a living thing. When they found her she was crying, begging the Trollocs to eat her, but they refused and found her amusing."

"They killed everything and took her home. She was so distraught that she never told them about, it. Fade's are not sterile like most people think. Normally someone who has been, taken, by a Fade will drink a special tea made of herbs to kill the baby. When she recovered enough to talk about it, it was too late. For her anyway."

"Killing me would also have harmed her. She would carry me full term, or die. The solution seemed simple. Kill me the second I was born, only…they didn't expect a girl."

"After my mom saw me she made them promise not to kill me. I was girl, a baby, helpless. Surely I could be kept from darkness of my father. It is a shame. She died a week after I was born, but they had already promised."

"But I inherited certain things from my father. I remember everything since I took my first breath, and even some of the womb. I also can sense evil. Do you know what a sniffer is? No? Well I was a little like them, only I could pinpoint exactly where it was any time. I was mostly used as a lookout. Now, here I am."

Moiraine looked grim. She shared a conversation with Lan before calling to a halt. "We will camp here tonight. We will see the Green Man at the Eye of the World Tomorrow."

While the others went to sleep the Aes Sedai questioned her warder. "Do you think she can be trusted?"

"Mirado? Yes. I heard of her. Not good things but she doesn't lie. She won't hinder our progress. She can fights like a whirlwind with those blades. It was rumored she hunted down her father and killed him."

Moiraine made no more comments but thought about the puzzle that was the half-Fade girl.

The next morning went by in a blur. Moiraine took time to remove wards she had placed. As they prepared their horses Mirado neared the Aes Sedai. "Moiraine Sedai, I have a bad feeling. Some thing not good." She fumbled for the words.

The Blue looked at her with that calm that she almost always had. "This is the Blight. 'Bad' things are everywhere."

"But. It's just not right. I don't know."

The Aes Sedai pondered this. "We can't do anything about something we don't know about. Go get your horse ready."

Mirado passed by Ruby as she tightened the girth strap on her mare. "She won't listen. They never trusted me, but they always took me seriously. This isn't going to be a good day."

Ruby stood behind her new friend. "I just wanted you to know, in case we die, that I like you." She spun and mounted Red. It was going to be another hot stink filled day.

Mirado hopped on her own horse wondering what that had just meant. She had a feeling that Ruby was a very direct person. She had next to no ability in the game of houses.

Plants burst out pus as the horse's hooves crushed the warped greenery. Tree's shivered, literally. Mat sat with his bow across his legs and his quiver at his side. Ruby told him what Mirado had said, and he took it to heart. "Look as if they want to grab us." Nynaeve gave him one of the notorious 'woman' looks. He felt like he needed to defend himself. "Well, they do look it."

"And some of them do want it," said Moiraine. "But they want no part of what I am, and my presence protects you."

All the Two Rivers folk shivered, and Loial moaned. From the south came a loud cry. Lan cursed and drew his sword. "Keep moving, stay with Moiraine." With that he crashed off to face whatever made the sound.

"I knew it." Nirado murmured. I felt it coming, but with so much evil it practically blended in with everything else."

"Lan!" Nynaeve cried as she heard the monstrous cry once more. Angry, about so many different things, she embraced the source and practically blinded the Aes Sedai and Egwene.

"No! Lan can look after himself. Ride Wisdom!"

Just as Moiraine finished Mirado let out a screech. Nails on chalkboard voice came out. "Mat! Behind you." Just then Lan jumped from the brush wiping his sword with a cloth. Mat pulled the catgut taught._ There!_ The arrow flew past Lan's ear embedding itself in the single eye of the creature. It died.

With new haste they went along. Moiraine glanced back at the creature that lie withering on the ground. "It should not have been willing to come so close to one who touches the True source."

"Agelmar Said the Blight stirs," Said Lan, "Perhaps it knows a web is forming in the pattern."

Mirado screamed again. This time the Aes Sedai took notice and urged her white horse forward. Creatures even more deformed than Trollocs leaped out. Tree limbs weaved together in an attempt to block passage. Perrin leapt ahead, snarling, his axe rose plowing through the plant and animal alike. Mat shouted old tongue while firing arrow after arrow. Ruby had her sword out and hacked at anything and everything. Lan rushed in and out of the group, coming back with wounds, and always blood on the sword. Logain had acquired a sword and put it to use, reveling that he was a blademaster. Mirado screamed curses in the Trolloc language, dismounted and fought on foot. Nynaeve saw Moiriane channeling and joined in. Great needles of air rushed out stabbing at unseen enemies, trees burst into flame.

"We've lit signal fires for halfmen, press on!"

So close to the mountains. They were nearly there. "We're not going to make it. Watch yourself on the pass." She wheeled his horse.

"Lan, not even you can stop them! I won't have it. I will need you for the eye."

Ruby clutched her stomach. _They would all die…all die. _She saw Mirado clamber back into her saddle with blood on the twin blades. Mat ready to fire off at anything. _Light Mat. Mat._ She summoned the void, fed everything she had into it. The flame shattered into a million pieces.

Logain turned to her. A strange gleam in his eye. "We have to try to run for it." Ruby choked out. "We came here together. If-If we stand here arguing it will only waste time."

So saying she let Red run away from the danger and follow the path only put terrified animal instinct could fine. The rest followed. Red slowed, as did the rest.

"We have reached safety. This is the Green Man's place, and the Eye of the World is here. Nothing of the blight can enter here." Said the Aes Sedai breathlessly.

"Hmm. It is good to see you little brother," Said a man that looked to be made of nature itself. "And you wolf brother." His eyes followed Loial and Perrin before resting on Mirado. He seemed to grow sad. "Ah. A grayling, I do mourn for you so."

END

A/N: Go me! The Next chapter will be the last. I'm going to finish a fanfic! Yay! Oh, and it's going to be a duzie. Someone will die, someone will live, and someone will be seriously confused. Heh heh heh. Is Egwene the least mature bunch of the group or what? Oh, and she will die, but not for a loooooong time yet. It will have to be sometime after the tower splits, I got a character being made just for that purpose…


	25. The Eye of the World

Chapter 25: The Eye of the World 

They walked through the Green Man's garden, admiring the different flowers on healthy greenery. "Flowers are meant to adorn, be it plant or human it is much the same." Said the Green Man.

"Everything is so, so amazing. Its like a permanent spring here." Nynaeve whispered. She caressed a Yellowbell flower, taking in it's sweet sent.

"I've never seen such, life before." Mirado carefully plucked a pink rose and sniffed it. Ruby walked over and took it. "It's pretty." Following the Green Man's example, she took two flowers from different plants and wound them in Mirado's hair.

Nynaeve stroked her braid, now filled with flowers of every color. Even Egwene and Moiraine had flowers. Mat found pale blue morning glories and made a crown of them. He walked over to Ruby. "It's now or never Cauthorn."

A great arch, like a doorway was carved into the side of the hill. It sparkled in the sun, white, like the Whitebridge. "In there, lies the Eye of the World. Come, we must not waste time." Moiraine ducked into the doorway and descended down a great flight of stairs.

"Ruby." Mat caught her hand just before she followed the group. He placed the crown of blue on her head. "I love you." Ruby stared deep into his playful brown eyes. She smiled.

"You had better not be fibbing." She kissed him quickly and rushed down passage. Mat looked after her grinning.

"Well, you'd best take good care of that one." Came the voice of the Green Man. "Hurry along."

* * *

"It is the essence of Saidin. Just as the Green Man said, the greatest works were always done with both Saidar and Saidin. When the halves came together as they should be. It is clean, stored free from taint waiting for when it's use would be needed." Moiraine said mysteriously.

Egwene wished she had a braid to hold on to, instead she clutched her skirts in fear. "Light protect us. Light…"

The cavern they were in was covered in crystal bulbs. Inner light flowed from with in, and at Egwene's mention they shimmered slightly brighter. The eye of the world was a pool of clear water, water that refused to ripple.

Perrin stroked his axe, glaring at the form of Saidin. "Why did you bring us here. I doubt anyone of us can channel it, and even if we could what good would it do you?"

Logain hungered for the power, power just barely out of his reach. That much, _pure_ Saidin, just lying there waiting to be used. He reached for it, opening up to it as one would an angrel, but was stopped. The voice rang in his head. **No. You are not the one. But the One is here, should he show himself.**

Moiraine rubbed the sparkling blue gem that normally rested on her forehead. "You are all Ta'veren, the Dark One will strike here, and if the wheel must bend to defeat him once again, this is where it will need to happen. Let us see the sun once more, while we still can."

"**It sounds like she doesn't think we will live out the day."** Called a concerned Ranma.

"I don't think she does." Mat and Ruby, hand in hand, walked out back into the sunlight. Each hoped that if they did not make it their friends did.

Nynaeve spat, as did Mirado. "I do not like this Moiraine. This is-"

Two figures emerged from the thick branches cutting off the speech the Wisdom was about to make. "I have found you at last." Said the older one.

By the look of his body it by all rights should have been long buried. White hair stuck out in all places, rotting skin fell off. His eyes were shrunken into his head; lips pulled back forever showing black teeth. "Who are you?" Lan's voice was hard as steel, as cold as it too.

Mirado sunk to the ground clutching herself as if in agony. "The Forsaken! I can feel the evil they harbor in their forms, it is the only thing holding them together."

Moiraine whipped out her angrel of the lady. "Forsaken? They have been bound in Shayol Ghul." Murmuring she prepared weaves of both defense and attack.

The corpse like man laughed. His companion shook as if he was laughing to, but no sound came forth. "Were bound. Past tense. For so long we have waited, chained in the dark. Now that they have led us here," he motioned to ward Mat and Ruby. "We will take what was once ours. If you behave and stand aside, we might let you live."

"Never! I am Moiraine Sedai of the Blue Ajah. The only serves the One, if you were him I'm sure you would have come earlier." Wind swirled around forming a cage.

The Green Man came to the clearing. His vine-like arms waving. "This shall not be. You do not belong here Aginor, Balthamel."

Aginor banished Moiraines weaved. "Begone pest, you are the last of your kind, there is nothing you can do."

Lan unsheathed his power-wrought sword and rushed at the two Forsaken. "Lan No!" Nynaeve shouted. _He is going to throw his life away!_

Aginor waved at the warder dismissing him. He was blasted back against a stone wall and sunk, not rising. The Forsaken turned to the Half-Fade girl. "Kill them. And you will be rewarded."

Her hands reached for the twin short swords at her sides by themselves. "No! I won't! I won't!" She bit her arms and ran past into the forest.

Aginor ignored her retreating form. "No matter." Nynaeve pulled her belt knife and lowered her head running at him. Belthamel saw her to late as her knife drove deep into his chest. He grabbed her neck and raised her high in the air.

"Wisdom!" Shouted Perrin, his axe ready. "Nynaeve!" Egwene embraced the power, letting it fill everything she had.

"Foolish girl." Aginor scolded just as the Green Man charged tackling Belthamel, who tossed Nynaeve to the ground. "Foolish creature." He raised his hand toward the guardian of the Eye. The Green Man smoked, but focused on the task at hand. The Forsaken that never spoke screamed and moss and mushrooms, all things that grew from death, sprung forth from his body.

As the Forsaken was nothing more than a pile of mold the Green Man released him falling half dead himself to the ground. "Remember what occurs here. That was the last thing they said." Croaked the legend. One hand clutched a tiny acorn, and with his last breath that seed grew.

Leaves sprung and reached for the sun. Roots dug deep twining themselves into the soil. When the growing stopped the tree gave one last final shudder, and looked like a five hundred year old giant.

Aginor glance at what was once his friend and rival, the pile of roots and rotting foliage. "Time to end this."

The Aes Sedai raised her angrel high. "Run! Run while I can hold him!" She summoned fire from the earth; wind whipped it into a frenzy.

The small group turned as fast as they could. All of them went off in a different direction, praying it would be enough. One sentence sent shock through Ruby's body as she ran at her maximum pace. "You really must do better than that, Aes Sedai." Moiraine screamed.

* * *

Ruby scrambled uphill. She was back in that dream world, the place where everything was so real. This time however, it was no dream, and there would be no waking. The hill was old, covered in stony soil and plants jutted out and random intervals.

When she reached the top she sucked in a deep breath. It was a dead end, with nothing but high stone blocking the way. "Blood and Ashes."

"Ba'alzamon will give rewards beyond mortal dreaming for the one who brings you to Shayol Ghul." Blood turned to ice at that voice. Ruby turned to look at the man coming up the hill with no difficultly. "But my dreams have always been different than others. I always wanted to know, explore."

Ruby made an attempt at forming a blast. She placed her hands in front of her and gathered everything. The tiniest of blue aura's gathered in her palm. "For instance, the Dark One would not care if you were brought to him dead or alive. I might let you live, since you do intrigue me."

Her eyes watered. He was walking on something, threads, yes threads, under his feet. Also a trail of something connecting him to a great dark presence, much like the umbilical cord on a newborn. "How is it a female is the reincarnation of my enemy? How can you possibly be him?"

"Wha- what?" She backed up to the wall, training. Hand to hand combat would be useless against a foe such as this. _Oh light, I never wanted this. I never wanted it._

"**We never want the duty we are bound to."** Called a male voice with in her. It sounded like Ranma, but it was much too melancholy.

"**We never ask for more than what must be. Always what must is more than we can do.**" Different voice this time. Was she going insane, or was she already there?

**"We do what we must to survive. To not be ripped away from life. Life is the most precious of things, that is why everyone wants it."** This time it was female. Ruby screamed out her fear and frustration. "There has to be way! Some way!"

_The cord._ The thought was full of greed. _Why does something as filthy as him get one. _Ruby felt tears form. Her sword hung at her waist, the ruby studded belt buckled. _Tam. I have to get away! Away!_

From the depths of the mountain hill came a bright glowing tendril. Ruby embraced it much as she normally would have done her chi.

"No! It is mine! Mine!" Shouted the Forsaken.

Ruby saw him grow younger. A man in his prime, healthy and handsome. _Away. We must flee. Not strong enough yet. Away, Away!_

"No! You shall not have it!"

Aginor sent something at her. Ruby snapped her eyes shut and cringed. She wasn't sure what it was, but she had a good idea of it. _Away. Anywhere but here._

At first Ruby was happy she wasn't dead. The cord was still with her, and it filled her power. Like a drug it flowed through her system. The sound of hooves brought her partially back to reality.

A fight was nearing its end. Trollocs and humans alike moved back to lick fresh wounds. _Tarwins Gap. Of course, but so many dead…_

The voice came back. The female one, but it was small this time, as if losing strength. **"Life is precious. So precious. Blood is the price we must all pay in the end."**

"NO! It must end!" Light so warm and hot. Light wasa flame, a bonfire it consumed. "Must. Stop."

One hand gripped the heron marked blade her surrogate father had given her. The other had formed a spear of the purest light. Both glowed with the power the cord had given. "Everything. Must. End."

From a distance Ruby had lost form, she was human shaped, but all details lost in the glowing furnace of her power. Soldiers pointed and yelled. Fades took notice and ordered the flying Draghkar to attack. Ruby felt them coming. She felt the taint that ran over them like slick oil on water.

Only having some vague notion of what she was doing, Ruby felt the heat of the light, the power, grow. Raising the spear, she screamed and lighting showered down. Draghkar that survived crooned, pleading for mercy. _Not yet little brother. You threw your lot in with them._

"It. Will. Stop." Each breath she took was painful. Her body refused to admit it needed to breath with such power around it. The Spear and Sword twirled in her fingers before striking the ground. Ruby sunk to her knees, crying.

Born from the point her weapons hit the earth, a quake of rolling death headed for the Trolloc army. Air that burned like fire stemmed forth and set bodies on fire. Exhausted, she leaned against her glowing weapons, and let the hot light wash away the pain and sorrow.

Dust hid her form; human fighters plunged toward the now reduced enemy. Caught in the middle, Ruby didn't care if they trampled her. It was only she and the Power. Her and the Light.

"**IT IS NOT HERE.**" Another voice, this one different from all the others before. This voice was power.

"Then where?" Ruby answered back. What did it matter if another bodiless voice spoke? She was a goner. Would Mat still love her if she were insane?

"**I WILL TAKE NO PART. ONLY THE CHOSEN ONE CAN DO WHAT MUST BE DONE, IF HE-IF SHE WILL."**

"Sure thing. What else can we do?" She heard the far of voices, the voices of men fighting for their homes and families. "The light wills it!"

**"THEN GO."** Blackness stretched on for miles. Miles and miles a crystal staircase led away from the battle. **'When there is nothing left, there is always light and dark. Always."** More people talking, whispering in the back of her mind. Still Ruby pushed on, letting life swirl and memories surface. Mirado, her newest friend, who had such a sad hard life. Mat, whom she loved and always would. Perrin, who cared for her when mother died, and always stayed true. Tam, her father that listened. Loial the Ogier, that had such a big heart. Him and Perrin got along so well. Logain. He held a special place where feelings were left behind. As Ruby slowly ascended the staircase thoughts of everyone she had ever met filled her mind.

The staircase ended at a wooden door. Her blue-gray eyes took in every detail. She looked back at the white pulsing cord that trailed into the darkness. The thought of mushrooms entered her mind. _Even in life there is death, just as in death there is life._

She tapped the door with the spear, and the wood shattered like glass. One booted foot stepped into the familiar room, followed by the other. Inside was a chair, a table, and a crackling fireplace. This time there would be no running. She stood, staring into the flames, forcing herself to remember all the faces that screamed in agony.

"Yes, I thought Aginor's greed would over come him. But it makes no difference. A long search but ended now. I know you."

Ruby sat down into the chair. "I am tired of running. Tired of everything you have done to us. I won't run anymore, I can't run anymore."

* * *

Mirado huddled in the bushes. Screams echoed in her head, her mother, her father as he died, and her people. Yes. Her people. She felt the evil that they were die far off where the battle would take place.

Her long dark hair fell around her as she shivered. A small number of pink roses still remained in her hair. Astonished Mirado held one in her hands. The girl, Ruby, had put them up for her. _Always watch out for your friends. They would do the same for you._ Her mother had told her many things before she died. Tips she didn't think would be remembered, but were.

The sun was burning red, not much time left before it began to set. Mirado stood on shaky legs. Closing her mind she knew what must be done. Inside, a battle for supremacy was carried out. Dark or light? She was gray with equal amounts of both. Mirado embraced the darkness. Slowly everything took on a new color. Pink roses were no longer pink, they no longer held form. Around her she saw the life of everything and she wanted it. She wanted to rip it apart.

"No. No. No." She told herself. Eyes wide she searched. It could have been minutes or hours, she didn't know or care. "There." Just beyond, up far away, was the darkest energy she could find. Next to it sat a bright lump, pure. Mirado headed for it, and while she did powers never before opened to her worked. Shadar. Shadow. It was ironic that she turned into the creature she always hated; she became one of the eyeless. For that brief moment Mirado traveled by the Shadow Ways, feeling along corridors of fear and hate to the Evil mass.

* * *

"I pull the strings and the Amyrlin Seat dances and thinks she controls events." Ba'alzamon laughed.

To his surprise Ruby laughed with him. "You have absolutely horrible social skills. Take some lessons from the Lord of Fal Dara."

"Fal Dara will soon not exist, it will be swallowed by my Blight. Enough. Look. Look." He moved and a scene appeared. Egwene tied hands and feet, being whipped by nameless creatures. "If this is not enough to make you kneel…" Nynaeve and another woman with gray eyes and auburn hair. Each cried, as they were tortured.

Ruby breathed deep. "Stop your games. Nynaeve and Egwene are safe and alive, beyond your grasp. My mother is dead, you can't have her."

Suddenly the shadow behind the chair rippled. Mirado found her destination and let the darkness seep back into gray. "Ruby. Who is this? They feel worse than Aginor and Balthamel."

"It's the Dark One." Ruby dead panned.

Firey eyes glowed. "A grayling. How curious. Your kind had long since returned to the dust you were made of. Leave, or join me."

Mirado shook her head. "No. I choose the light. The Blessed light."

"Then you die." Ba'alzamon summoned a ball of fire and shot it at the dark haired girl. Ruby ran over with her Sword and Spear crossed forming a shield.

"No! You should not wield it so. You will destroy yourself, join or die!" He cleanched one fist and the figures of Egwene and Nynaeve vanished. Kari al'Thor remained, tears pouring. "Run my child! Run, for he does have me. His reach is farther, and if you die he will have you too." Said the woman. Her clothes were torn and flesh puckered with scars.

"Mother? I won't leave you." Ruby shifted to her defensive stance. The cord she drew power from was thinning, meaning time was running out.

Mirado stared at her feet. She was useless. _But if I am a grayling…no one will lose _their_ mother today._

"Ruby, fight him." She nodded and pointed her sword at the being of evil. White hot searing fire launched out, cutting off Ba'alzamon from his source of power. He screamed and at the same time so did Kari and Mirado.

The red head whirled. "What's happening?"

Energy left her, life poured out. Laughter sounded somewhere in the distance. Ruby fell, hitting the hard hilltop. Someone held her. They stroked her hair whispering that everything was going to be just fine. She opened her eyes for an instant while she still had the energy. Gray eyes looked into hers. A pert mouth like a cupids bow kissed her forehead. "Mommy." Ruby whispered as darkness claimed her.

_Welcome child. A new story is written. The pattern has been obliterated. You can choose your own fate._

End Part One of the Wheel of Time 

Credits: (in no particular order)

frodofreak88

Mineldrin

Wren Da'ar

star ckk

magicalflyingdragon

Delphine Pryde

bloodmoon

Ranma-41 Ruinblade

omg

Jackalyn

abcd

i love this story

WoT fanfic

With out any form of reviewsI would have abadoned writing this. Thank you.

A/N Never fear, wait that sounds stupid. Who said Ruby/Lan pairing was given up? Rand got three girls, why can't Ruby have three guys? Well not three, but you get the idea. Don't cha just love, love triangles. I'm going to work on other fanfics beforeI pick this up again. But it is not abandoned, not yet at least. Merry Christmas! Oh, tell me was this ending unexpected or what?


End file.
